Pyrrha(c) victory
by The Rogue King
Summary: A story revolving around Pyrrha's affections for her goofball of a leader, Jaune's total obliviousness and all the hijinks in between. And of course, the rest of the RWBY cast will be there to put in their own useless opinions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. It's been a while since I've something, so this may be a little rough. I decided to try something for my current favourite couple of RWBY. To be honest, I don't know when I'll update, but if this gets good feedback, I may put more effort into this. I plan for this to be humor, but this is mostly an opening to the events to come. I may throw in some white rose and maybe bumblebee (don't count on it though). Anyways, if it's good and you want more, let me know. If it's bad... well, still let me know so I can improve. Reviews or PM's, I'm fine with anything. Annnnnd I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Pyrrha sighed. Jaune was once again flirting with some other girl while she sat with her team as well as team RWBY in the cafeteria. She barely picked at her lunch as she casted quick side longed glances over to her blonde haired leader. Of course it would go as it always does. Jaune sees a girl. Jaune attempts to impress girl with his smooth talk. Girl laughs at Jaune and walks away. _Because they can't see how wonderful he Is,' _Pyrrha thought to herself. Jaune slumps back to his team. It wasn't too bad at first, but after the incident in the Forever Falls, his confidence skyrocketed (which Pyrrha was more than happy about) and he decided that he was going accomplish all the goals he set for himself. And that included getting a girlfriend. The part of this that was bothering Pyrrha was that other than the first encounter, he had not made a single move on her.

As a celebrity, Pyrrha has had her fair share of guys flirting with her and numerous date proposals, however, none of them ever caught her attention like Jaune. Unlike her regular arrogant, self loving suitors, Pyrrha could tell right from the beginning that Jaune was scared, insecure and thought he wasn't worth anyone's attention. Despite that, however, he forced himself to be confident and act like the hero he wanted to be. Pyrrha could see the strength in that. She saw him help Ruby after her first encounter with Weiss, saw that he was unsure about what he was doing. She would even admit she was a little jealous. Their first night, she knew he was embarrassed about his choice of sleep ware after seeing everyone else, but he strode out their, ignoring the snickers. She found it to be adorable. When he learned who she was, he was timid, but he tried to treat her like a regular person. She respected him for that. And because of all that, she grew an undeniable crush on the goofy boy.

She sighed again, wondering why he didn't return her feelings. Everyone at the table picked up on this, but Yang was the only one brazen enough to point it out in front of the others. "Hey Pumpkin cereal, is something bugging ya?" She asked with a mouth full of mashed potato.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing really. Just a little tired," Pyrrha replied with a forced smile.

Blake, knowing that Yang was already going to blow all subtlety out of the red haired girls issues, decided to just go along with her partner. "It's Jaune isn't it?"

At this point, Ruby was noticing the blush forming on Pyrrha's cheeks and decided to intervene. "I think this is girl talk. Ren, do you mind?" Ruby asked with an apologetic smile.

Ren rolled his eyes, but picked up his tray. "You know, being the only other male in the group, it would be easiest for me to approach him about thi-"

"SHOO!" Ruby interrupted with more edge in her voice.

"I'll come with you!" Nora added eagerly.

Ren rolled his eyes once more as the duo left.

"So what's the latest on our resident ladies man?" Yang waggled her eyebrows.

Pyrrha remained stoic, knowing that she was about to receive a fierce teasing at the hands of one fiery haired brawler. "He is doing well. The extra training we have been doing is really helping."

"That's good. About that training, though, I do have a question." Yang was unable to contain her grin.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"I've seen you do a lot of hand to hand grappling. I don't think he's about to tackle and pin and a Nevermore anytime soon, so what's it for?"

"Well, I believe that even though it may not-"

"It's totally so you can grope him without him knowing, isn't it?" Yang began to snicker.

"What!" Pyrrha's face went bright red.

Milk squirted out of Ruby's nose, Blake attempted to hide her smile behind her hand while Weiss closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "It is nothing like that!" Pyrrha whispered.

"Ohh, ok," Yang giggled, "It's so you can get him to grope you."

Ruby and Blake began to laugh as Yang began to make suggestive moans. "Oh Jaune, your hand needs to be lower for this hold."

"Yang, please," Weiss glared at her vulgar teammate, " Some of us are trying to eat."

"Thank you," Pyrrha sighed in relief.

The table fell silent. Yang looked a little miffed as the other two members of RWBY tried to avoid eye contact with the volatile heiress. "Besides," Weiss continued, "I think you interrupted Pyrrha's train of thought. So what position will you teach him next? Reverse cowgirl maybe?"

Weiss smirked as the rest of her team lost themselves in their laughter.

Pyrrha's eye twitched. "Well, it was a pleasure, but I think I must get going."

She picked up her tray and headed for the exit. "Wait!" Ruby yelled after her. "We were just joking. Come back. I promise we'll behave."

The Spartan-themed warrior sighed before turning around. "Very well."

"On a more serious note, why don't you just tell him?" Blake tried to give a reassuring smile.

"It's fine. If he was interested, he would've let me know," Pyrrha smiled back.

"Are you sure you're happy in the best friend zone?" Yang pressed.

"No, but I'll get passed it."

"You know, not every girl is going to reject him. You'll have to act soon," Ruby interjected.

"Yeah. Ruby even had a crush on him for a little while," Yang smirked at her sister.

"What! That's not true! Shut up!" Ruby blushed and shrank in her seat.

Pyrrha could've swore she saw a frown a Weiss' face before the ice queen turned directly to her. "Listen, You are Pyrrha Nikos. You are one of Beacon's top huntresses in training. Start acting like it."

"What do mean?" Pyrrha quirked her head.

Weiss sighed. "It's simple. You are a huntress. You want Jaune. Therefore, he is your prey. Start hunting him."

"I do not think that-"

"Stop thinking. You have done everything in your power to help him improve in both skill and self confidence. You owe it to yourself to reap the seeds of your effort."

Pyrrha thought for a moment. Of course Jaune appreciated everything she did and he promised to do his best from then on, but was she really satisfied with that? She had hoped that Jaune would succeed as a leader, but why couldn't she be with him as she did. She would make a good girlfriend for him. Weiss was right. She did owe it to herself to at least try. Jaune will be hers.

"Hey guys, it didn't work out too well," Jaune returned to the table and slumped in his seat.

Pyrrha smiled to herself. "That's too bad Jaune. I'm sure it'll work for you eventually."

* * *

**So that's it. I'll try to include the other characters later. If there are any ideas or criticism for this story, I'd be happy to hear it. So long for now.**


	2. Final prologue chapter

**Well, I have followers for this story now, so I guess I'm committed. I've been lucky to have some spare time this week to write another chapter so quickly, but the next might take some time. Anyways, I said I'd work faster if I received positive feedback, and although few, they were nice to receive. I was even bribed with cookies (Which I will be expecting now). About the title, it will have a happy ending. I was just being Punny. I'm aiming for ten chapters, although there may be more if I get on a roll. Again, if you have an idea or scenario, PM me or put it in the reviews. I have about four more chapters in mind right now. There will be some white rose. It will not be the focus, but it will tie into the story plot fairly well. If there are any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. So long for now.**

* * *

After Nora and Ren rejoined the table, teams RWBY and JNPR chatted idly about their regular subjects. Jaune tried to avoid explaining what happened to the girl he was talking to, but Yang and Nora couldn't pass up an opportunity to make the poor boy uncomfortable. "C'mon, what was your opening line?" Yang inquired.

"It's not important. I-I didn't really say much," Jaunes eyes shifted to his plate, his blush giving away his obvious lie.

"It was probably something like 'Hey baby, did you see the Grimm around here? No? Maybe because it's hiding behind these Rocks!" Nora tried to mimic Jaunes voice and flexed her arms.

"I didn't say that!" Jaune retorted.

"Wow, how did she not jump you right on the spot?" Yang snickered.

"She wasn't worth your time, Jaune," Ren tried to ease his leaders suffering.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Ren," Jaune smiled back.

"Why don't you ask Ren out? He seems he'd go for it," Blake muttered from behind her book.

Ren gave an exhausted sigh as Jaune put his head between his hands. Nora shot an annoyed look at Blake. "Now Blake," Yang started, "this is real life, not Ninjas of Love. Don't try to recreate your Yaoi fantasies with these poor boys."

Blake moved her book to hide her face. "Shut up."

Well the others continued their playful banter, Pyrrha was deciding on how to approach her new challenge. _If I just outright ask him out, he might feel obligated to say yes after the help I've given him _She reasoned. _That won't do. I need to know he returns my feelings. I need to think of a way to get him to ask me out._ She was quickly brought back to earth by a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Pyrrha," Jaune nervously whispered.

_Why is he nervous?_ "Yes, Jaune?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you, but I don't know how you might react," the young leader continued, refusing to look her in the eyes.

_Is this it!? _Pyrrha thought hopefully. "Go ahead Jaune, you shouldn't have to worry."

"Well… I've fallen behind on that project Port gave us and I hope you don't mind, but I think I need to skip tonight's training session. Is that alright?"

Pyrrha internally sighed. "Yes, it is fine. We will just have to double the work tomorrow."

"Ow, please stop!"

The cry of pain brought the attention of everyone in the cafeteria to team CRDL on the poor , bunny eared girl, Velvet. Cardin was once again pulling on his ears while his cronies laughed. "C'mon freak, it can't hurt that much."

"Forget breaking his legs," Nora muttered, "We should just take away his leg privileges."

"That may be going a little too far," Ruby chuckled nervously.

"I can't believe him. We should go help her," Blake suggested.

At this point, Jaune had already stood up and started to the scene.

"Jaune, wait!" Pyrrha tried to go after him, but was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist.

"He's got this," Ren reassured.

Jaune marched right up to Cardin. "Hey! I thought I said to stay away from my friends."

"What? I've never seen you talk to this girls," Cardin spat back.

"My mom says that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet," Jaune responded in a dead serious voice.

Unfortunately, the cafeteria erupted with laughter accompanied by a "Weak" for one of the students. However, it did accomplish its goal. "Whatever. Let's go," Cardin signaled his team.

After they departed, Jaune turned to the Faunus. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine," Velvet tried her best to respond with dignity.

Jaune reached his hand out. "Jaune Arc."

"Velvet."

"Why aren't you sitting with your team?"

"They don't want to be seen eating with a Faunus." Tears began to form in her eyes again.

"What? That's stupid. Why don't you sit with us. We'd be happy to eat with you."

"I, um… OK," Velvet smiled meekly.

Jaune brought his new friend over and everyone greeted her and almost seamlessly integrated her into the group in a instant. However, Pyrrha sat in her seat feeling conflicted. Jaune just demonstrated everything she loved about him, but see could not ignore the twinkle she saw in Velvet's eye when she looked at the blonde goof. _"Not every girl is going to reject him"_. Ruby's words came back to her. Pyrrha didn't want to hurt Velvet, especially after all that she's suffered, but she wasn't about to give up on Jaune. _I'll need to be even more tactical about this_. The bell rang though and the students began to head to their next class.

"I bet Jaune's little performance back there got you going, huh?" Yang nudged Pyrrha's side as they walked down the hallway.

Pyrrha did her best to ignore her suggestive friend and quickened her pace towards Jaune. "Slow down, girl. I know you're excited, but in the hallway could get you expelled." Yang laughed to herself.

Pyrrha waited a moment for her blush to die down before stepping next to Jaune. "That was brave of you. You did what the rest of us hesitated to. Be proud of yourself," she smiled warmly.

Jaune blushed at the praise, but smiled back. "It was nothing. I wouldn't of even tried to do something like that if you didn't give me confidence. Really, is there any way I can pay you back?"

Pyrrha scowled at Yang for her hushed "Bow chika bow wow" before turning back to Jaune. "Just continue being the person you are and you'll pay me back naturally."

Before they knew it, they were already in Professor Goodwitch's class and she was beginning the lesson. "Today, we will start with a couple of duels. Let's start with Ms. Schnee and… Mr. Arc. Please make your way to the stage."

"Try to stay away from the face. For Pyrrha's sake," yang whispered to the heiress.

Weiss strode to take her place across from Jaune. "so… you're not still mad from the whole snow angel comment, right?" Jaune laughed nervously.

Weiss' only response was to pull the trigger on Myternaster and let the red energy engulf it. "Aw crap," the doomed Arc whispered to himself.

Weiss rushed forward with blinding speed. Jaune managed to use his semblance at the last moment to repel the attack. He tried to swing back, but the ice princess was already back at her starting position. Jaune took a deep breath and tried to remember his training. From the audience, Pyrrha clasped her hands together in anticipation. Jaune spun and threw his shield at his opponent. It was a weak and off balance toss, one that Weiss easily deflected with her rune. It clattered harmlessly at her feet, but was followed with an overhead chop from Jaune. Weiss rolled her eyes and summoned another rune to stop the pathetic attack, but Jaune brought his strike short of the powerful defense. Instead of hitting the rune, he brought his sword down on one end of his shield, which lied at Weiss' feet. This brought up the other end, smacking into Weiss' chin and sending her reeling back.

"Did you see that! It worked! I can't believe it worked!" Jaune threw his arms up in celebration.

But without his shield and his arms wide open, he was an easy target. The ill fortuned leader soon found himself ensnared in an icy prison. "Aw man."

"That was a great improvement Mr. Arc, but you still have a ways to go. And let this be a lesson Ms. Schnee: Don't let your guard down to anyone," Glynda commented.

"Don't think that'll work again," Weiss growled as they returned to there teams.

"Whatever you say, snow angel," Jaune laughed. "Kidding!" he added when Weiss glared at him.

"Jaune, that was amazing! I knew you would make a great warrior," Pyrrha hugged Jaune as the duo returned.

Jaune formed a deep blush as Pyrrha squeezed a bit harder than usual, her body positioned against his in a intimate way. "Uhh, thanks."

"That's one way to do it," Nora chuckled.

"Seriously. I'm pretty sure if I talk to him, I can find out why-" Ren tried to offer his help.

"Hush, Jaune might hear you." Nora clasped her hand on Ren's mouth.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Ruby rushed over to inspect the red mark on Weiss' chin.

"I'm fine. I was just surprised," Weiss turned to hide the blush that rose from Ruby's close proximity.

"Jaune banged you pretty hard, huh?" Yang grinned.

Both Ruby and Weiss shot dirty looks at the brazen blonde. "It looks like Pyrrha is taking your advice, Weiss," Blake pointed to the overly affectionate hug the two members of JNPR were sharing.

"Good for her," Ruby smiled.

The rest of the day passed by and soon the teams were in their respective rooms. "So Jaune," Pyrrha wandered over to the desk her leader and crush was working on.

"What's up Pyrrha?" Jaune turned from his assignment.

"What do you think about Velvet?" Pyrrha felt awkward asking this, but it was bothering her all day.

It was obvious Velvet had an attraction to Jaune and Pyrrha needed to know what he thought.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Will she be your next attempt at finding love?"

Jaune thought for a moment. "No. I didn't help so that I could woo her, I did it because it was right. Besides, I think she needs friends more than anything else right now."

Pyrrha smiled and patted him on the back. On the inside, she was almost squealing like the teenage girl she was. "Alright then. I am going to go to bed early, so goodnight," she waved to him.

"G'night," Jaune responded before returning to his work.

Pyrrha smiled to herself as she lied in bed. _This is good. I can continue to work with the uh… subtle hints I've been giving him for now. But Ruby was right, he won't be available forever. Tomorrow, I'll try something more drastic._


	3. A Day in Town

**Hey! I'm a liar who had more time on his hands then he realised! But are you really going to complain? Seriously though, the next chapter will take at least a couple days.**

**On another note, I really appreciate the comments I've been getting. Some are saying they want more Velvet, so I'm working on that. It's also been pointed out that the chapters feel rushed, to which I say fair enough. I'll admit I do rush them a bit, but that's because I don't know when I'll be able to do work on it again. There has also been a lot of praise to which I appreciate.**

**PM or review if you have any questions or ideas.**

**So you keep feeding my ego and I'll keep writing more. So long for now.**

* * *

Pyrrha stretched as she woke to the morning rays. It was a Saturday, so there were no classes and both her team and Ruby's were going to head into town for some fun. The young Spartan rubbed her eyes and surveyed the room. _Where's Jaune?_ The bed of the boy in question was empty and there was no movement other than her own in her room. Both Ren and Nora slept peacefully. Leaving her bed, Pyrrha bed walked over to the door and peeked her head out. However, it was yielded no results as well. After examining herself, Pyrrha decided her nightgown would suffice as she ventured out into the hall. After several minutes of walking, Pyrrha began to hear her leaders voice. After a moment of following it, she came to the boys shower room. From inside, she could now clearly here him singing. "Hotter than in the middle of July, I BURN!"

Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at the boy's choice of song. Then she came to a realization. Jaune was in the shower right behind that door. No one else is up at this time, so he'd likely be alone. If she could be stealthy enough, she could-

"Don't even think about it."

Pyrrha whirled around to find Ren with a blank stare and a green towel in his hand.

Blushing, Pyrrha tried to make up an excuse for her presence. "I wasn't-"

"Yes you were. You'd be in a lot of trouble if you were caught. Also, it would ruin your friendship with Jaune. It's not worth it."

"I… suppose your right. It was a lapse of judgment. " Pyrrha stared to the floor in shame.

"If you want, I will ask him why he hasn't-" Ren started only to be interrupted.

"Ren, that's nice of you, but I don't think there's much you can do," Pyrrha smiled at him.

"But I can-"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to head to the showers as well. Team RWBY is going to meet us at the main entrance." Pyrrha waved as she walked to the girls showers.

"Whatever," Ren sighed as he continued with his own morning rituals.

Soon, team JNPR had readied themselves and were on their way to meet with team RWBY. "So while we're in town, I wanted to pick up some mods for Magnhild and thought that we could go together, but not together together, because you always know were the best shops are. It's like you've gone shopping dozens of times before, but I know you haven't because we always go together, but not together together," Nora continued the rant she started as soon as they left the room.

"Nora," Ren interjected.

"Yes, Ren?

"I'll take you to a weapons shop I heard about, but I'd like to not have a headache on the way there."

"Oh, OK!" Nora smiled to her best friend.

Ren gave a small smile back, thankful that Nora was so understanding.

"Man, talk about oblivious. Do you think he even knows that Nora likes him," Jaune whispered to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha could only stare in disbelief at Jaune before returning her gaze to the couple ahead. "Sometimes it is hard to get that sort of message across."

"Sure, but you'd have to be pretty dense to miss something that obvious," Jaune chuckled to himself.

"On a different note, will we continue our training on the terrace tonight? Alone? Just the two of us?" Pyrrha even batted her eyelashes for effect.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course. It's really helping me improve," Jaune replied without any indication that he got the hidden message.

"Yep. You'd have be pretty oblivious," Pyrrha muttered to herself.

"So why were you up so early today?" The red head asked.

Jaune blushed before answering. "No reason. I just uh… woke up."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Everything's fine, I just can't talk about it right now." Jaune was now watching his own feet.

Although concerned, Pyrrha decided to let it go. "Very well. Maybe some other time."

They approached the entrance of the school and found Ruby and her team there.

After the initial greetings, the aircraft that was going to carry them to Vale arrived in moments. "Oh great. Flying." Jaune's arms slumped.

"You're not going to throw up again, are you vomit boy?" Yang asked with more concern for herself. "I had to throw away those shoes you know."

"Don't call me that! And I said I was sorry. I'll just stay away from the window," Jaune replied.

Despite that however, the poor blonde felt queasy the entire trip. "Are you okay, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, walking over to his seat.

"Fine." Jaune's response was quick and forced.

Pyrrha sat next to him and began rubbing his back.

"You don't have to that," Jaune looked down ashamed, "I'm not that sick."

"Yeah, but any reason to touch ya. Am I right?" Yang said offhandedly, shooting a knowing look to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha returned it with more annoyance on her face. "What did she mean by that?" Jaune interrupted the impromptu starring contest.

Pyrrha flushed as she tried to think of a decent lie. "She uh, meant that, uh as teammates, we shouldn't be embarrassed to help each other in any way."

"Um… OK, I guess. Thanks, I do feel a little better."

"I know you would do the same for me," Pyrrha smiled warmly.

Blake sat down on the seat next to Pyrrha and whispered low enough so that only Pyrrha could here. "But you'd get him to rub something else."

Pyrrha's head whipped to the bookworm. "What is wrong with you?" She whispered back.

"Sorry, Yang has been influencing me," Blake smiled mischievously.

"I swear you two are going to drive me insane."

The aircraft landed and the group began to head to their destinations. "Ren and I are going to a weapon's shop!" Nora announced as she dragged her partner away.

"Come along Ruby, I want to check out a new café that has opened," Weiss commanded.

"Aw, but I don't wanna go to some dumb coffe shop," Ruby whined.

Weiss sighed. "I they've said to have more than thirty different kinds of cookies there."

"DONE!" Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and began running into town.

"W-wait! Do you even know where it is?" Weiss cried from a distance.

"Jaune, would you mind accompanying me. There are a few things I wish to pick up," Pyrrha asked.

"Sure," Jaune cheerily replied.

Pyrrha gave an inner cheer as managed to separate Jaune from the others.

"Wanna go follow and mess with Jaune and Pyrrha?" Yang smirked to her faunus partner.

"Sure, but don't take it too far," Blake warned.

"Of course not," Yang waved as she followed the same route her prey had taken.

Jaune and Pyrrha were making their way down the street, looking through the windows of the various shops. _This is perfect. Now that Jaune and I are alone, I'll have him go clothes shopping with me, find out what style of clothing he finds attractive and become one step closer to landing him._ Pyrrha congratulated herself on her well devised plan. She went on to day dreaming about herself with Jaune when said boy stopped abruptly. "What's the matter?"

Jaune could only point a shaky hand forward, his face a deep red. Pyrrha turned and her eyes widened as she found Yang, clad in nothing more than a yellow, skimpy bikini.

"What are you doing?" Pyrrha screeched.

"We're just bikini shopping," Yang replied nonchalantly.

"We?" Jaune piped out meekly.

As if on cue, Blake stepped out of a nearby shop, wearing a similar outfit, but black in colour. However, her face was red and she was clearly uncomfortable. "This is taking it too far," she whispered fiercely to the blonde brawler.

"What? Naw, we're showing Pyrrha how to get Jauney boy's attention," Yang whispered back.

Jaune stood in place, averting his eyes and coughing nervously. Pyrrha marched angrily to the pair of fanservice wannabe's. "This is not funny. I am trying to do what you guys told me to."

"And we're here to help!" Yang replied.

"How is this helping?"

Yang lowered her head a little, a mischievous glint I her eye. "We bought you a swimsuit as well."

The girl pulled out Pyrrha's gift from a bag that way laying at her feet. Pyrrha's entire body grew red at the sight of the three ridiculously pieces of fabric, connected by a fragile looking string. The spear wielder looked back, thanking whatever force was out there that Jaune was still too embarrassed to look their way. "C'mon try it on. I'm sure _Jaune _would love to see you in it," Yang whispered to her.

"There is no way that I-" Pyrrha was cut off by two hands against her back, pushing forcefully to the change rooms.

"If I have to suffer, then so do you," Blake growled through gritted teeth.

"No! Stop it! Please," Pyrrha begged.

"Hurry up or I'll be forced to strip and put it on you right here," Yang threatened.

"You wouldn't," Pyrrha challenged.

Her words died though when Yang's hands found the edge of her skirt and began to tug.

"OK, fine. I'll do it," Pyrrha's lips quivered as she resigned herself to her fate.

Yang and Blake dragged the poor Spartan to the change rooms for her humiliation.

"Uh… What just happened?" Jaune catching the end of the scenario and standing on the sidewalk alone.

Meanwhile, the girls finished their work in the change room. "Damn Pyrrha. Not even Vomit boy could ignore you in that," Yang cackled.

"This is so embarrassing," Pyrrha muttered as she stood awkwardly in her outfit.

She snapped out of her misery at the sound of a click and a small flash. Blake had her scroll in hand and was admiring her own photography. "Delete that!" Pyrrha demanded.

"Pyrrha, please keep your voice down. That almost startled me into hitting 'send to Jaune Arc'," Blake smirked, knowing she had Pyrrha beat.

"Relax Pumpkin cereal; it'll make a great gift when you finally confess to Jaune," Yang patted Pyrrha's bare back.

"Ok, you had your fun, now I'm changing back," Pyrrha murmured.

Yang gasped in mock surprise. "You're not going to show Jaune?"

Thankfully, Blake intervened. "That's enough, Yang. We're not going to make leave this room in that. Not even you would subject yourself to that kind of embarrassment."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now hurry up before Jaune gets bored."

Pyrrha sighed in relief and quickly put on her regular ensemble, but when she opened the door, Jaune was nowhere to be found. The girls spent a few minutes looking before he came flying down the street with a huge grin on his face. "Guys! Guess what!" he shouted.

"What's up?" Yang inquired.

Jaune met up with them, tired, but still excited. "I… Got… A date."

"What!?" the other three shouted.

"When?" Pyrrha asked.

"While you were doing whatever that was, this girl walked by. I thought as I might as well try so I gave a one liner then asked to dinner for Sunday. She smiled at me and said YES!"

"That's err… great Jaune," Yang chuckled nervously, looking back at the heart broken Pyrrha, "What's her name?"

"She said it was…

Over at the café where Ruby and Weiss were eating, the duo were awkwardly trying to find a topic to talk about. "Um… how are the cookies?" Weiss stammered out.

"They're great. How's the tea?"

"It's fine."

"So why did you want to bring me here?"

Weiss' face grew red as she searched for words. "Although we're getting better, are dynamics with each other could still some improvement. I thought spending some time together would help that."

"Oh, that makes sense." _Does she look disappointed?_ Weiss asked herself.

"RUBY!"

Both Weiss and Ruby jumped and the call of the scythe wielders name. Approaching them was another girls around their age wearing an overly creepy smile. "Oh, hey Penny," Ruby chuckled, "How are you today?"

Penny had spent the last few weeks in town in preparation for the Vale tournament. But always seemed to find Ruby whenever she was in town. _Well I can introduce her to team JNPR today. That might distract her._ Ruby thought hopefully to herself.

"Spectacular. I was merely walking around when a sensational event took place."

"And what would that be?" Weiss questioned.

"One of the cute boys approached me and asked me out for a date!"

"Who in their right mind asked you out?"

Missing the insult, Penny answered "He called himself Jaune Arc."

"Uh oh," Ruby whimpered.

* * *

**Duh! Duh! Duuuuh! Cliffhanger!**


	4. A Day in Town II

**Wow. You guys are great. Nothing but positive reinforcement. I really want to take this far for you guys now.**

**But anyways, about the story, Chapter five will hopefully be following within a couple days. The chapters are starting to form into two part story arcs, so I will probably be keeping up the pattern.**

**IMPORTANT: I know the feeling of waiting and not knowing, so I have been trying to keep a progress report of when I think the next chapter will be done. It may not be 100% accurate, but it is something.**

**Keep feeding my ego and I'll keep feeding you chapters.**

* * *

"Penny?" Yang could not believe the other blonde.

"Yeah, pretty name right?" Jaune responded excitedly.

"By chance, does she have orange hair, green eyes and wears a pink bow?" Blake asked.

Jaune cocked his head. "Do you know her?"

"Um… We've met," Yang laughed nervously.

"Well I guess that'll save some introductions. She left too quickly before I could talk much with her. Do you know what she's like?"

"I would say she's…" Blake looked back to the sorrow looking Pyrrha, "interesting."

"Cool." Jaune smiled to them before making his way down the street.

Pyrrha followed her leader with a slow trudge, staring at the sidewalk at her feet. "Heeey Pyrrha. How ya holding up?" Yang cautiously put her arm around her friend.

"I was too slow," Pyrrha muttered more to herself than to Yang.

"Don't be silly. There's still hope," Yang tried to cheer her up.

"And how's that?"

"Well if it's the Penny Blake and I know, this whole thing should resolve itself."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see. Let's catch up to the others."

Pyrrha sighed. _At least she means well_.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were learning Penny's side of the story. "When did this happen?" Ruby asked.

"Only minutes ago," Penny cheerfully replied.

"How did this happen?" Weiss pressed.

"I was walking down the road when I passed by Jaune Arc. We exchanged the customary acknowledgement smiles and then he started to walk with me. After his attempt at what I presume was flirting, he asked me to join him for dinner at a local diner tomorrow evening. I agreed and we gave each other our names," Penny explained.

"That's… Great," Ruby forced her smile.

"I think we should find the others," Weiss whispered to her partner.

"Agreed," Ruby whispered back.

"So we're going to go look around town some more," Ruby said as she inched to the door.

"I would love to accompany you, friends," Penny's smile widened."

"Of course you would," Weiss sighed and left the café.

The trio made their way across town, Ruby and Weiss searching for the rest of their friends. "I hope Pyrrha doesn't take this too hard," Ruby muttered.

"The only thing we can do now is try to find her and let her know before she-"

"Hey guys!"

The three girls turned and saw Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune approaching them. Jaune waved enthusiastically, Blake and Yang's eyes widened at the sight of Penny. Pyrrha was still staring at the ground with a small raincloud over her head.

"Ruby! Weiss!" Jaune called.

"Jaune?" Ruby called back, closing the gap between them.

"Jaune?" Penny's head perked up.

"Ruby," Weiss tried to warn her partner.

"Penny?" Yang asked.

"Jaune!" Penny repeated.

"Penny?" Jaune showed surprise.

"Penny?" Pyrrha's head moved to find the girl.

"Ruby?" Yang asked, confused.

Ruby tried to explain. "Yang-"

"NORA!" Nora jumped into the group with her arms out wide.

"Where in the name of dust did you come from?" Weiss shouted at her.

"Ren and I saw you guys and I couldn't pass up the opportunity," Nora smiled.

"Sorry about that. She got away from me," Ren apologized as he approached.

"Who are you?" Nora asked Penny.

"Hello. My name is Penny. I assume you are friends with team RWBY?"

"Yep. We're also on the same team as Pyrrha and Jaune there is are leader," Nora replied.

"You didn't tell me you led your own team," Penny turned to the blonde boy.

"Well I didn't want to brag…" Jaune tried to brush it off coolly, "But yeah. I do."

"How do you know each other?" Ren inquired.

"Actually, we-" Jaune began, but was interrupted by Penny.

"I'm his new girlfriend."

"Yeah, I- Wait. What?" Jaune turned to the puppeteer.

"Here we go," Yang whispered to Pyrrha.

"What do you mean girlfriend? We haven't even been on a date yet." Jaune looked flabbergasted.

"Isn't that how dating goes? We go on a couple dates, then declare ourselves boyfriend/girlfriend, go out some more, become intimate, move into the same living arrangement, you'll purpose, I accept, we get successful jobs, move into a larger house for the seven children we will be having, live a happy life together, grow old and die," Penny explained, leaning in closer to Jaune, never letting her disturbing smile leave her face.

"You've… thought about this?" Jaune shrunk under the girl's gaze.

"Every single moment. I'd like our first daughters name to be Ella, but you may put in your opinion."

"I, uh, buh, um," Jaune stammered, "Wait. SEVEN! Why seven kids?!"

"I've always wanted a large family. Also, from what I understand, the process can be quite pleasurable," Penny replied, missing the vulgar meaning of her answer.

Jaune's face grew hot as he heard snickering from Yang behind him.

"What are you doing?" Blake whispered to Pyrrha. "Get in there."

"What?" Pyrrha, watching the entire scene, turned to the faunus, confused.

"Our leader's in trouble. Go help him!" Nora pushed the red head forward.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune turned to her with a pleading look.

Pyrrha looked between the two before taking a deep breath. "I am afraid Jaune will not be able two accompany you tomorrow or any other time for a date."

"Why not?" Penny asked, but without any anger in her voice.

"Well, um… You see, Jaune can't go on a date with you because…," Pyrrha looked back at Jaune one final time before steeling herself, "I am deeply in love him."

Everyone gasped. Yang's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "You have a mistress?" Penny accused Jaune.

"I-I-I," Jaune was truly at a loss for words at this point.

"Wow. I've never been in a domestic dispute before. How exhilarating," Penny cheerfully thought out loud. "Well then you have to choose. It is either I or your… hmm. I suppose I'm supposed to call her a 'hussy'?"

Pyrrha growled at Penny, but Jaune answered quickly. "I think I'll have to go with Pyrrha. She's done so much for me."

Penny looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Alright. Your choice is your own." Then her eyes widened as her smile grew bigger. "Sensational! Now I have an ex I can always complain about! Today has been a most progressive one. I have so many new experiences to learn from."

"Um, well, it was nice seeing you again, Pens, but we have to get going," Yang tried to wave her away.

"Ok. Hopefully, I will you all again soon," Penny tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Ruby noticed her saddened expression. "Penny, wait. We're having a slumber party next Friday in our dorm. If you want, we can fill out some permission slips to get you into beacon for the night."

"What are you doing?" Weiss pulled asked sternly after pulling Ruby aside.

"C'mon Weiss. We're her only friends. No one deserves to be lonely." Ruby gave her puppy dog eyes to sway the heiress.

"Oh fine," Weiss huffed. "Penny, would you like to come to our slumber party?"

"I would love to!" Penny exclaimed.

Blake and Yang sighed, knowing that refusal just meant dealing with Ruby's quivering lip.

"Be there by six O'clock, alright," Blake told her.

"I will be!"

Everyone said their goodbye's to Penny before they began towards their ride home.

Before Jaune could leave, however, Penny grabbed him and leaned right into his face. "And just so you know Jaune," she smiled, "I'll always love you."

Jaune gulped and laughed nervously before sprinting to catch up to the others.

"So Jaune, how you gonna show your appreciation to your new girlfriend for getting you out of that mess?" Yang asked with her knowing smirk.

Pyrrha kept starring forward. She has been unable to make eye contact with Jaune since her confession for fear of what his true reaction might be. "Cut it out, Yang," Jaune replied seriously. "Pyrrha put herself in a difficult position for me and she doesn't need any of that."

Pyrrha finally turned to her leader. "Difficult?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm seriously in your debt for your help back there, but you went a little overboard with the lie."

Pyrrha couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that now we have to pretend to be in a relationship around Penny and that'll be awkward for the both of us."

"Oh right, of course, "Pyrrha responded quietly.

Her eye twitched. Her hands trembled a little. _Seriously? Is there some cruel force out there that hates me?_ Everyone, save Jaune, could see the anger pouring out if the Spartan. "I'm still willing to talk to him about-" Ren started to whisper to the other girls.

"Please Ren, now is not the time," Blake interrupted, looking at Pyrrha with concern.

During the walk, the ride back to Beacon, and the trip to their dorms, Pyrrha had not said another word.

"Pyrrha, is everything ok?" Jaune asked when JNPR got back to their room.

"Just peachy," Pyrrha replied through her teeth.

"Um, if you want, that is if you're ok with it, we can my training session for the night," Jaune stammered.

Pyrrha perked up this. "Of course! How could I forget." She began to smile sweetly. "Let's start right now. We have to make up for yesterday."

"Great," Jaune happily replied as he left with his teammate.

"She's totally going to kill him," Ren chuckled to himself.

"Aww, but then will never get to see what their babies are gonna look like," Nora whined.

Three hours later, the two returned to their room. Jaune flopped onto his bed, moaning about his tiredness and pain. Pyrrha sat at her desk, much more relaxed after releasing all that stress.

"What happened?" Ren asked.

"Oh just the usual training regiment, but only with the quadrupled amount of exercises," Pyrrha answered with a sweet, yet sadistic tone.

Jaune only gave a small sob as his answer and almost fell asleep right after.

"Holy grape-flavored pancakes, you were mad," Nora laughed.

"No, we needed to make up for last night," Pyrrha said with false innocence.

Pyrrha worked on some of her homework before going to bed herself. _So my first plan failed. But I'm not going to give up hope! I still have a few more ideas and the next four years, although I really hope it doesn't take that long. I'll need to watch out for more girls like Penny. Seriously though, seven kids? Jaune and I would be happy with three. And we would live on a beachfront property. Probably shouldn't tell him that though_. At that moment, Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted by a screech from across the hall. "There is no way that I will ever allow that… that thing on my body!" She could hear Weiss yell.

It was followed by the sounds of a door opening and the ice queen stomping down the hall. "C'mon snow angel," She now heard Yang, "Pyrrha at least tried on the one we got for her."

Pyrrha blushed fiercely and wished sleep would come faster.

* * *

**Yes, the sleepover will be it's own thing. Velvet will return in the next chapter. **

**I'm always open to ideas and critiques through PM or review.**


	5. Role reversal

**Once again, I've gotten a ton of support and I couldn't make you guys wait for too long. Thanks to all of you for your reviews as well as all who are following/favoring the story. **

**I feel the humor isn't as present in this chapter as the others, but it definitely setting up for the next. Velvet has barely had any lines, so her personality is mostly speculation.**

**Anyways, enjoy and thanks again.**

* * *

Pyrrha awoke from sleep, earlier than she normally would. With a yawn, she turned to her clock, which read 5:00AM. "Odd," she muttered to herself, "I am not normally awake for at least another two hours."

Pyrrha then proceeded to start her regular routine of gathering her sundries and clothes for the day when she noticed that her love interest's bed was empty. _He couldn't have gotten up earlier than me. Not what after what I put him through last night. _Pyrrha thought about how tired the boy must be.

Although concerned, the Spartan figured that she might as well get showered and ready before searching for her leader. After a finishing in the washrooms, Pyrrha exited to find Jaune lazily slumping down the hall. Bags hung under his eyes and each step seemed to be a struggle. "Jaune?" Pyrrha called out to him.

Jaunes head snapped up and he gave a small smile. "Oh, hey Pyrrha."

"Look at you. Jaune, you need rest. What are you doing up so early?"

"I made a promise," Jaune replied with a yawn.

"What kind of promise," Pyrrha pressed.

"S'not my place to say." Jaune slowly trudged past his teammate and towards the boys room. "We'll talk later, k?"

Jaune walked into the door frame several time before Pyrrha grabbed his shoulders and corrected his course. "Thanks," Jaune muttered as he entered the room.

Pyrrha sighed. She needed to know what he was up to. Continuing this pattern would be bad for his health. She then made her way to the training grounds to do her daily warm-ups. For two hours, she relentlessly beat on the training dummies until she grew tired and went to seek food in the cafeteria. Alone with her toast and eggs, she began to think about her next course of action.

_Jaune only thinks I only confessed to help him out with Penny. At least he didn't flat out reject me. What should I try next? Perhaps I could try to cook him something? No, I have no experience in the culinary arts and anything I could make would pale to what Ren makes us. _"C-can I sit here?"

Pyrrha recognized the accent and turned to her bunny eared friend. "Of course," she replied to Velvet.

Velvet had her own tray of cereal and an orange. She sat across from the Pyrrha and began to daintily eat her breakfast. "You're up early," Pyrrha mentioned.

"I, uh, had some early morning things to take care of," Velvet averted her companions gaze.

Pyrrha furrowed her brows. Jaune also has to wake early to keep some secret promise. Could they be connected somehow? "May I ask what that is?" Pyrrha asked.

Velvet blushed and shook her head. "It's embarrassing. I'd rather not."

"Alright," Pyrrha relented.

_This doesn't make sense though. Jaune asked Penny out after he started his secret morning activities. If he was in some relationship with Velvet, that would mean he tried to cheat on her and I doubt he's the kind of guy to do that. But what could they possibly be up to?_

Pyrrha decided that she would figure it out later. It would be rude if she ignored Velvet. The two girls chatted for some time. Within their conversations, Pyrrha learned quite a bit about Velvet and had to admit that she liked her a lot. Soon, other students began to fill the cafeteria. The duo continued their conversation until they were interrupted by a hand slamming on the table. "Well how's it going freak?" Cardin sneered down at the girl. "No blonde clowns to save you now."

Pyrrha was about to intervene when Velvet stood and faced the bully. "I don't need to take that from you," she stated firmly.

"And why's that?" Cardin growled.

The rest of CRDL moved in to aid their leaders intimidating presence. Velvet remained were she was and stared directly into Cardin's eyes. "Because I am a student who worked her way into Beacon with good grades and transcripts. I am an equal here, whether or not I have animal appendages. Also, unlike you, there is no need to go around displaying these qualities or any others I possess to validate my own ego."

Everyone became quiet and watched as Cardin went from shocked to angry to calm. "Whatever. No matter what you say, you're still a freak with freakish ears."

Cardin went to grab the Faunus ears, but his hand was slapped away by Velvet, who had a dead serious look in her eyes.

"I think you should go now," Pyrrha smirked to the rival team.

Cardin gave one last growl before signalling his team to leave. After they were out of the doors, Velvet collapsed back into her seat, panting with a panicked look in her eyes. "I c-can't believe I d-did that."

"That was amazing Velvet," Pyrrha smiled at her. "I don't think he'll be bugging you soon."

"Well a lot of it is thanks to Jaune," Velvet sighed.

"Jaune?"

Velvet blushed and stared at her fidgeting hands. "Um, yes. After the other day when he helped me, he offered to coach me on my self-confidence and how to stand up to people like Cardin. We've met out in the gardens for the last two mornings. I was embarrassed, so I asked him not to tell anyone."

Now that she had the full story, Pyrrha relaxed. "So that's what he's been up to."

"Sorry I asked him to keep a secret from you."

"Don't worry about it. It's fair that you wouldn't want people to know about this."

"He talks a lot about you, you know."

"What?" Pyrrha grew a small blush.

"He said that you've given him so much help that he's more than happy to pass it forward. He told me you were his inspiration for his courage."

"W-well I-I don't know if I would-"

"It's obvious you like him," Velvet giggled.

Her mirth ended, however, when she saw Pyrrha's face go red. "I'm sorry, I went too far."

"No, you are correct. And that's nothing compared to what team RWBY puts me through," Pyrrha muttered under her breath. "So, um… does he say anything else about me?"

Velvet tried to suppress her smile as she turned away. "I really shouldn't say…"

Pyrrha's eyes opened and she leaned across the table. "Don't you do this to me, Scarlatina!"

"Don't do what?" She heard Yang's voice from behind.

Pyrrha spun around to find RWBY approaching the table.

"She wants to know what Jaune has said to me about her," Velvet answered.

Pyrrha's expression was one of someone who was doomed as Yang's grin tripled in size. "Oh. My. God. You are interrogating poor Velvet here so that you can satisfy your lust?"

"It's not like that! I-" Pyrrha tried to explain herself.

"When I said you should hunt him, I didn't mean for you to take it so seriously," Weiss chuckled, "Are there any Jaune-traps around school we should be aware of?"

Pyrrha sighed as a resignation to her fate. The other girls continued to tease her until Nora and Ren finally arrived.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"He went back to sleep. He was really tired this morning," Ren answered.

Both Velvet and Pyrrha felt guilty for the boys tired state. "Does anyone know why he gets up so early?" Nora inquired.

Pyrrha looked to Velvet, but held her tongue. She was above petty revenge. "It's his own business," Ren replied.

"At least he won't miss any classes," Blake offered.

The group finished their meals and agreed to team training practice with each other when Jaune woke up. Until then, they would work on some of their homework in their respective rooms.

On the way back, Pyrrha felt someone grab her arm and try to pull her to the side, but to no avail. She turned to find Velvet struggling to pull the much more muscular woman. "Is there something I can help you with?" Pyrrha asked.

Velvet gave up with a huff, but still smiled. "No, but there's something I can help you with."

"And that is…"

Velvet motioned her to follow her into an empty hallway. Pyrrha followed her before she continued. "I'm thankful to Jaune for making my life here easier, as the rest of you have. Yang told me about your 'project' to get together with Jaune and I want to help."

"How…" Pyrrha had a bad feeling about this.

"Well I think Jaune wants to be a hero. The one to help others. You are always the one giving him the extra hand, so he has no reason to seek you out. However, if he sees a damsel in distress, he will act as the knight in shining armor. I believe that's why he's been paying so much attention to me." Velvet explained.

"So what you're saying is that I…"

"Need to be the damsel in distress. Create opportunities for him to help you and he will focus only on you," Velvet finished for her.

Pyrrha thought about it for a moment. It was true. Jaune might even feel emasculated because of all her assistance, but he would jump at the chance to help her. _He did say he wanted to pay me back for all I've done. Maybe I should just let him._ Pyrrha smiled at her conclusion. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Velvet waved as she left.

Pyrrha returned to her team's room and started on her homework, but her mind kept going to how she could put herself in a situation for Jaune to help her. "Are you still thinking about how to win Jaune?" Ren approached with his question.

"Yes," Pyrrha sighed.

"Pyrrha, listen to me. Jaune and I have become pretty good friends and he's always telling me about the girls he talks to. I can easily ask him why he-," Pyrrha clasped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh," she whispered, "Jaune's waking up."

Ren rolled his eyes and went back to his desk, a little more irritated than before. Jaune yawned and sat up on his bed. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Ten," Nora replied cheerfully.

"Aw, crap! I've gotta get to the cafeteria before they stop serving breakfast." Jaune fell off his bed, quickly dusted himself off and bolted out the door.

"Now that he's gone, will you accept my-" Ren attempted to help again.

"Hold that thought," Pyrrha interrupted, "There's something I need to take care of.

Ren through his arms up, Nora giggled and Pyrrha went for the door.

She decided she wasn't going to be able to be the damsel in distress Jaune sought out. It wasn't in her nature. So if she couldn't do it herself, she would get help. She knocked on team RWBY's door, which was answered by Blake. "Can I talk to you guys?" Pyrrha asked.

"Only Yang and I are here right now. Ruby accidently scratched Crescent Rose and panicked. She ran to the mechanics room to buff it out. Weiss went to go help her, claiming that it was 'her duty to make sure her partner and her equipment are in tip top shape'." Blake responded.

"She's been spending a lot of alone time with my sis," Yang muttered from within the room.

"Anyways, what do you need?" Blake asked.

"I, um… This might sound a little weird, but I need a bully," Pyrrha rubbed her arms.

"Uh… What?" Yang peeked around the door. "I think Cardin's available."

Pyrrha shuddered before continuing. "That won't do. I need someone to subtly cause me small, _manageable_, havocs that… Jaune can save me from."

Blake had an amused smirk, but Yang was practically bursting from laughter. Pyrrha endured until the brawler finally settled down. "I think Blakey and I can handle that," Yang replied.

"Just so we're clear," Pyrrha warned, "I don't want this affecting my grades and I only need small practical jokes at the most. Understood"

"Of course! Anything to help a friend," Yang continued to smile.

The three girls turned to the sound of footsteps to see Jaune returning with a frown on his face. "What's the matter?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"I was too slow. And I'm starving," Jaune replied.

Pyrrha went to go console her leader when she lost her footing and tripped forward. She could see Yang retracting her foot at the last moment before colliding into Jaune. The two ended up sprawled on the floor with Pyrrha on top. Both of their faces were flushed. Yang was laughing and Blake was giving a small giggle. "I, uh, thank you for not letting me hit the ground," Pyrrha joined with a nervous laugh of her own.

"N-no problem," Jaune squeaked.

Pyrrha thought Jaune's embarrassment was a little advanced until she realized that the cleavage of her outfit was directly in his line of view. She quickly rolled off of Jaune, who scrambled to his feet and offered a hand. "It's not often I help you up," Jaune laughed, still a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be plenty of times that she'll need you," Blake gave a sadistic smirk.

Pyrrha groaned. She had made a terrible mistake.


	6. Role Reversal II

**I was planning on taking some time for a small break, but I couldn't. Reading the reviews encouraged me push myself and push out another chapter. Thanks for the support. It is appreciated.**

**Also thanks to Kisdota-The Freak Gamer for giving me some ideas for the next chapter. If anyone else has ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

**So anyways, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pyrrha fell back onto her bed, utterly exhausted from the week, even though it was only Wednesday. Her choice to be the victim of Yang and Blake's antics had taken a toll on the poor girl. However, the plan seemed to be working for Jaune had been spending a lot more time with his admirer. At first, he had quickly assisted Pyrrha when her hired tormentors had sprung one of their traps, but after the first couple days, he seemed to stick to Pyrrha and often offered to help her with her daily tasks. Of course he was acting out of a natural male instinct to help a troubled girl, but that didn't matter to Pyrrha. She was soaking up all the attention he was willing to spare. He had even gone as far as opening any door she approached and pulling out her chairs for her.

To be fair, the mischievous tag team of team RWBY had kept the pranks tame as she asked, but she now regrets not putting a cap on how many there should be. It seems that they haven't let Ruby and Weiss know what they're up to, which was good because two of them were doing a fine job by themselves. Pyrrha shuddered at the thought of the full force of RWBY working together to embarrass her. The recent events, however, had not gone unnoticed. Ren almost immediately picked up that something was amiss and had asked Pyrrha about it, but her only reply was that she was working on a secret plan. Weiss was the next to figure it out, but she seemed to chalk it up as Yang being immature and dragging Blake down with her. Ruby showed some concern, but then noticed the effect that Pyrrha's recent behavior had on Jaune. She was content with that and shot Pyrrha a knowing look every once and a while.

The young, love struck girl sat up and reflected on the past few days. Beginning on Sunday, when the teams got together to train, Yang and Blake decided to start with tripping her and pushing her a little harder whenever she was next to Jaune. Most of the time, Jaune was able to catch her, but there were the few awkward incidents were they ended up sprawled on the floor, on top of each other. Pyrrha highly suspected that Yang tried for this, for she could swear that she heard the small click of a small scroll camera when she and Jaune were in a more compromising situation. After that, they went for lunch and hung around the school talking. Every once and a while, Yang would pinch Pyrrha's side and make her squeak. She told the others it was just a small injury acting up. When Jaune asked if he could help, Blake suggested that he message it. Jaune blushed and turned away while Pyrrha explained hurriedly that that was not necessary.

Before they knew it, it was Monday morning and they had to get ready for class. It turned out that one of the girls had snuck into team JNPRs room and stole Pyrrha's toothpaste, so Jaune offered to lend his. When they arrived in class, Pyrrha sat down and was mortified to hear the unmistakable sound of a whoopee cushion on her seat. At the sight of her embarrassment, Jaune took the rap and excused himself, blaming some spoiled sausages he had for breakfast. Professor Port had asked if anyone would be able to stay after class to help him sort some paper work for extra credit. Not even Weiss wanted to be alone in a room with the slightly disturbing professor, but when Blake volunteered Pyrrha, Jaune interrupted, saying he planned some team exercises that required her. After classes, Yang had tossed a balloon filled with ketchup. When asked, Pyrrha said it was just some dumb kids, but that didn't stop Jaune from running to get her towels.

Tuesday rolled in and Jaune was beginning to follow Pyrrha, looking for any troubles. Even with the vigilant knight by her side, Yang and Blake had managed to hide her shoes in the morning, to which Jaune scoured the room for before finding. During class, Blake must of used her stealth skills to a piece of paper to Pyrrha's back which read "I want Prof. Port's babies". Thankfully, Jaune pointed it out and helped her take it off before anyone else could see. When in professor Oobleck's class, Pyrrha rose to answer a question only to feel the sensation of ice cubes cascading down her back. _Where were they even keeping that hidden?_ She had wondered. Her answer became a mess of gibberish and vocal jerks. Jaune whispered the answer she already knew, but to him, it seemed as if he was helping her.

Today, the girls decided that Pyrrha needed peanut butter in all her socks. As she was getting dressed, she had to quickly examine the gooey substance that violated her feet when she pulled on her first sock. After finding the rest of them in similar states, she relented to wearing them, not wanting to tip off the others about her plan with her bare ankles. She then dropped the others off in the laundry room. On their way to class, Jaune awkwardly offered to let Pyrrha lean on him after noticing her uncomfortably walking down the hall. He asked if anything was wrong, but she said that it was that old injury again, but she accepted the offer, secretly smiling at the close contact.

They had combat practice today, and some cruel force had given Goodwitch the idea that Yang would make a good match up for Pyrrha. The duel went pretty well and Pyrrha thought she was going to get though it without any more pranks, but after subduing her opponent and returning to the rest of the class, she could hear a few other students snickering. Jaune went bright red, Nora giggled and Ren turned away with a faint blush himself. Jaune moved to be back to back with the confused Spartan and whispered that she had a noticeable rip in the back of her skirt. Pyrrha flushed and thanked him before covering her behind with her shield and asking to be excused. It was only a few minutes before the end of class and before lunch, so Goodwitch OK'd the rest of the day, Blake and Yang settled for constantly bringing up the ripped skirt incident at every available time, teasing her constantly. At about dinner time, Jaune stood up to them, saying that fun was fun, but they should stop harassing his teammate. The girls put on their best guilty faces that muttered sorry, but smiled at Pyrrha for the fruits of their work.

That was only minutes ago and both teams retired to their rooms for the night. Nora and Ren were going into town to get ice cream for their weekly not-date. Jaune was at his desk going over notes when he turned to Pyrrha with a concerned look. "Hey Pyrrha, can I talk to you?"

"What is it," she responded, curious of his troubles.

"Well, I've noticed you've been a little… off lately. Is anything bothering you?"

"Hmm? Nothing's wrong. It's just been a bad week," Pyrrha plastered a smile on her face.

Pyrrha was practically screaming in her head._ Are you kidding me!? He can't pick up on my feelings, but he can see through my attempts to get close to him?_ "I've noticed Yang and Blake are being harsher on you. If there's something wrong, you can talk to me," Jaune continued.

Pyrrha was torn between the sweetness of his concern and the selectiveness of his perception.

"Really Jaune, I am fine," Pyrrha retorted.

"If you say so, but Pyrrha, I tried to shoulder my problems in silence and slowly spiraled towards depression. You were the one to pull me out of that. You're the strong, smart hero that saved me. To see you going down the same path is terrifying. If you won't talk to me, please get the help you need."

Pyrrha's heart broke at his words and decided that it was time to end this scheme.

"Alright, Jaune. Thank you. Your words really helped." Pyrrha gave him a genuine smile.

Jaune smiled back, pleased with himself. Pyrrha noticed that at some point during their conversation, Jaune had moved to sit next to her on her bed. Their faces were pretty close to each other and they had just shared a heart-warming moment. _Should I kiss him? It seems like perfect timing. I'm going for it._ The Spartan leaned into the knight, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. She remained like that for a moment before her eyes snapped and saw Jaune was back at his desk, working. "Glad I could help"

Pyrrha gave a silent scream and lightly pulled at her hair.

Nora and Ren returned shortly after, Nora's face still covered in chocolate ice cream. Nora mentioned that she was feeling sleepy and climbed into bed. Jaune followed soon after. He had been going to bed early lately to make up for his early mornings with Velvet. Pyrrha thought about going over to the room across from theirs to talk to Yang and Blake, but figured it was too late and would talk to them tomorrow. She heard footsteps from behind and turned to face Ren. "Pyrrha," he took a deep breath, "Pay attention. It's obvious that you set something up with Blake and Yang and it's somehow connected to Jaune. You don't need to do this. I won't go behind your back, but if you want me to-"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "We should get that," Pyrrha stated. "I'll listen to what you have to say after."

Pyrrha opened the door to find Professor Ozpin. "Professor?"

"Good evening Ms. Nicos. May I talk to you for a moment?" Ozpin smiled down to her.

Pyrrha looked to Ren and shrugged as an apology. "Of course."

The two stepped into the hall and began to walk. "So what did you want to talk about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well… We take bullying very seriously here at Beacon and some of your teachers have reported that you may be suffering at the hands of another student. Is this true?"

"In all due respect Professor, I don't know why I'm being singled out. Others like Jaune and Vel-"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ms Nicos," Ozpin interrupted, "Mr. Arc seems to have everything under control for himself and those around him."

Pyrrha saw the knowing smile and was a little glad that she wasn't the only one who saw Jaune's potential. "Everything's fine. I was planning on ending it tomorrow."

"Very well. I'll trust you. Now get to bed, there are classes in the morning.

Pyrrha scurried back to her room. "Now that you're back, I can-" Ren started.

"Sorry Ren, I have some things to think about. Can we talk later?"

"Yeah, sure," Ren pinched the bridge of his nose and went to lie in his bed.

Pyrrha thought she heard him mutter "I don't know why I even try", but ignored it. She went to bed to and prepared herself for tomorrow.

The next day came, but Pyrrha couldn't find Blake or Yang. They weren't in the girls room getting ready or at breakfast. Ruby said that they left to take care of something and that worried Pyrrha. They showed up at class, but sat too far away from Pyrrha to talk to her. At lunch, they were also absent, but again were present at class. After the day had finished, Pyrrha decided to seek out the elusive duo. She separated from her friends and was walking down an empty hall when she was grabbed and pulled into a closet. "Blake? Yang?" She looked between the two.

"Sup Pumpkin cereal. We've got one more prank to top off all of our work," Yang smiled eagerly.

"Right, you see about that, I- HEY! What are you doing!?" Pyrrha tried to get away as the others started to pull off her clothes.

"This'll definitely help put you in a damsel in distress situation," Blake snickered.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in horror when Yang pulled out a very familiar swimsuit. "Wait! No!"

But she was no match for the two girls, who changed her and ran away with her clothes. By this time, other students were walking through the hall and Pyrrha was trapped. "I can't believe those two," Pyrrha whispered to herself. "What now?"

She peeked into the hall and spotted Jaune.

"Psst. Jaune!" she quietly called out.

"Pyrrha? What are you doing?" Jaune moved over to the door.

"I'm… not decent right now. Lost a bet. Can you run to our room and pick up some clothes?"

Jaune blushed and looked confused, but started down the halls. However, he stopped abruptly and cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's the janitor. And It looks like he's heading for this closet," Jaune whispered to her.

"Oh no." Pyrrha knew once he opened the door, her life was over.

"You're really in trouble this time, huh?" Jaune looked to her.

"I suppose I am," Pyrrha replied mournfully.

Jaune had a look of determination as he began to remove his jacket. "What are doing?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune didn't answer as he then removed his pants. Students pointed and laughed as Jaune handed her the clothing. "Jaune… I-"

"Hurry. The janitors coming," Jaune said through his intense blush.

Pyrrha's logic took over and she put on Jaune's uniform. She then ran out, pulling Jaune along as fast as she could to their room.

They made it, but not without half the school seeing Jaune in an undershirt and orange boxers. Pyrrha couldn't believe what he just did for her. "Jaune, thank you," she tried to comfort him.

"I-it was nothing," Jaune could only stare at his feet.

Pyrrha felt horrible and knew she had to make it up to him. "The least I can do is show you what I was trying to hide," she blushed as well as she removed Jaune's clothes.

"What do you mean?" Jaune looked up and his face lit up like a Christmas light.

Pyrrha could say she was a little pleased with his reaction, but her head snapped to the opening door. Nora started to enter, but then noticed her two underdressed teammates. She grew a knowing grin and closed the door again, but not before saying "I'll leave you two to what you were doing."

The two remaining blushed fiercely. "We should get changed," Jaune muttered.

"Agreed," Pyrrha replied, catching Jaune's quick glances. She smiled in spite of her embarrassment.

After that, Pyrrha went to RWBY's room to scold Blake and Yang and inform them the plan was off. She returned to her room after words. She and Jaune were still awkward around each other, but it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Word of Jaune's little streak got out, but thanks to his reputation as the school goofball, the damage wasn't too bad. Pyrrha sighed and went to bed early that night. She was happy things were normal again, but she would need her sleep, for tomorrow she would get none due to the sleepover.


	7. Sleepover

**Heyo! I managed to squeeze this one out between my busy schedule, but the next chapter may take at least a couple days, sadly. I still keep a progress report on my profile for how the next chapter is coming along if some of you get curious.**

**Once again, everyone has been amazing with the reviews and it has made me work harder. **

**I'd also like to thank Kisdota-The Freak Gamer again for helping me get over some writer's block. His influence has greatly affected this chapter and he even gave me a great idea for a future chapter. I'm bumping up the chapter expectation to 16, but it could go even further if anyone else suggests something good.**

**And with that, I'll leave you with the newest chapter.**

* * *

No matter how fast Oobleck moved or talked, his class couldn't go any slower. Ruby was practically bouncing in her seat, unable to contain her excitement. Every few seconds, she would look to the clock, her mind begging it would go faster. Tonight was the big sleepover her team had planned and she was waiting all day to get back to their room to set up. Weiss, on the other hand, was having difficulties containing her irritation. Her rambunctious partner was causing quite a distraction from the seat beside. She had even been elbowed a couple times, followed by a quick sorry. Thankfully, the class was almost over and she only had to put up with it for a few more minutes. Also, she to admit she was a little excited for tonight. She never had a sleepover before. Of course this is the only reason why she held herself from scolding the younger girl.

Across the room, Pyrrha, already have written down all the notes for the class, was quietly chatting with Nora about their nights plans. "So it started with team RWBY and us, but now Velvet and that Penny girl are coming too? Tonight's going to be awesome!" Nora exclaimed a little too loud.

Professor Oobleck cleared his throat and gave her a stern look, but continued rapping up his lesson. "I look forward to spending the evening with our friends as well," Pyrrha whispered.

"Ren and I had sleep overs all the time growing up," Nora mentioned with nostalgia, but added after seeing Pyrrha's amused face, "But we only watched movies and ate junk food!"

Pyrrha smirked at her friends embarrassed reactions and had a difficult time picturing Ren eating anything unhealthy.

The bell finally rang and Ruby zipped out of the room, casually followed by the rest of her team. The three remaining members met up With Pyrrha and Nora, as well as Velvet, to talk about their plans. Velvet split from the group to go get her things, saying she was going meet them at 6:00. The rest of the girls turned the corner into their halls in time to hear a resounding "Yes!" from the door of team JNPR. The girls saw Jaune rummaging through a large brown bow that lay outside in the hall, Ren behind him with a curious look. "What ya got there, Vomit Boy?" Yang asked.

Jaune gave a small scowl at the nickname, but went back to smiling as he explained. "After you guys suggested a slumber party, I thought Ren and I could spend the night doing something, so I sent a letter home to my mom, asking her to send some things and they came just in time."

"What did you get?" Nora, now excited joined her leader in searching the package.

Jaune removed the Styrofoam to reveal a small TV set as well as a game console with a few games. "Aww, no fair! I wanna play video games," Nora whined.

"It's okay Nora. I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun ourselves. And it's here now, so I'm sure Jaune will let you play it some other time," Pyrrha comforted her friend.

Yang interrupted at that moment. "Jaune! How could you?"

She continued after Jaune gave her a curious look. "Now that she knows what you'll be doing tonight, you've ruined all the yaoi fantasies Blake was going to have!"

Instead of the expected reaction, Blake only smirked. "You're one to talk. I found your dream journal."

Yang's face blanked at the mention of her secret. Weiss pushed through the group with an annoyed look. "_Anyways_, we should go help Ruby."

The other two agreed to a silent truce and followed the heiress into their room. "We should get ready as well," Pyrrha suggested.

Nora nodded and went to gather her things. "Come on Ren, help me set this up," Jaune heaved the box into the room.

Ren reluctantly followed content that everyone else was happy. Several hours passed and after Nora and Pyrrha had got changed in to their pyjamas, gathered their sleeping bags and some miscellaneous items, they opened the door, ready to start the party. The boys followed, saying their goodbyes for the night. Nora and Jaune were finishing their conversation about some popular video game, so Ren moved close to Pyrrha to whisper to her. "Well everyone is at the slumber party; this may be the perfect time for me to talk to Jaune."

"Talk to him about what?" Pyrrha was genuinely confused.

Ren sighed, but continued. "I consider you an Jaune good friends of mine and I want to hel-"

"Hello Jaune."

"GAH! Penny! Uh… Hi," Jaune nervously laughed as he hid behind Nora, who had an amused smirk plastered on her face.

Penny stood in her bright green pyjamas and socks, holding a gray pillow and a small bag. "I hope I'm not late."

"Nope! Right on time," Nora responded. "Also, I think you'll be glad to know that Jaune and Pyrrha broke up."

Both hunter and huntress in training mentioned looked at Nora in disbelief. "And that's what you get for playing video games without me," Nora whispered to a terrified Jaune.

"Excellent! Perhaps we might be able to rekindle the flame of our passion and love," Penny offered, creepy smile still present.

"Oh geez, Penny. I'd love to, but I, uh… need some time to heal. It might take years," Jaune managed to squeak out between his whimpers.

"I'll wait for you," Penny replied almost instantly.

Jaune moved from the traitor on his team and opted to hiding behind Ren. "Well it was good seeing you. Have fun good night. Goodbye," the trembling knight used his human shield to cover his retreat back into his room.

Pyrrha was slightly angry at Nora, but couldn't hold it against since Jaune seemed to still avoid her only known rival.

Nora knocked on the door to RWBY's room and it swung open to reveal a smiling Ruby. "Hey guys! Penny, I'm glad you could make it. Velvet arrived a little early, so we're all here. Come on in."

Inside the room, a small array of snacks were set on a small folding table, magazines, both beauty and weapons based, littered the floor and a couple board games were waiting in the corner. On Yang's bed sat a portable DVD player with several disks, ranging from romantic comedies to horror. Velvet and Blake were sitting on the floor talking about recent faunus rights movement. Yang was circling the snack table, the only thing keeping her from divulging was Weiss' cold stare from her place on her own bed. The three newcomers put their things with Velvet's and then joined the others. Pyrrha picked up a weapons magazine and flipped through it with Ruby, who excitedly chatted about the various articles. Nora joined Yang and the two quickly started an eating contest, much to Weiss' disgust. What troubled Weiss even more though was the socially challenged red head who sat beside her on her bed and tried to start a conversation.

"Good evening Weiss," the puppeteer greeted.

"Good evening to you," Weiss responded, letting her Schnee upbringing control her speech.

"How have you been doing?"

"Fine. This evening's social event is going as planned. It's good to see all of Ruby's hard work come to fruition."

"I suppose you'd like to see Ruby happy in any scenario," Penny smile widened.

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss, now curious, focused on her companion.

"Are you and Ruby not in some romantic relationship?"

"WHAT! Of course not," Weiss screeched.

All heads turned to the outburst, quieting Weiss down with a blush. She eyed Ruby for a moment longer, then turned back to Penny. "What gave you that idea?" she whispered harshly.

"I calculated my conclusion from the interactions I've observed between you and Ruby. I meant no offense."

"Whatever. Just don't bring it up with anyone else. Especially Yang," Weiss shuddered at the thought of what Yang's reaction would be if she suspected that Weiss was involved with her beloved little sister.

"If you say so. I will go converse with the others now. Thank you for inviting me to your slumber party."

Weiss sighed in relief. After a moment of contemplation, she went to join Blake and Velvet. The next couple hours went by smoothly. They watched a movie, gossiped (Jaune was brought up a magnitude of time, to Pyrrha's dismay), and played a couple of bored games. It was about 10:00 at this point and Yang stood up and clasped her hands together. "Well ladies, I think it's time we continued an age old tradition of playing everyone's favorite game. Truth or dare."

Ruby's eyes widened as she scrambled to the far wall. "Nuh uh. No way. I'm not ever playing _that_ with you ever again." The young girl growled at her sister.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," Yang grinned in response.

"She can't be that bad," Blake remarked skeptically.

"Last time we played, I ended up six blocks from our house in nothing but a pink frilly tutu, and it was the middle of winter mind you, singing 'I'm a little tea pot in front of all of signal's students. Yang wouldn't even drive my home after words. I couldn't show my face at school for a week," Ruby's face flushed at the bitter memory.

The others turned to Yang with questioning and somewhat scared looks. "Um… I like to play hard core?" Was her only response.

"If we play, how about we rule it so that we can't leave the school grounds," Blake offered.

"And let's n-not do anything t-too humiliating," Velvet suggested nervously.

"But that ruins the game," Nora countered.

"What if everyone gets one freebee. One truth or dare they don't have to do," Pyrrha interjected.

"Fine, fine," Yang waved to calm everyone down, "We'll play by your rules. Is that fine with you sis?"

Ruby still looked suspicious, but sat down with the rest of them. "I'm watching you," she whispered.

"Now before we start, there's one last thing," Yang announced as she pulled a grayish green dust crystal from out of her pocket.

Weiss, with her advance knowledge of dust, gawked at Yang's new toy. "Where did you get that?"

"What is it?" Penny inquired.

"It's a specially crafted dust used by Vale police forces and detectives to interpret the authenticity of the statements given by their suspects," Weiss explained.

"Is a wha?" Ruby cocked her head.

"It's a lie detector," Blake cringed.

"That's right. Those of you planning on choosing truth will not be getting off easy tonight!" Yang exclaimed happily as she placed the crystal in the center of their circle.

The girls looked uneasily at each other, but none of them moved.

"Now since it was my idea, I'll start." Yang surveyed the room before pointing out her victim. "Weiss."

Across the hall in team JNPR's room, the boys sat on their beds, eyes glued to the screen in front of them. To say Ren was irritated would be an understatement. He didn't think of himself as better than Jaune, but he could admit he was faster, a little stronger, had a better grasp on his emotions and maybe even smarter. So with that in mind, Ren couldn't possibly figure out why he was losing. This. Stupid. Freaking. Game! Sure, Jaune was a minor prodigy when it came to strategy, but this was ridiculous. It was a simple game that Ren was sure he could master in moments. After all, video games were mindless dribble and he always won against Nora, but the current score read 37-2, Jaune. His leader chuckled as a blue sphere flew from over a large rock and stuck itself to Ren's helmet. Ren growled as his head detonated and Jaune celebrated with an inappropriate gesture over his corpse.

"What's the matter Ren? Did you forget you had invisibility equipped? Or did deplete when you had to retreat from my banshee onslaught?" Jaune taunted.

Ren refused to dignify him with a response, but his scowl deepened when his character dropped from a sniper round. "You know, there's a web series based on this game. It's pretty funny if you want to watch it after."

The game paused when the two heard a knock on the door. "Jaune?" a feminine voice called out. "Um… I need to ask you something."

Ren had already pieced together that Jaune was about to be involved in the party parallel to their room and was going to stop Jaune from answering the door until he glanced back at the screen and remembered the knight's teasing. _He's on his own_, Ren smirked to himself.


	8. Sleepover II

**I can't believe I got over a hundred followers. I will definitely take this to the end now. Every single review spurs me on to work a little harder to get the next chapter done. I know I'm repeating myself, but thanks for the support. **

**Even if there's a criticism, if it'll help improve the story, I'd still want to hear it.**

**Anyways, PM or review me if you have any questions or thoughts. Also, there's a little bonus at the end of the chapter for hitting 100 followers.**

* * *

"Weiss!" Yang pointed across the room to the snow themed princess. "Truth or dare?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, but relented to the game. "Truth."

"I thought you would choose as such," Yang grinned, "So what's the ice queen's most embarrassing sexual fantasy? And be descriptive."

Weiss scowled with a blush on her face. "Pass," she growled.

"That fast, huh. Well no matter. There's no safety net for you now," Yang replied.

Weiss through her a glare, but the brawler's grinned wider. She accomplished two goals with her question. She made sure that Weiss would have to face all of her future challenges and she confirmed one suspicion that was nagging her. As she asked her truth, she noticed the heiress' eyes flicker nervously to her own little sister. _Alright then. No mercy_, Yang thought to herself.

"I think it's your turn now, Weiss," Ruby smiled to her partner.

Weiss scanned the room for a moment, thinking carefully and tactically. "I think I will choose Nora. Nora, truth or dare?"

Nora eagerly bounced into standing and pumped her arm into the air. "Dare! Lay it on me!"

"I dare you to go back to your room and convince Jaune to come join our game."

Weiss got some curious stares, but she knew what she was doing. She realized that Yang was gunning for her and there was no way she could beat the blonde in a game of embarrassment. She also knew that the same blonde wouldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with the awkward duo of team JNPR. Her only choice was to draw Yang's attention from herself. She felt bad for throwing Pyrrha under the bus, but sacrifices must be made to preserve the dignified Schnee name.

"Well that's boring," Nora pouted, but then brightened again, "Can I bring Ren as well?"

Weiss figured that the cunning boy would easily see through her ploy and feared that he would try to interfere. "No, just Jaune. He's going to end up here at some point anyways, might as well hurry the process."

Pyrrha shot her a dirty look, knowing fully well what she was up to. Penny looked pleased at the new development. "Fine." Nora muttered.

The Valkyrie left the room and moved to the opposing door. She knocked and called out her leaders name. The door opened to reveal Jaune with a confused look. "Nora? You know you don't need to knock, right? You live here too."

Nora peeked around the knight and waved quickly to Ren before returning to the conversation. "Well I didn't want to walk in on you while you were in your boxers or anything, unlike some other girls I know," Nora muttered the last part under her breath.

Jaune caught that last part and shivered a little, thinking about his robot like stalker. "S-so what did you want?"

"I need you to come back to the slumber party with me."

"Um… Why?"

"Because we're playing truth or dare and you have been requested, my liege," Nora finished with a dramatic bow.

Jaune paled, remembering the tales that Ruby had told him about how vicious her older sister could be. "I think I'll pass."

"How come?" Nora pressed.

She leaned in closer, trying to pressure her leader. "I, uh, you see…" Jaune stammered, looking for a good excuse, "It would be rude to end the game I've been playing with Ren. We've been having a lot of fun."

"That's alright," Ren interjected with a hint of malice in his voice. "I don't mind. Besides, I can practice while you're gone."

Jaune through his friend a pleading look, but it was only met with a glare that said 'you deserve this'.

The young knight sighed, unable to think of any other reasons why he couldn't go. "Alright."

He started towards team RWBY's room, but was stopped by Nora's forceful hand. "What th-"

"Jaune, this is a slumber party. If you are to enter that room, you will need the proper attire," Nora wagged her finger as to scold him.

"Wait, what?" Jaune dreaded what she was about to say next.

"You need to be wearing PJ's," Nora smirked.

Jaune groaned. He mostly fell asleep in his clothes since arriving at Beacon, but every member of team JNPR knew that his only sleepwear was his blue onesie. He was going to buy a more age appropriate set of pyjamas, but every time he tried, he had a nagging feeling that he was justifying the snickers of the others. Pyrrha always told him there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but he had caught her a few times staring at him with a small smile and thought she was only trying to help his self-confidence. "Everyone else is following the same rules. It's only fair that you do too," Nora giggled.

"She brings up a good point," Ren commented, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Jaune turned to him with a scowl and mouthed 'You're not helping', but sighed and turned back to the hammer wielder. "Fine. Give me a couple minutes."

Nora nodded and skipped back to the other room to inform the rest that she completed her dare. True to his word, Jaune approached the door, praying that nobody would enter the hallway with him the way he was dressed. The door was answered by Blake who looked shocked at Jaune's appearance, but then had trouble suppressing her giggles. She covered her mouth with one hand and opened the door further with the other. The rest of the girls had their own reactions. Weiss arched her eyebrow in amusement, Ruby looked like she was putting some serious effort into not letting her laughter get out, unlike Yang who pointed and laughed without shame. Pyrrha and Velvet both blushed and looked away and Penny, not understanding the source of the other girls mirth, only waved excitedly.

"Yeah, laugh it up. Let's just get this over with," Jaune grumbled as he sat down.

"It's okay Jaune, we had our fun," yang patted the boy on the back, "I think every girl here can agree that you can take that silly thing off."

"Oh thank dust," Jaune sighed in relief and started towards the door, but was pulled back by Yang.

"Hey now, I said you could take it off, not leave the room to change." Yang shot him a suggestive smile.

Jaune's face donned realization and then ripped his hand out of Yang's and scrambled to the other side of the room. His face resembled a tomato, similar to some of the others in the room. "I-I-I think I'm good."

Yang burst into giggles and Weiss, wanting to move onto to another topic, interjected. "Nora, it's your turn. Please hurry up so we don't need to listen to Yang's lewd dribble."

"Okay!" Nora responded cheerily, "Velvet! Truth or dare?"

Velvet jumped in surprise and stammered out her response. "T-truth please."

"What was the first thing that went through your mind when Jaune entered the room?"

Velvet blushed. "I thought he looked nice."

The crystal in the center in the middle of the room flashed red, startling the majority of the players. "What was that?" Jaune pointed to the lie detector.

"It just pointed out that Velvet lied," Blake answered.

"You have to tell us Velvet," Nora's grinned widened.

"I thought… he looked… cuddly," Velvet's answer was barely audible, but the attentive huntresses and hunter managed to hear it.

Jaune his face in his arms, knowing that this night was going to get worse and worse. Velvet nervously played with her ears, but decided to bring the group's focus to something else. "Pyrrha, truth or d-dare?"

Pyrrha was happy to help her nervous friend out. "Dare."

"I dare you to… um… go take a… shower… in the boy's room?"

Yang whistled while Ruby gasped with mortification. The naïve young girl thought that entering the other genders room was the ultimate sin. Pyrrha shrugged despite herself. She didn't like to back down from a challenge, but she was still a little unsure. "Jaune, would you stand guard at the door?"

"Can I…"

"Yes, you can get changed."

Jaune sped out of the room and into his and started to change. Ren, who was indeed practicing the game, gave him an inquisitive look. "I need to help Pyrrha with her shower," Jaune explained quickly before leaving.

The door reopened and the knight poked his head back in. "That's not what it sounded like. I'll explain later," Jaune added to his shocked teammate.

Jaune met Pyrrha outside the showers. After checking for other students, Jaune gave her the ok to go in. Jaune then stood outside the door to make sure no one would walk in on her.

Pyrrha wanted to be done as quickly as she could. After five minutes, she finished, dried herself and got dressed. _That was pleasantly uneventful_, the young Spartan thought to herself. She left the room and went back to the party with Jaune. The two entered and were about to sit down when Nora cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting something Jaune?"

Jaune sighed, but was back in the onesie after a quick trip across the hall.

Pyrrha contemplated what she wanted to do with her turn. Her eyes caught Penny's lingering stare towards her secret crush and a small fire rose up within her. "Penny, truth or dare?"

Penny turned to her with her ever present smile. "I believe truth is the safer route in this game."

Pyrrha hoped she would choose that. "Why are you so interested in Jaune?"

She tried to keep the edge out of her voice, but knew some of the others could detect her jealousy. Jaune only looked curious, missing the hidden meaning of his admirers question. "I don't understand the question." Penny stated, still smiling.

Everyone turned to the crystal, but it remained static. "Why are you in love with Jaune?" Pyrrha tried again.

"Because we're… soul mates?" Penny tried her best to answer.

Again, the crystal didn't react.

"I don't think you're going to get any more out of her," Weiss sighed.

Pyrrha sat back, still unsatisfied. Jaune moaned, his hopes of finding a war to deter Penny dashed.

"It is my turn now, correct?" Penny started. "Jaune. Would you like a truth or a dare?"

Jaune groaned again. "Truth, I guess."

"Who do find to be the most attractive in this room?" Penny leaned in closer, suspicion in her eyes.

Jaune's blush returned. He looked around the room to the eight, now curious girls. He learned that he wouldn't get away with something like 'you're all equally beautiful' while the damn crystal was in the room. "Pyrrha," he said quickly and closed his eyes, waiting for the storm to come.

Ruby and Blake smiled to Pyrrha, who was struggling to contain her uncharacteristic squeal. Yang was happy with her new material to tease the poor boy with. Velvet showed signs of disappointment, but acceptance. Penny's expression didn't change.

Jaune opened his eyes again to find the girls waiting for him. "Uh… Yang. Truth or-"

"Dare! Do your worst vomit boy," Yang exclaimed proudly.

Jaune scowled at the name and thought. When an idea came to him, so did an evil smirk. "Go flirt with professor Port for five minutes. In fact, try to seduce him."

Everyone turned to Yang, who turned green at the thought. "I'll… pass."

Ruby stared at Jaune in awe for giving a dare that not even her sister could complete. "We can pass!?" Jaune's , mood was mixed between hope and anger.

"Yep, but you only get one," Nora explained.

Yang recovered and so did her grin. "That's right. And there's one other person who already used hers."

The fiery blonde turned to Weiss. Weiss stiffened, her plan failed. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

Ruby jumped, her eyes open with fear. "What? Why?"

"Truth or dare?" Her sister asked again.

Ruby quivered and squeaked out a meek "Truth".

"Do you have a crush on Weiss?"

Ruby stared shocked at her sisters cruelty. She couldn't lie and if she passed, it would just confirm that she did. Weiss was also surprised as she blushed, but also wanted to hear her leaders answer.

Ruby, too embarrassed to speak, nodded her head with her eyes closed.

"There you go princess. I asked the question you wanted to," Yang giggled.

Ruby turned to Weiss, who kept a stoic expression, despite the bright blush. "We'll talk later. Just continue the game," Weiss whispered.

Ruby agreed and sought out her target. "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha smiled lightly. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jaune on the lips. And you can't stop trying until you do, even if he tries to stop you."

Yang chuckled at her little sisters innocence. Pyrrha turned to Jaune, who was looking incredibly nervous. _While I do have an excuse…_Pyrrha stood up and Jaune slowly crawled back. No matter how good the knight got at combat, he could not out match his teacher. In a flash, Pyrrha had him pinned to the floor, her face positioned above his. "Now I see why he needs to learn grappling," Yang whispered to Blake, who snickered in response.

Jaune looked like he was about to retort, but Pyrrha took his lips with her own. The rest of the girls, save Penny, oohed and giggled.

It was only a few seconds, but Pyrrha savored every part of it. She got up and released Jaune with a small smile. "Sorry Jaune, but it was a dare."

"I know," Jaune replied with a sigh, "I'm getting tired. I think I'll go back now."

No one could miss the sad tone to his words or glaze that overtook his eyes. He left with Pyrrha wondering if she did something wrong. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that would upset him," Ruby frantically apologized.

"It's not your fault, but I'm going to go talk to him," Pyrrha responded.

She chased him into the hall. "Jaune?"

"I'm not mad or anything. It just reminded me about my failed love life. I'll get over. Tell Ruby it's ok," Jaune smiled.

Pyrrha desperately wanted to tell him that she wanted that kiss, but something told her that would somehow make things worse.

She knew Jaune though, and if he said he'd get over it, he'd be back to normal by morning. She nodded and smiled then they parted into the parallel rooms.

Ren was still trying to improve at the 'stupid waste of time' when Jaune entered. "I'm back."

"I can see that," Ren paused his game. "Did you have fun?"

"You can say that. Wanna play another game after I get changed?"

"Sure," Ren smiled.

As he waited, Ren thought about the recent events and how it was affecting his team. While Jaune was out, he had already come to a conclusion. If Pyrrha wouldn't let him, he would find out for himself.

"Hey Jaune. Can I ask you something? About Pyrrha?"

* * *

**BONUS = The next chapter will be called "The Double Date"**


	9. The Double Date

**Hello people! Again and again, all of you are just really amazing and I am amazed at the support more and more.**

**Most of my other notes are at the end of the chapter as to avoid spoilers. Thanks to everyone for reading.**

* * *

Jaune awoke to a loud thump. His eyes shot opened and he sat up, looking for the source of the disturbance. The door to team JNPR's room was open and Pyrrha, who was holding an unconscious Nora, was struggling to get into the room. "Uh…"

"She refused to wake up. Velvet and Penny had already left and we could tell Weiss wanted us out so that she could clean," Pyrrha explained.

Ren, who just finished getting ready for the day, walked over and took the sleeping girl from Pyrrha. "This happens when she has too much sugar the previous night. If past experiences tell me anything, she'll probably be awake around 1:00."

Jaune yawned and looked over to his clock, which read 9:00AM. "Well at least you stopped me from sleeping in. I'm going to hit the showers," he informed his team as he gathered his sundries.

"I should probably do the same. Shall I meet you in the cafeteria for breakfast?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure, I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Jaune responded with another yawn.

Ren chuckled to himself. It was obvious that Pyrrha was trying to get a private morning meal with their leader, but he didn't make any comments. After his an enlightening conversation with Jaune last night, he figured that this would be something the two of them should solve on their own. The duo in question parted and the quiet boy returned his attention to the girl in his arms and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

After a shower and a new set of clothing, Jaune gave one final stretch before exiting the shower room to meet Pyrrha. "Jaune! Jaune!" The young knight heard his name being called.

He spun around to find Ruby charging down the hall only to flail and fall when she tried to stop herself from colliding into the knight. "Are you ok?" Jaune extended his hand to help her up.

The younger girl grabbed it and quickly pulled herself up. "I need your help," she exclaimed.

"With what?"

Ruby took a deep breath before she began. "Well last night, when we were playing truth or dare, I had to confess that I liked Weiss -of course you know this because you were there-, but after words, Weiss and I started talking and she said she felt the same way and I was really really happy, but I was also hyped out on sugar and it was late and I wasn't really thinking and so I asked her out, quietly so Yang couldn't hear us because her teasing would have been un bearable , and then Weiss said yes and I said woo and we had fun for the rest of the night, but then I woke up this morning and Weiss said she was looking forward to the date tonight and I remembered and I started to panic, but then I decided I should clear my head with a shower, so I got ready and then Weiss asked what we were doing and I haven't even planned anything so I said it was a surprise and that satisfied her for now, but now I need to plan an entire date, which is tonight and I don't know what to do!"

"Uh…," Jaune drawled, "I think I understood some of that."

"So can you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me plan my date."

Jaune quirked his eyebrow. "Why didn't you talk to your sister about this? She'd have a lot more knowledge on this kind of stuff."

Ruby deadpanned. "Yang, the queen of teasing?"

"Ok, I see your point, but I haven't really gone on any dates. What makes you think I can help?"

"What did you have planned for when a girl said yes? You were taking Penny to a restaurant, right?"

Jaune thought for a moment then smiled at his fellow leader. "I suppose I could help."

Ruby grabbed his hand and smiled back. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's no problem, but I got to get going. Pyrrha is waiting for me." Jaune began to walk away.

"Annnd there's one more thing I need you to do," Ruby called to him.

Jaune turned to Ruby, who was tracing circles with her foot and fidgeting with her hands. This was accompanied by one of her famous puppy dog looks. "I need you to come with us. On the date."

"What?" Jaune practically staggered at the request.

"It'll be really awkward if it's just the two of us, so we need an ice breaker," Ruby explained.

"I don't think Weiss will like it if I'm being a third wheel on her date." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"But that's the best part!" Ruby countered cheerily. "You won't be because it'll be a double date!"

Jaune sighed. "Ruby, I can't even get a date for myself. I won't be able to one by tonight to help you."

Ruby, undeterred, pressed on. "It's only to help me. You can ask a friend and tell them that you just need them for this."

Jaune blushed a little. "I wouldn't know who to ask…"

"C'mon Jaune! You and Ren are the only guys in our entire group. You can find one girl willing to help."

"I guess I could…"

"But not Yang. I'm not bringing my sister on my date. Or Blake because she doesn't like dating. Ren might kill you if you ask Nora and Velvet is meeting some family this weekend," Ruby explained.

"But that only leaves…."

"Jaune?"

The two turned to see Pyrrha approaching them. "Is something wrong? I've been waiting."

Jaune went from shock to embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Pyrrha. I was talking to Ruby and I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"That's alright, just send me a message over the scrolls next time," Pyrrha smiled to him.

"Anyways, thanks Jaune! I'm really counting on you. I'll talk to you again around lunch to discuss what you've come up with," Ruby waved as she sped back down the hall.

"But I didn't…" Jaune sighed.

"What was that about?" Pyrrha looked at him with concern.

Jaune blushed, remembering Ruby's request and what she wanted him to ask his teammate. "N-nothing. I'll tell you later. Let's go het something to eat.

Pyrrha shrugged, trusting in the young knight. The entire morning, Jaune was quiet, trying to think of a way to bring up such an awkward question. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting a little strange," Pyrrha asked as they walked back, snapping Jaune out of his thoughts.

"Wha? Oh, um… there's something I need to do and I'm not entirely sure on how to do it."

"Is there any way I can help?" Pyrrha offered.

Jaune blushed a fierce red. "Well… Yes. I need you to go out on a date with me."

Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock before she matched her companions blush and tried to hide her growing smile. "Okay, sure."

Jaune's head snapped to her, surprised by her easy acceptance. "Really? Don't you want to know why I need you to go on a date?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened again, this time in fear as she stammered for an answer. "I-I'm, uh, well I trust you and I'm sure that any reason you'd have would be a good one for something like this."

Jaune nodded his head, believing in the Spartans quick excuse. "Ah, ok. Well Ruby wants me to go with her on her date under the guise of a double date so that'll be less awkward for her and Weiss. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Pyrrha relaxed and smiled at him. "Of course I'll come. I would always help a friend."

_And I wouldn't describe being taken out by you as bothersome_, Pyrrha added in her head. "Gee, thanks. Now all I have to do is plan this date. I swear that Ruby is even worse than me when it comes to dating. Although I suppose she actually did get a date before me… with one of the girls I hit on," Jaune sighed.

_It wouldn't be that hard if you just looked right in front of you_. Pyrrha restrained her twitch.

"There's a theatre in town with a manager who's a big fan of mine. He's offered me tickets before and I could probably get four for a play playing tonight. Weiss seems like the type to enjoy that," Pyrrha offered.

"That's great! I'll make reservations at a restaurant in town and we'll be set. You're the best, Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha blushed and smiled as Jaune made the call with his scroll. By lunchtime, Pyrrha had secured four reserved spots in the front row for some play called 'from dust till dawn' and Jaune had explained what they were doing to Ruby. "Oh my gosh Jaune! You're a lifesaver! Weiss is going to love this," Ruby gushed quietly to Jaune at the table.

"Pyrrha helped a lot. I just made the reservations," Jaune replied sheepishly.

"So we'll meet at 6:00 and take the air shuttle?"

"Uh… yeah, sounds good."

"Is everything all right?" Ruby noticed her friend's distress.

"I might be a little nervous about tonight," Jaune answered.

"You dork! You're not even going on a real date. I'm the one who should be scarred," Ruby punched playfully, her cheerful smile lightening his mood.

"Hey, you didn't even plan your own date," Jaune countered, now smiling.

"What are you two talking about?" Yang appeared between the two of them.

The leaders of both teams froze in place, neither wanting to give Yang any fuel.

"Nothing! Something geeky you wouldn't really care about," Ruby rambled.

"Nonsense! I'm always interested in you, lil'sis," Yang slung her arm around the younger girl.

Yang had had suspicions that Ruby was up to something and had been trying to figure out what that was. Weiss was even colder than usual, refusing to answer any of her questions, not even with a regular snippy remark. Here she was, whispering and chuckling with Jaune and she was determined at this point. "It was about this web series I was trying to convince her to watch," Jaune interrupted, "About two teams of futuristic warriors and the wacky things they do."

"Okay then," Yang chirped and moved on.

The remaining two let out their breaths. "That was close. I know for a fact that she has over three hundred ways of making fun of me if she ever found out that I was on a date," Ruby whispered, "I found the book she keeps them all in."

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure she'd never let Pyrrha or I live down tonight either, even if it's just two help you."

They decided they should stop talking about it and save it for tonight.

The day moved on until the time eventually it was the time for the date. It was agreed that everyone would be dressed casually, but Ruby showed up at team JNPR's door about an hour early because Weiss wanted some time to prepare. When the clock hit six, the three said their goodbyes to Nora and Ren and went to go get Weiss. As they were leaving, the opposing door was opening for the departing heiress. Ruby went slack jawed at the sight of her date, who had done up her hair and carefully decorated herself in make-up. Her dress also seemed more detailed and sparkly. "Ruby told me that you two would be coming. I didn't know you were dating now," Weiss looked over the others.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked nervously at each other, neither of them having planned for this scenario. Pyrrha looked back to Weiss. "It's just as friends. I wanted to see this play and Jaune offered to come. It was lucky that it landed on the same day you two started dating."

"Oh, alright. We should get going before we're late," Weiss stated and briskly walked towards the school entrance.

Ruby looked dejected at the ice princess' actions. "I'm sure she's just nervous," Jaune tried to comfort her.

Ruby gave him a small smile. "By the way, what did you tell Yang about tonight," Pyrrha asked, also concerned about the lewd brawler.

"Blake said she'd distract her for us," Ruby replied before running to catch Weiss.

"Well… here we go," Jaune laughed nervously and started after the other two.

Pyrrha tried to contain her smile. _Perhaps I can show him that dating me can be fun. Maybe he'll ask me out on another. I can't waste this opportunity_.

The four walked to the entrance and onto the air shuttle. Unfortunately, they were so wrapped up in their conversations that they didn't notice the flash of blonde and brown follow them in.

* * *

**Some of you are going to hate me, others will love me, but Whiterose is officially in the story. I couldn't help it, the ship won me over through some other pretty good fanfics. To the Nora/Ren shippers, it will happen... just not soon.**

**Also, I'm a tentative, but I was thinking of pairing Sun and Velvet. I'm not too sure about so if you could let me know it would help.**

**Thanks. Read and review. Or not. I'm not the boss of you.**


	10. The Double Date II

**I know this came a little slower than the other chapters, but work decided to give me extra hours... suddenly. Anyways, I worked extra hard to get this one out.**

**To those who pointed out my spelling and grammar mistakes, thank you. It made more conscious of what I was typing and I believe I improved on that. It may not surprise you to learn that these are posted completely unedited. I don't even re-read it before it goes online (This method got me a 90% in English so I figured it would work here).**

**Again, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Pyrrha(c) Victory is now in the top 15 most followed RWBY stories!**

**As thanks, I will post the name of the next chapter at the end of the chapter again.**

**All suggestions and critiques through review or PM are accepted as always. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Uhh… Jaune? What are you doing?"

Ruby looked down to the blonde boy, who was currently laying face first on the air shuttle. He assumed this position shortly after their departure much to the others confusion. "Trying a new way to overcome motion sickness," Jaune's muffled voice responded.

"Is it working?" Pyrrha asked, kneeling to hear her leader better.

"Not really…" Jaune replied, his voice sounding like he was in pain.

"What is that even supposed to accomplish?" Weiss inquired.

"You know. Being vertical, not seeing the windows, trying to get closer to the ground…," Jaune trailed off.

"Maybe you get up now. Others are beginning to stare," Pyrrha offered her hand to Jaune, who took it and stood up.

His face green and eyes glossy, the young knight staggered to the nearest bench. Pyrrha followed him to try to comfort him. Weiss and Ruby hung back, partly out of fear of the return of Vomit Boy, partly because they wanted to talk with each other. "Will you be alright?" Pyrrha asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get used to it," Jaune gave a weak smile.

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything," Pyrrha smiled back, however, it was more to herself than to Jaune.

_Good Pyrrha, take every opportunity to show him that you care. Keep this up and you might end up on a real date._

Thankfully, Jaune didn't have any mishaps during the flight, but that didn't stop Pyrrha from hovering around to comfort him. Eventually Weiss and Ruby moved to join the members of team JNPR and the four conversed about their evening plans. The air shuttle landed and Jaune was the first to be off, followed shortly by his friends. Ruby and Pyrrha giggled as Jaune proceeded to attempt to hug the ground. "The restaurant is a couple blocks away," Jaune explained, "I'll lead the way."

No arguments arose as the hunter started into town. Behind the group however, a fifth individual was following them discretely, only noticeable by her long blonde hair and Cheshire smile.

Within minutes, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss found the restaurant that Jaune had made reservations for and entered. It was a quaint yet classy place, not too fancy, but not just any old diner. Jaune gave his name to the waiter and they were seated at a booth at the back corner. Pyrrha sat across from Jaune and next to Weiss, who was parallel to Ruby. They ordered drinks and talked amongst themselves while looking through the menus, however, the conversation was not going as some of them had hoped. "And then there's this other guy who died in the beginning, but he came back as a ghost, but then it turns out he was an A.I. and he always uses a sniper rifle, but he never actually manages to hit anyone…" Jaune continued to rant, only stopping to answer one of Ruby's many questions.

The two started with a challenge against each other in Jaune's game, but the playful banter turned into a full conversation, leaving the other two little room to speak.

Weiss looked over to Pyrrha, who had a similar look of annoyance. Even though she thought that Jaune and Pyrrha were going out as friends, she knew that Pyrrha was wishing it was as real as hers and Ruby's. The heiress turned back her date with intent to gain her attention, but her eyes widened, filled with fear at the approaching figure. Ruby noticed this and paused her talk with Jaune. "Weiss? Is-"

"Heeeey guys," Yang slinked up to the side of the table, "fancy meeting you here."

The rest spun towards the intruder, their faces similar to Weiss. "Yang!? What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Blake," Ruby looked up to her older sister with a sheepish smile.

"Aw well, I was, but Blake got a little wrapped up in something else."

Meanwhile, back at Beacon, Blake was wondering how well Ruby and the others were doing when she was approached by Ren. "Why do I feel like this has something to do with Yang," the young hunter asked.

Currently, Blake was tied up by Gambol Shroud and hanging from one of the campus trees. She had been like this for nearly an hour until the stoic boy showed up. "You may be correct," she looked down with an emotionless stare.

"What happened?" Ren asked.

"I might have let slip the fact that Ruby and Weiss were on a date and that Jaune and Pyrrha were also there. The rest is a bit of a blur."

Ren smirked a little. "So they're in a lot of trouble. Want help getting down?"

Blake sighed. "Yes please."

Back at the restaurant, the two couples were subject to Yang's merciless teasing. "I didn't know that you were going on a date. Why didn't you tell me?" Yang gave Ruby her saddest look. "I'm your big sister."

Ruby's guilt tripled when she spotted the tears in her eyes. She was about to say something when Weiss interrupted. "Yang, we weren't um… sure about how this would go and we wanted to do a test run," She explained, Yang's act even piercing her icy exterior.

Yang smirked to herself, but scowled as she turned to the heiress. "Are you saying you want to take my sister for a test run?"

Weiss and Ruby blushed, both of them stuttering out a denial. "I-it'd not like that! Weiss and I-"

"Quiet Ruby. I need to do my big sister duty. Now Weiss, our family believe in marriage before doing the nasty and if you're to join our family, you'll-"

"Join! This is only one date!" Weiss retorted, her blush still growing.

Yang leaned in to Ruby. "Hear that. I don't she's into commitment," She whispered to her sister.

Weiss slammed he fist onto the table. "I can be committed! You shouldn't say things like that."

"Weiss, I don't-," Ruby tried to interject.

"Really" Yang challenged the ice princess.

"Yes, really."

"Weiss, before you-," Ruby continued to attempt a say.

"Then prove it," Yang provoked her teammate.

"Prove it?"

"Yeah, prove that you really like my sister."

"Fine!"

"Weiss, can we t-"

Weiss reached over the table and grabbed Ruby's collar and pulled her into a kiss. Ruby submitted and both enjoyed the moment until they heard a click. The two snapped their heads to Yang, who had her scroll in her hand. "D'aww, their first kiss. I can't wait to bring this up as many times as I can," Yang gushed at the photo.

"Yang, that's not funny," Ruby whined as she hid her face.

Weiss sat, trying to suppress her blush and keep her face calm. During the commotion, Pyrrha and Jaune nodded to each other and tried to silently slip out of the booth, only to have Yang push them back down into their seats. "And where do you two think you're going? You didn't think I'd let you get off without any Yang brand mockery, did ya?"

"What is there to mock," Pyrrha tried to remain dignified. "We're here just as friends."

Jaune closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst. "Oh that's good. I'm sure the guest I invited will be thrilled to hear that," Yang smirked down to the two.

"Guest?" Both Pyrrha and Jaune asked.

And at that moment, almost like she was signaled, Penny entered the restaurant and waved to the group. "If you want my advice," Yang whispered to Jaune, "I suggest you start acting like Pyrrha there is the love of your life unless you want puppet girl to get a whiff of your mended friendship and willingness to start going out again."

As Jaune turned to the subject of his most recent nightmares, Yang winked at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in surprise. _Yang is helping me? Should I take advantage? No, that wouldn't be right, but still… I'll let him decide._ "Whatever you need to do to rid yourself of her, just do it. I'll be fine with it." Pyrrha tried to hide blush as she gave her offer to Jaune.

Jaune blushed as well as he tried to think of a way out of his current situation. "Good evening everyone! Ruby. Jaune," Penny greeted when she reached the table.

"Gah! Hi Penny," Jaune jumped out his thoughts.

"I see that you are prepared to start enjoying evening plans with women again. Perhaps it is time that we try again to ignite a burning passion?" Penny whispered the last part into Jaune's ear.

Jaune froze, terrified that Penny would continue to press him. _Is that her hand on my thigh!?_ Now panicking, Jaune's mind rapidly tried to piece together a plan when he remembered Pyrrha's offer.

"Uh, sorry Penny, but Pyrrha and I have made up. Our relationship is stronger than ever," he put on his best smile, obviously fake to everyone but Penny.

Penny's demeanor did not change as she replied. "Very well. I will continue to wait."

It was at this time Yang decided to push things further. "I don't know… We should make sure that you guys will really work this time. Just in case. Don't ya agree Penny?"

Penny considered for a moment. "It would be good to be certain.

Jaune scowled at Yang, who only smiled back. "Why not some lovey-dovey words for your sweety there Jauney-boy?" The brawler giggled.

Jaune gritted his teeth. "Of course."

All six girls looked at him expectantly, Pyrrha more than the others. Jaune sighed and blushed. "She's my lovely tulip that I would not be able to love with. Her hair is so beautiful that it stuns me and her eyes are so dazzling that they entrance me. She's amazing in every way and I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

The rest, save Penny, looked shocked. Despite being forced, Jaune sounded absolutely convincing. Pyrrha was squealing in delight inside her head. If she didn't know any better, she might have thought that he was being sincere.

"Wow. Well Pyrrha, I think that deserves a little somethin somethin," Yang nudged the Spartan.

Pyrrha snapped out her day dreams and nodded. She leaned over the table to kiss Jaune on the cheek. The boy blushed redder than a tomato and slipped deeper into his seat. "I was actually talking about an under the table hand job, but whatever su-" Yang began to explain.

"That is it! Yang, leave or I will get the manager to kick you out!" Weiss was furious now.

Yang backed up with her hands up. "Ok, ok, I had my fun. See you guys later."

Yang left, followed by Penny.

The remaining four sat in silence, all of them too embarrassed to speak.

Eventually, Jaune broke the silence with a nervous laugh and the quartet continued their dates. Dinner went over smoothly and they went to the play. Weiss enjoyed the performance while Ruby and Pyrrha struggled to keep interest. Jaune fell asleep, his head falling onto Pyrrha's shoulders, much to the teenaged girls pleasure. The play ended and the walk back to the air ship was pleasant as well. Ruby and Weiss started their own conversation and Jaune and Pyrrha had begun their own. "Tonight was nice," Pyrrha commented.

"Ya it was… well besides the whole Yang thing and the play was kinda boring," Jaune replied.

"Maybe next time we can do something fun."

"Next time?"

Pyrrha froze in place. Jaune didn't know that she already planned for them to go on another date. In a moment of courage, she took a breath and turned to the object of her affection. "Yes. I think we should go on another date."

Jaune thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure."

Pyrrha's jaw dropped and she restricted herself from jumping with glee… until Jaune continued. "We can invite Nora and Ren. Make it a team thing."

Pyrrha slumped as she walked; now hiding an inner rage. However, she did managed to hide her real feelings.

Soon, the group returned to Beacon and the students returned to their rooms. Weiss and Ruby braced themselves for the teasing that was sure to come as they entered their room. Jaune and Pyrrha found Ren and Nora playing the game system, Ren losing horribly once again. Jaune yawned and informed his team that he was going to head to bed. "Goodnight guys. Tonight was fun Pyrrha." He smiled to the Spartan, oblivious to Pyrrha's rage and love. Pyrrha smiled back, but fell onto her bed when Jaune left to brush his teeth. "If only I knew what he was thinking."

Ren looked over to his teammate, but remained silent. _She had her chance_. Pyrrha pulled out her scroll when she felt it buzz. It was a recorded message from Yang. Pyrrha pondered for a second before turning the volume low and putting the device to her ear. To her surprise, it was the compliments Jaune paid her that night. _She must have recorded it secretly._ Pyrrha smiled to herself. _At least tonight wasn't a total waste._

* * *

**Next chapter: Avalanche**


	11. Avalanche

**Hello! Christmas is coming and I am busier than usual, but I will continue to work on this story when I can. There might be some waiting time for the next couple chapters as well.**

**Also, I've read every review this story gets and I am never disappointed. Thanks again to Kisdota who through his suggestions have given me enough ideas for another two chapters, bringing the expected total to 18. I'm still willing to listen to other ideas or critiques.**

**Anyways, still loving all the support. Keep feeding my ego and I'll keep feeding you chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jaune was feeling great today. It was beautiful Sunday, he got to sleep in because Velvet said she was okay on her own and the cafeteria had served a buffalo wing buffet. He even did some training and managed to surpass all of his old records. Tonight, he was planning to lounge around with his team and playing a new game he picked up in town. He was heading back to his dorm room when he bumped into another student. Both fell to the ground with grunts. Jaune scrambled back to his feet and offered his hand. The boy he ran into rubbed his head and smiled as he looked up. "Hey, sorry about that, man."

"What, no. I bumped into you. I should be apologizing," Jaune laughed sheepishly.

The other boy grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. "No worries. These things happened."

It was at this time Jaune took in the stranger's appearance. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new student?" He asked.

"Naw," the stranger responded. "I'm here for the Vale tournament. Beacon's been setting up guest rooms for the out of towners."

Jaune nodded in understanding. "Ah, ok then. See ya later."

"Later."

The parted ways, but Jaune gave one last look at the other, noticing something peculiar. _Is that a monkey tail? I guess he's a Faunus._

Jaune arrived at his destination to find his team. "You look cheerful today," Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah, it's been a good day," Jaune beamed.

Nora jumped from her position and ran over to her leader. "Hey Jaune! Wanna play some video games? We can do two on two now!"

"Sure. Sounds like fun, but I've got dibs on Pyrrha."

Pyrrha perked up with a hopeful look. _He wants me on his team_? "There's no way I'm getting stuck with Ren.," Jaune smirked to the green-clad boy, who responded with an inappropriate hand gesture.

Pyrrha deadpanned. _Of course._

They powered up the system and were loading a game when the P.A. system buzzed. "Attention please," Professor Ozpin's voice rang throughout the school, "Would team JNPR and team RWBY please come down to my office."

Half the members of team JNPR groaned in protest, but begrudgingly made their way to Ozpin's office. In the hall, they met with team RWBY and they all proceeded.

They chatted about what they thought they were called down until they arrived at the headmaster's door. Ruby knocked on it and they heard the professor's voice call them in. The eight students lined up in front of Ozpin's desk and waited patiently. Professor Ozpin was reading over some papers and taking casual sips from his coffee mug. After a few moments, he finally looked up and smiled to the two teams. "I bet you're all wondering why I called you down here today."

He was met with blank stares and a few nodding heads before continuing. "I know it is the weekend and everything, but we have received an urgent request from a Northern mountain village.

"There are several reports of Beowolf attacks and I want you, as hunters and huntresses in training, to clear out the Grimm infestation."

"Sending two teams after a pack of Beowolves seems a little excessive, doesn't professor?" Weiss stepped forward.

"True," Ozpin replied, "but the area is considered a hazard zone and it could be a bit of an expedition into a blizzard. The extra assistance could prove invaluable. Your two teams work well together and know each other's strengths and weaknesses, so you will be working together on this mission. You will depart this evening. Gather what you will need and meet the air shuttle at 8:00. Understood."

The students nodded and departed to get ready. On their way back, in the hall, Jaune groaned. "Another flight? He didn't say how far the village is! The ride could be hours!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, quit your complaining," Weiss barked and the knight. "I've already set arrangements for a more… comfortable flight."

"And what does that mean?" Yang cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see," Weiss smiled cryptically back at her.

"Meh, probably isn't even anything that great," Yang whispered to Blake.

Yang soon ate her words, however, when they saw their mode of transportation. It was a private, luxury class shuttle complete with leather seats, a wide screen theatre and a mini-bar. The Schnee logo was painted on the side if the ship. "Damn Ruby, whatever you've been doing to Weiss to get her to be so nice to us, keep doing it. This is definitely worth my sister's innocence," Yang looked around, awed.

Ruby and Weiss blushed, but Weiss' came with a scowl. "This is your only warning Yang. One more crack like that and I will kick you of the ship, got it?" Weiss growled at her.

Yang frowned, but pointed her finger to something behind Weiss. "I can still tease Pyrrha, right?"

Weiss waved her hand and walked past her fiery teammate. "Of course."

Pyrrha stared slack jawed at the duo. Yang smiled at her, jerking her head towards Jaune and winking.

The pilot was given the directions and it was a pleasant flight. Even Jaune had little to no trouble with his motion sickness. They all talked, watched a movie and raided the snack bar. Eventually, they all fell asleep, the pilot telling them that they would arrive at their destination in the morning. Pyrrha stirred in her sleep, rays of light shining through the window and onto the seat she rested on. It was odd for her because she would wake right up, but she felt content to remain where she was. As her consciousness returned to her, she could fell that her arms were wrapped around something warm. Curious, she lazily opened her eyes to find her face inches from Jaune's sleeping one. She stifled a scream and franticly evaluated her situation. _How did this happen? We weren't even sleeping near each other._ Jaune was curled into a little ball and the young Spartan had one arm trapped underneath him and the other one was draped on top.

It was then that Pyrrha noticed a small piece of paper lying on her pillow. Slightly turning her head, she could see a little drawing of cartoon versions of Yang and Blake sticking their tongues out. _Why those two! One day I am going to… um… give them quite a talking to._ Pyrrha tried move the arm that wasn't trapped under her crush, but as she raised the appendage ever so slightly, Jaune jolted in his sleep and snuggle in closer. Pyrrha's face lit up, but she also knew that she was smiling. She was afraid of moving in case it woke up the blonde boy. She stayed like that for a few minutes until she heard shuffling followed by a yawn. Out of the corner of her eye, she could a green figure approaching.

"Uh, Pyrrha?"

"It's not what it looks like Ren!" Pyrrha replied quickly.

"Does he know that you're-"

"No. Blake and Yang did this."

She could practically hear her teammates smirk. "Can you help me?" She asked through gritted teeth. Ren chuckled before responding. "Just be ready to move."

Pyrrha tensed and nodded. Ren leaned over their team leader. "Hey Jaune, did you study for Oobleck's test today?"

Jaune shot up and fell out of the seat. "We have a test today!?"

While the object of her affection was still getting his bearings, Pyrrha slipped into the seat behind hers.

"No, we just thought you should get up now," Ren smirked down at Jaune.

Jaune scowled in return, but started to the washroom to get ready. Pyrrha sighed in relief. "I owe you one."

"Yes you do," Ren replied.

A short time later, the rest of Beacon's students were up and they were preparing to land. "No! You can't make me!" Yang clutched to her seat and cried.

"Come on Yang, we have to go," Ruby tried to pry her sister off the seat.

"But we were meant to be together! I can't leave, I love this thing!"

"It's not even yours, it's Weiss'," Blake retorted.

"I gave her my sister, she can give me this!"

Ruby puffed out her cheeks in anger when Weiss stepped forward. "For the love of dust, Yang, we'll need to ride it on the way back. Kill the beowolves quickly and we can come back."

Yang pouted, but let go of her beloved and trudged to the door.

They put on their winter clothing and packed their backpacks and entered the village. After a quick meeting with the village leader, they set out. They were at the base of a mountain surrounded by a massive forest. The Beowolves were said to be in a cave about half way up the mountain. Unfortunately, there was a fierce blizzard enwrapping the area. They spent hours climbing when Jaune had a thought. "Hey Nora."

"Yes Mr. Fearless Leader?" Nora shouted back at him.

"When we start fighting, I want you to keep Magnhild in its hammer form. The grenade launcher might cause an avalanche."

"Okey dokey," Nora chirped.

They continued for another two days, camping out on various plateaus every once in a while. On the third day, while the blizzard was still blowing, Blake finally picked up on a strange sound. "They're here," she warned her friends.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight. The Beowolves struck, but they were no match for eight trained Grimm killers. Several dozen of the monsters came, but numbers meant nothing. Jaune, still being the weakest fighter of the group, stayed near Pyrrha. They knew each other's moves well and they were stronger together. In ten minutes, the battle ended, the students breathing heavily.

"We won!" Ruby cheered.

"Back to my lov- The ship!" Yang announced.

The group started to move when suddenly, one of the Beowolves that was that to be dead leaped from the snow and charged Ren. Pyrrha, Jaune, Blake and Weiss rushed to aid their friends. "Ren! Look out!" Nora shouted and shifted her weapon to a grenade launcher.

"Nora, wait!" Jaune looked back.

However he was too late, for Nora fired her weapon, nailing the Grimm in the chest. The explosion sent Ren flying down the mountain and into Nora, who eagerly caught him. Her glee was cut short though when she could feel the mountain rumbling. Snow began to cascade down the side of the mountain, creating the forewarned avalanche.

The four that went to help Ren tried to run, but they were too close to get away. "Over there! A cave," Pyrrha pointed out. "Get in there."

There was enough distance between the other four and the hazard to run, but they would be separated from their friends. "Weiss!" Ruby called out, but was picked by her sister, who ran down the mountain.

"She's a big girl! She can handle herself," Yang shouted.

Meanwhile, Blake escaped into the cave, followed by Weiss, then Jaune and finally Pyrrha before the avalanche reached them. The four waited until the shaking stopped and the snow became static again. "Is everyone all right?" Jaune asked.

The three girls nodded. They turned to the entrance, which was buried in snow. After a few futile attempts, they determined that they would not be able to get out soon. "Will we run out of air?" Weiss asked.

Blake pointed to the ceiling. "No, I can hear wind coming from those cracks.

"But that doesn't change the fact that were stuck in this cave until help comes," Jaune commented.

They all looked at each other, wondering what they should do next.

* * *

**A/N: I finally decided on the final pairings. The reviews helped me decide so thanks!**


	12. Avalanche II

**Hi again. Ugh... Sorry, I didn't realize I uploaded the wrong chapter. If you already reviewed for this chapter, thanks for pointing it out for me and sorry you can't leave your thoughts on the real chapted. **

**Chapter 12 here for all of ya! I continue to receive amazing support and it makes me work harder to get the next chapter done. More people are starting to send suggestions, which I love and even if you point out a mistake I made, I'm glad because it makes it easier to fix it.**

**So here the real chapter. Read away!**

* * *

Yang growled in frustration as she continued to fire shot after shot at the snow before her. However, whenever the snow melted and gave way, it was replaced by another pile. "Hold. On. Guys. I'm. Going. To. Break. Through," Yang grunted out each word between blows.

Behind her, Ruby was scouting the surrounding area, looking for anyone that could help them. Ren had his arms wrapped around Nora, who was sobbing uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to. I panicked and now they're all trapped under the mountain!"

"It's alright Nora. We'll get them out," Ren tried to console her.

Nora threw her face into Ren's chest "But I ignored Jaune and he won't be my friend anymore!"

"Jaune's not going to stop being your friend. This will blow over and we'll be back at Beacon so that we can play that 2v2 game you wanted."

"But I have to be on your team and you suck!" Nora continued to cry.

Yang could hear Ren sigh and call out to her. "How's it coming?"

Yang breathed heavily as she replied. "Not good. There's too much snow for me to melt."

With a flash of rose petals, Ruby reunited with the rest of them. "And there's no one but us around here. We'll have to go back to town for help."

"But they're going to die if we leave," Nora sniffled.

"I think they're fine. They ran into that cave before the avalanche hit them. Let's go back to the village for some help," Ren smiled to his friend.

Inside the cave, the remaining students were not doing any better. "Great! This is just great. I knew I should've packed more fire dust," Weiss complained as she paced back and forth.

"We shouldn't waste our energy if we're going to be trapped in here," Blake tried to calm her down.

"Blake's right. We might be stuck for a while, so we should get our remaining supplies organized." Jaune announced. "Pyrrha, did you finish sorting through the bags?"

"Yes. From what is salvageable, we have enough food and water to sustain the four of us for two day, six lanterns and two sleeping bags," Pyrrha responded.

Jaune frowned. "That's not as much as I was hoping for. Anyways, we should rest for now. We just faced a pack a Beowolves and being tired won't help us think."

Blake and Pyrrha nodded in agreement, but Weiss frowned. "We only have two sleeping bags. What's your idea about that one?"

Jaune blushed, although his face was already red from the cold. "Two of you will have to double up. I don't mind facing the cold for the night."

Pyrrha got visibly angry at his answer. "Jaune, this is no time for you to be a gentleman. This is survival and it will do nobody any good if you die of Hypothermia. We can share a sleeping bag."

Jaune shrunk under Pyrrha's scolding and nodded. Weiss shivered. "Can we light one of the lanterns? It feels like it's getting colder in here."

Pyrrha was about to do as Weiss asked when Jaune stopped her. "We need to conserve them. If the cold gets unbearable during the night, then we can, but we'll have to suck it up for now."

Pyrrha was impressed with Jaune's logic and take charge attitude. She was also pleased that she was able to spend the night cuddling up to him. Pyrrha was confident their friends would rescue them in time and decided to try to enjoy the moment. She set up the sleeping bag while Blake did the same with the other. Weiss approached the Faunus with an unsure look. "Um, Blake?"

The bookworm turned around. "Yes?"

"I know we're going to share a sleeping, er, together, but can you not say anything to Ruby?"

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure."

The four soon settled into their arrangements for the night. Jaune and Pyrrha tried to refrain from too much contact within the small sleeping bag, much to the latter's disappointment. However, as the night carried on, the temperature continued to drop and the young Spartan found herself pressed up against her companion. "Um… Pyrrha?" Jaune caught her attention with a nervous voice.

"Hmm?" Pyrrha shivered.

"Uh… What's ya doin?"

Pyrrha broke from her half-sleep daze to understand Jaune's question. She realized that at some point, she must of rolled over and started spooning the blonde boy.

Her face flush, Pyrrha quickly let go and shifted in the bag. "S-sorry Jaune. It's really cold in here. I must of done it without thinking."

"Uh, yeah, of course. Maybe we should light a lantern." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and reached for the backpack.

"Thank dust!" Weiss sat up shivering. "It's freezing! Colder than any other night."

"We had specially made, heat insulated tents every other night," Blake commented.

Jaune placed the lantern between the two sleeping bags and returned to his position next to Pyrrha. The heat provided by the lamp was minimal, but it did relieve the students a bit.

Further into the night, Weiss sat up again scowling. "This isn't going to work. I can't be the only one who feels as if their body temperature is going to hit absolute zero."

The other three, who also had difficulties sleeping, agreed. "But what else can we do?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake avoided eye contact with the others as she spoke. "Well, there is one survival tactic for when it comes to freezing conditions… but no one here is going to like it…"

Weiss shivered again and growled. "I don't care, anything to warm up."

"I don't know…" Blake trailed off.

"Blake, please. We're getting desperate," Jaune pleaded.

Blake sighed. "Fine. When faced with dangerously cold conditions, one is supposed to remove all clothing and huddle together with another who has done the same and share body heat."

Weiss stared slack jawed at her teammate. Pyrrha refused to even look Jaune's way, her blush covered by the existing red caused by the cold. Jaune sat there for a moment before it dawned on him what Blake just said. With a look a realization and embarrassment, he buried himself back into the sleeping bag. "Well goodnight guys. I'm getting pretty tired."

"But what about staying warm?" Blake inquired with a bit of a smirk at the poor boys expense.

Jaune responded with a nervous laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine. No need to resort to drastic measures."

"Jaune, if you're uncomfortable with it, I won't make you do it and I'll suffer the cold as well," Pyrrha said sweetly.

Jaune's movement stopped while Blake and Weiss stared at the red head in shock. "Is she guilt tripping him?" Weiss whispered to the Faunus.

"I think so. I didn't think she could be that cruel," Blake whispered back.

"I-I mean, you don't need to be cold too," Jaune stuttered, Pyrrha's trick clearly working.

"No, no, no. There's no way I'd be able to fit into the same bag as the other two and I wouldn't want to put you in that position," Pyrrha continued.

"Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if we only, um, stripped to our underwear…"

"Well if _You're _okay with it," Pyrrha smirked in victory.

"I-I think I c-can survive."

Blake shot a knowing a look at Pyrrha, who only shrugged and shifted into the sleeping bag to remove her clothing. The Faunus then looked over to Weiss, who looked uneasy herself. "Let's do what they're doing. We won't be doing anything," Blake tried to comfort her.

"I suppose it won't be that bad," Weiss responded as she mimicked Pyrrha's actions.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to wonder into territory that Ruby's already claimed," Blake snickered.

"Stop hanging around Yang!" Weiss shouted from inside the blanket.

Jaune removed his removed his armor and clothes, all the coldness replaced by his burning embarrassment. When he finished, he froze in place for Pyrrha glomped him from behind and got as close as she could to his body. "Blake was right. This is much warmer," she whispered.

The red on Jaune's face became ten shades darker and he squirmed in her grip. "Let's get to sleep so we can work on getting out in the morning."

"Before we go to sleep," Weiss interrupted, "do we all agree to never speak of this to anyone? Especially Yang?"

"Agreed." The other three responded simultaneously.

Eventually sleep came and the four woke up the next morning. Jaune got dressed quicker than humanly possible and stood facing the cavern wall so the girls could do the same. "You're evil," Blake whispered to Pyrrha with a smirk.

"What!? We were only trying to survive," Pyrrha replied, having difficulty hiding her own smile.

"Well were going to have to get out of here soon or we're going to have to repeat that experience again tonight," Weiss grunted as she finished putting on her combat skirt.

"We still have some supplies. We can last a couple more nights," Pyrrha commented.

The three girls head's snapped to Jaune, who was yelling at the top of his lungs and charging at the caved in entrance with his shield out first. "Jaune, wait!" Pyrrha shouted after him.

Jaune collided into the wall of snow, his aura flaring so high that it created a blinding flash. Tons of snow exploded away from the cave entrance, the kinetic energy blasting the cave entrance clear. The others stared, incapable of believing of what just transpired. Weiss suddenly frowned. "Why didn't you do that in the first place!?"

Jaune laughed nervously. "I didn't think I could. I guess I was spurred on by the fact that no one wanted to repeat last night.

Without another word, the survivors packed their equipment and started the long walk down the mountain. Pyrrha trailed at the back with a gloomy demeanour. Jaune had no idea what impact his words had on her. _He doesn't find me attractive. Even if he was embarrassed, even Jaune wouldn't lie about wanting to sleep with a half-naked woman. I guess there is no hope_. These thoughts continued for hours until they found the other Beacon students, who were bringing the villages rescue squad.

After Yang's bone crushing hugs, Nora's nearly endless stream of apologies, Ruby's doting all over Weiss and the story (leaving a few details out) of their experience; they walked back to the ship for the ride back to Beacon. "Are you sure you're not mad?" Nora leaned on the seat that Jaune was sitting on.

"I'm not mad, Nora. You were just trying to help. Just be more careful, ok?" Jaune smiled back at her.

Nora hugged him tightly with an "ok" before returning to her seat next to Ren. Ren was watching Pyrrha, who sat by herself with a glum expression. He could tell that the four avalanche victims were hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what… that is, until Weiss broke down and told Ruby everything, apologizing with every word. Of course Ruby forgave her without question, but everyone else on board heard the story. As Yang moved to go profusely tease her sister and her sister's girlfriend, Ren pieced together what was causing Pyrrha's mood. From what he knew about Pyrrha's attempts to gain Jaune's attention and what he thought Jaune's reaction would be, Ren knew he would have to do something before his team fell apart. He decided that when he was alone with Pyrrha, he was going to tell her what Jaune told him, even if it meant breaking Jaune's trust.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Huntress**


	13. Huntress

**BOOM! Two chapters, 8 hour span! Because I can and because you are all amazing! This will go to the end.**

**To be honest, I'm a little nervous about this chapter because it's going to change the dynamics of the story a bit, so I do value any opinion, positive or negative, and more ideas on how it can proceed.**

**So anyways, here it is.**

* * *

Breathing heavily and his vision blurring, Jaune ran through the forest as he has been for the past few hours. No matter how much each step pained him or how tired he was, he knew that he couldn't stop. Without his weapon or his armor and no idea of where he was, Jaune was at a serious disadvantage against the predator hunting him. He knew very little about it other than it was much more powerful than him and it was determined. Weaving through the trees, Jaune skidded to a stop and changed direction, hopefully trying to confuse his pursuer, but it was to no avail. He could hear another set of feet from behind and knew that he didn't have much more time. After another few turns, the young knight found himself at the base of a tall cliff. "Oh no," Jaune dropped to his knees in despair.

From the corner of his eye, Jaune could see his predator approaching. The blonde stood up and backed himself against the wall. The mysterious attacker walked slowly now, knowing its prey was trapped. Jaune knew he had to act quick and as quickly as he could, dashed to his left. However, his narrow escape route was cut off by a fast flying spear. He stopped himself short lest he be impaled. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," his predator taunted.

Jaune looked back to see red hair, green eyes and a malicious smile closing in until…

Jaune shot up in his bed, sweating from his nightmare. He calmed once he realized it was only a dream, but he was still shaken. He turned to his clock, which read 5:00AM. Groaning from exhaustion, Jaune lied back down and tried to return to sleep until he noticed something in team JNPR's room was amiss. Scanning the area, Jaune saw that Pyrrha's bed was empty. "Odd," Jaune muttered to himself, "I'd thought that she would be tired. We only got back from our mission yesterday."

Jaune shrugged and fell back asleep; hoping that the next dream wouldn't be another hazy nightmare.

Later that day, teams RWBY and JNPR as well as Velvet were sitting at their regular table, enjoying breakfast before classes started. Pyrrha sat at the end of the table as far away from Jaune as she could. This did not go unnoticed, but even Yang could see the Spartans sour mood and did not dare trifle with her. Ren sat in thought. His plan was to sit beside Pyrrha during Port's class to talk to her. It would be easier since she seemed to be avoiding Jaune. His thoughts were interrupted, although, when his tea leader tried to start a conversation with Pyrrha. "So, uh, Pyrrha…"

"Hmm?" Pyrrha didn't even look up from her cereal.

"I noticed you left the room really early."

"Mm-hmm," Pyrrha grunted.

"I was just wondering where you were."

"Training."

"Oh. Um, don't you think that you should get some more rest?"

Pyrrha sighed and looked up at Jaune with a weak smile. "I'm okay Jaune. Thank you for your concern."

Even though Jaune knew that Pyrrha was lying, he dropped the conversation for she clearly did not want to talk right now. Soon it was time for classes and the students made their way to Professor Port's room. Pyrrha sat at the back row and Ren slipped in beside her. "Um, Ren!?" Nora looked at her childhood friend with confusion.

"Just for today Nora. I need to talk to Pyrrha," Ren whispered back.

Nora's eyes began to water as she pouted. "But, but, but-"

Ren sighed, but then looked to the hammer wielder with a serious look. "Alright Nora, I'm going to need your help. Well I talk to Pyrrha, I need you to keep Jaune distracted. This is very important. Do you think you can handle it?"

Nora brightened at the thought of helping Ren. "OK! Whatever you say Ren!"

Nora skipped down the stairs and took a seat next to Jaune, who looked confused, but when he went to look at the rest of his team behind him, Nora grabbed his head and forced his eyes on hers. Ren thought he heard her say something about a staring contest and chuckled to himself. Now all he had to do was wait for Port to start another one of his rants. Once the old professor started one of his past stories, the class was free to talk amongst themselves without him noticing. It was no different for this class and as soon as he felt the time was right, Ren tried to get Pyrrha's attention.

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha!" Ren waved his hand in front of her face.

Pyrrha turned lazily to her normally quiet teammate. "Yes Ren?"

"I want to talk to you. About Jaune."

Pyrrha sighed. "I'm fine Ren. He's not interested and I'll get over it."

"You know, I never would of guessed that you would be the one to break first," Ren said off headedly.

Pyrrha raised her eyebrow. "Alright Ren, I'll bite. What is it?"

Ren smirked. "You know Jaune's not an idiot, right? He caught on to what you were doing pretty early on. He said it was around the time you started your damsel in distress act that he realized what was going on."

Pyrrha sunk deeper into her seat. "He knew? And he still ignored me? This isn't cheering me up Re- Wait! 'He said'?"

Ren leaned back into the seat with his arms behind his head. "Yep. We talked about why he was so oblivious to your advances while you were at that sleepover a little while ago. He had some interesting things to say."

Pyrrha now turned her body. "Why didn't you say anything before? If you were willing to talk to him, why wouldn't you tell me?"

Ren's eye twitched. "I have my reasons," he said through gritted teeth. "But anyways, you shouldn't give up. Not just for your sake, but also for his."

"Why?" Pyrrha had her full attention on Ren.

"Now, Jaune and I are good friends and he told me this in confidence…" Ren trailed off, but then was roughly grabbed by his collar.

"Don't toy with me Ren. You have no idea what I've had to go through. If you have answers, then start talking," Pyrrha stared at him with a murderous look.

Ren chuckled and brushed Pyrrha's hands off. "Alright, but don't tell Jaune you heard this from me, okay? In truth, Jaune is actually heads over heels for you. He could hardly believe it when he figured out that you wanted to be with him. He told me that all the bad luck that he's had over the course of his life was balanced by that one fact."

Pyrrha was shocked at this new information. "But then why doesn't he respond to me whenever I try to get close to him?"

Ren sighed. "That's part of his own insecurities. Even though he's aware of your feelings, he thinks that you deserve much better."

"What! That's ridiculous! He's an amazing leader, a great person and is becoming an amazing hunter as well. How is he not worthy of me?"

"He said that his success at Beacon was all due to your help. He's afraid that if he got together with you, he would drag you down and prevent you from becoming all that you could be because you'd spend all your time helping him. I told him that was stupid, but he was quite adamant about it. His plan was to keep acting oblivious until you found someone better than him."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Pyrrha asked angrily.

"Because as I said, Jaune trusted me with this information. And to be honest, I thought he'd break and accept it before you gave up. That's why I'm telling you now." Ren replied.

"So what you're saying is that this entire time, Jaune has returned my feelings and the only thing keeping us apart was his stupid notion that he's not good enough?"

"You came close when you kissed him at that sleepover. He returned to the room all remorseful about how he wished he could be with you."

Pyrrha sat back in her seat. "Thank you Ren, this has been very enlightening."

"Um… Pyrrha?" Ren looked to his teammate with worry.

Pyrrha's demeanor changed. Her eyes went from despair to a mix between renewed hope and uncontrollable rage. "Yes Ren," Pyrrha responded with a monotone voice.

"Uh… Don't kill him, alright. We still need a leader and Nora will be upset."

"I won't kill him," Pyrrha smiled a sadistically sweet smile, "All I want is to see him happy."

Ren inched away from his ticking time bomb of a friend. "Ok then."

Pyrrha spent the rest of the class glaring at the back of the head of her object of desire.

Jaune was talking to Nora about various subjects when he felt a shiver go down his back. "Something wrong Jaune," Nora asked cheerily.

Jaune suddenly remembered his dream from the previous night, but shook it off. "Nothing, anyways, around the seventh or eighth season, they introduced this new animator who really buffed up the series. They had cool CG fights and everything. I heard that same animator is even going to make his own series. I can't wait to hear more about that. This guy is amazing!"

Nora nodded, making sure that she kept Jaune's attention.

The classes went by and it was soon lunch. Pyrrha grabbed her food and sat next Jaune, much to everyone's relief. Jaune smiled to her and she smiled back. _He has no idea how much trouble he's in_, Pyrrha thought and chuckled to herself. Yang made sure she sat across from the duo. "Now that Pyrrha is finally in a better mood, I can start teasing you two about your nakey cuddles up in the mountain cave. Blake and Weiss can only provide so much entertainment," Yang smirked.

Blake scowled at Weiss, who shrunk in her seat with a blush while Ruby tried to comfort her. Jaune blushed and coughed, bracing himself for the teasing to come. Pyrrha on the other hand only smiled to the blonde brawler. "Of course. Go right ahead," Pyrrha chirped.

Yang sneered. "Alright, so how was it spending the night to a barely clothed blonde blunder?"

Jaune blushed even deeper while Pyrrha responded happily. "Delightful. I wish we could've spent another night up there."

Jaune turned to face Pyrrha, shock sprawled across his face. The rest followed suit and Yang backed down. "S'no fun if she won't even get embarrassed."

The day passed by with Pyrrha acting in the same fashion. Most passed it off as her getting a second wind for the fight for Jaune's heart. Ren, however, was worried. Mostly for Jaune's health. After class, team JNPR spent the evening in their room doing homework. Pyrrha did not say one word until they went out and came back from dinner. "Alright Jaune. Let's do tonight's training!"

"Sure," Jaune replied, happy that his teammate recovered from her slump.

"Uh…" Ren began. But shut up when Pyrrha threw a glare his way.

The duo left the room and headed for the roof. Once there, they began to set up.

"So, um, nice going deflating Yang like that today," Jaune complimented.

"Oh, I was just saying the truth," Pyrrha cheerily responded.

Jaune blushed as he unsheathed his sword. "A-a little forward there, don't ya think?"

"Just making it harder for you to act oblivious. Wouldn't want someone better to show up and grab my attention, right?"

Jaune froze in place, his eyes wide in fear. Pyrrha extended her spear and slowly walked closer to him. "That's right, Jaune. I know everything and I'd like to discuss a few things with you."

Jaune gulped, his nightmare resurfacing again. "Oh… Crap."

* * *

**Don't care if it was predictable! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Huntress II

**I'm back! This chapter is a little late and I suspect the next couple may be as well. I'm getting pretty busy with the holiday season, but I'm not giving up on the story, I'm just going to be a little slower on it for a while. Just a heads up.**

**Loving how many people are sending me ideas. I mostly had an idea where the story was going and you guys are helping me fill in all the details. It will make the process so much easier. Thanks to you all.**

**One again, you feed my ego and I'll write more chapters.**

* * *

Velvet and Blake walked down the halls of Beacon, giggling and gossiping. A friend of Blake's recently moved into the school for the Vale tournament and Blake could admit that she was happy about it. She went to go visit him and on her way back, she bumped into the bunny eared Faunus. Although normally quiet, Blake was still a girl and wanted to talk about her infatuation and Velvet was a willing recipient. The two continued to discuss a certain monkey tailed boy until Velvet was side tackled by a flash of blonde. "Oof," Velvet grunted as she hit the floor.

"Aw man, I'm so sorry Velvet. I wasn't looking where I was going," Jaune scrambled to his feet and helped his Faunus friend up.

Velvet rubbed her head, but smiled anyways. "I-it's alright J-Jaune. Why were you rushing?"

Blake looked the knight over. She saw that he was sweating, ragged and panting. "Is everything okay?"

Jaune backed up, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. "U-uh, yeah. It's all good. I, uh, just have to go. Like right now."

The leader took off down the hall before the other two could question him further.

The two Faunus' looked at each other with confusion.

Not a moment later, Pyrrha turned the corner, the same direction that Jaune came running from, casually walking by. "Hey Pyrrha, do you know what's up with Jaune?" Velvet asked as she walked by.

"Oh, we were just having a conversation when he took off. Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Pyrrha responded with a sweet voice.

"Do you think you can catch him?" Blake smirked, piecing together the situation.

"Easily. Mostly because Jaune forgot one very important thing."

Velvet cocked her head to the side. "And what's that?"

"Jaune forgot to remove his armor," Pyrrha answered as she showed the other two her hand, which was slightly obscured by a black aura.

Blake's eyes widened. "Right. He's dead, isn't he?"

"What, I'm not going to kill him," Pyrrha started walking again, "but it doesn't hurt to let him think I'm going to for a while."

Jaune continued to sprint through the school, desperately trying to think of a hiding place. _I can't hide in our room. Team RWBY's? No, they would sell me out instantly. She knows the school to well for me to hide in any random room. Then where!?_ Jaune turned another corner and skidded to a stop, narrowly avoiding another collision, this time with Professor Ozpin. "Mr. Arc, what could you possibly be in such a rush for?"

"No time to talk sir, I need a place to hide," Jaune looked over his shoulder nervously.

Ozpin looked at him with worry. "Why? Is there a Grimm in the school?"

"Ten times worse than that sir. And it's after me."

Ozpin took a guess as to what or who Jaune was referring to. "So she caught on, huh?"

Jaune bushed, but nodded. "Alright then, get a move on," the professor shooed the young knight.

Jaune took off and Ozpin chuckled to himself. After walking some more, the headmaster encountered Pyrrha. "Good evening Ms. Nikos."

"Good evening Professor. Have you seen Jaune?"

"I may have seen him around," Ozpin smiled knowingly, however, his smile disappeared when Pyrrha gave him a look similar to many that he has received from Goodwitch.

The headmaster pointed with his cane. "He went that way."

"Thank you, Professor," Pyrrha continued her search in the direction she was led.

Ozpin chuckled to himself and shook his head. "Oh dear, Mr. Arc seems to have done it this time."

Jaune knew that he couldn't keep running for long. Pyrrha was still physically superior than him and could catch him at any moment she pleased. He stopped to catch his breath when an idea struck him. "The guest dorms! We've hardly been down there," Jaune shouted, but then clasped a hand over his own mouth. "Crap. I hope she didn't hear that."

He took off again, gaining a second wind. He made it to the guest hall, looking over his shoulder for the red haired apocalypse instead of where he was going. Predictably, he had another collision.

"Ow! Seriously man, is this how greet each other?"

Jaune looked up to see the same Faunus boy that he ran into the other day. "Sorry."

The doomed knight stood back up and went to run again when his shoulder was grabbed. "Hold up," the Faunus smirked at him, "what's the rush. You ran into me twice and I don't even get a name?"

Jaune moaned, but didn't want to be rude. "Jaune."

"Sun." The Faunus revealed his name.

"Alright Sun, I have to go find a place to hide."

Sun cocked his head with curiosity. "Then why don't you tell me why in my room?"

"Are y-you sure?" Jaune almost slapped himself for questioning his only stroke of luck.

"Yeah, sure. I was only returning a book a friend forgot in my room, but if I have a reason to stay in my room, she'll have to come back to get it," Sun replied with a wink.

Jaune through his arms around his new friend. "Thank you so much!"

"Okay now," Sun was getting uncomfortable, "Let's keep the hugs under three seconds."

Jaune backed off sheepishly. "Sorry."

The monkey Faunus led Jaune to his guest room where Jaune explained his situation. Throughout the entire story, Sun either nodded or furrowed his brows in curiosity. When Jaune finished, Sun thought for a moment before putting in his opinion. "So let me get this straight. You have an incredibly hot, athletic, smart girl who's absolutely nuts over you and even though you like her back, you refuse to be in a relationship with her because you think she could better?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Jaune turned away with a cough.

"And on top of that, she's the reason why you've improved as a hunter and gained more competence as a person through the help she gave you while asking nothing in return?"

"But that's the point! She does nothing but help me. I don't want to always be dragging her down. She deserves better than that." Jaune replied, absolutely convicted.

Sun chuckled and shook his head. He then proceeded to stand up, pull Jaune up with him and lead him to the door. "Uh…, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"I can take part of this. You're on your own," Sun smirked then pushed Jaune into the hall.

"W-wait can't we talk about-" the door slammed, cutting Jaune off.

"We should hang out sometime, if you survive that is," Sun called through the door.

The young knight slumped his shoulders. "Jaune? There you are!"

Jaune turned to see Pyrrha walking, still casually, down the hall. "Gah!" Jaune spun around and tried to run, but found that while his arms and legs moved, his body refused to follow.

He looked down to inspect the problem and saw that his armor was glowing with a familiar black aura. Panicking, he attempted to strip it off, but he lurched back, pulled by Pyrrha's semblance. The Spartan smiled in victory. Just as Jaune was about to be with in Pyrrha's grasp, the blonde boy managed to undo one of the bindings on his armor and slip out. Jaune then proceeded to sprint at full speed down the hall, ditching his family's sword as well.

Pyrrha sighed. She was growing tired of this chase and wanted to talk to him. She abandoned her calm manner and took off after her desire as fast as she could. Jaune was out of the building and running across the campus at this time. Fatigue was beginning to set in and he was slowing down. He saw a path to the Emerald Forest, but his he remembered his nightmare again and disregarded that idea. He stopped and leaned on a nearby tree to rest when he started to hear a whistling in the air. He tried to locate the source, but the spear that was creating the noise stuck itself to the tree, pinning Jaune's hoody to it. "Oh come on!" Jaune shouted as he tried to pull it out.

He saw Pyrrha a little distance away and closing and wasted no time in maneuvering out of his hoody. He started to run again, but it was more of a slow jog at this point. Pyrrha made to the tree and pulled her weapon back out. She watched the fleeing boy and smirked at the hoody left behind. _If we keep this up, he might have to take off all his clothes to escape_. However, she shook away the daydream for she had more important things to deal with.

Jaune was now out of energy. He was at the school fountain and couldn't take another step. He heard footsteps behind him and sighed in resignation. He turned around with his hands up and found Pyrrha with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. Jaune laughed nervously. "H-hey Pyrrha. Um, before you start pummeling me-"

"I'm not going to hit you, Jaune," Pyrrha interrupted.

"Oh thank dust!" Jaune sank to his knees with a sigh of relief.

"I do think we need to have a talk though."

Jaune's eyes widened. "Can I just get hit instead?"

He was answered with a disapproving glare.

"Okay, okay, but listen. You have so much potential, much more than me, and I know that you're nice enough to help me and all, but I don't want to be someone who you have to drag around, always picking up after my mistakes. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate what you've done for me and I'll never be able to repay you and that's why I don't we should be together," Jaune explained.

Pyrrha rubbed the bridge of her nose before replying. "Jaune, did it ever occur to you that I may have been helping for other reasons than being nice?"

Jaune cocked his head in confusion. Pyrrha continued, "Did you ever think that the reason that I put so much effort into training you is because I wanted to spend more time with and maybe even get you to like me. I'm not perfect. I am a little selfish every once and a while."

Jaune was shocked for a moment, but he took a deep breath and stood back up. "That doesn't change the way I feel. You could do better, Pyrrha, and as the leader of team JNPR and your friend, it is my responsibility to make sure that you reach your full potential. And the best way I can do that is as a temporary teammate, not a boyfriend."

Pyrrha grew frustrated with Jaune's insecurities, but stayed calm and smiled at him. "Very well Jaune. I believe that's all the talking we'll need to do."

Jaune sighed in relief as Pyrrha walked away, but the red head called back to him. "However Jaune, we will be stuck together for four years and I'm wondering how long you can keep to that conviction."

Jaune groaned, knowing that things were only going to get worse.

Jaune returned to his team's room. Pyrrha was already there for she waved to him with a sweet smile and a predator like glint in her eye. The knight gulped. He looked over to Nora and Ren, who were polishing there weapons. Jaune couldn't help but notice the guilty look on Ren's face. He formed a suspicion on how Pyrrha figured out what he was doing and approached his teammate. "Welcome back Jaune. How was your training?" Ren asked, trying to retain his stoic demeanour.

"We didn't end up training. Pyrrha found out some interesting things recently and I got to spend the evening evading her around the school," Jaune whispered back.

Ren sighed. "Ok, Sorry," he whispered as well, "but something had to be done."

Jaune smiled a sadistic smile. "That's fine Ren. Do you know why?"

The jade boy grew nervous as his leader spoke. "Why?"

"Because I'm not the only one who talked that night."

Ren's eyes widened with terror. "Jaune, don't you dare-."

"Don't what?" Jaune asked, much louder. "Don't tell Nora about how you've actually loved her for years and you just haven't figured out how to tell her?"

"Why you-." Ren began to stand up, but was talked by a flash of pink and a squeal.

Jaune returned to his bed, leaving Ren to deal with a squealing and giggling Nora. Pyrrha arched her eyebrow when he looked at her, but he shrugged in response. "Was that necessary?" Pyrrha asked.

"He pretty much did the same to me," Jaune defended himself.

"True. And I suppose he is getting off pretty easily," Pyrrha smirked at Jaune.

Jaune blushed and gulped then quickly threw himself under his sheets. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jaune," Pyrrha replied.

_The game's changed now. I will show you how wrong you are Jaune Arc_. Pyrrha smirked to herself. _There's no holding back now._

"Dammit Nora! There's other people in the room!" Ren shouted.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this!?" Nora yelled back.

* * *

**There you go Nora/Ren shippers. I said it would happen. I think you've figured that it's also Blake/Sun.**

**Next Chapter: Jealousy **


	15. Jealousy

**Now entering hazardous territory. I'm hoping that the whole 'they know they like each other but one is too stubborn' approach is going to work. I still love to read any review and idea that you guys have.**

**On another note, 200 followers... Wow. And the reviews are awesome. Every time I read one, it just makes me want to go and work on the next chapter. And if you're worrying about me burning myself out, don't. This is my down time and I enjoy it. Thanks for the concern though.**

**Let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Pyrrha was the first up as usual. She looked over to Jaune, who was still sleeping peacefully. _He sure left himself venerable quickly. _Pyrrha shook the thought of her head. She wasn't going to resort to sexual harassment… yet. She gathered her morning supplies and headed to the showers. As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but notice a confused looking boy. Said boy was looking from door to door, frowning each time. Pyrrha had never seen him before and wondered what he was doing here and decided to investigate. She approached the stranger. "Excuse me, are looking for something?"

The boy snapped his head to Pyrrha, looked her up and down and smirked. "Not anymore."

Pyrrha scowled at him and was about to continue to her destination. "Hold up! I was kidding. It was just an innocent little joke. I actually could use some help," the stranger blocked her way.

"Yes," Pyrrha tried to remain polite.

"You wouldn't happen to know where team RWBY's room is, would ya?"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

The young Spartan jumped at the boy's answer, which was to whip a book in front of him using a monkey tail. "You see, I meant to return this to a friend of mine yesterday and I got distracted. However, it turns out I didn't even know where her room is."

Pyrrha recognized the book as Blake's. "I do know where it is. In fact, I will be meeting them later today. I can take it for you and save you the trouble."

The Faunus looked mildly disappointed, but brightened up. "Cool. That means I get to go back to sleep. Thanks. The name's Sun by the way."

"Pyrrha."

_Pyrrha? That sounds familiar,_ Sun thought to himself. _Oh well._ "Thanks again. See ya around."

"Goodbye," Pyrrha nodded to him.

The red head then proceeded with her daily routine and training until it was time for breakfast. She entered the cafeteria to find her team and RWBY as well as Velvet sitting at their regular table. She greeted them and went to go get herself some food. Upon her return, she sat next to Jaune and gave him a wink, causing the knight to bush and focus his attention on his plate.

Pyrrha then noticed that Blake was in a similar state as Jaune, with Yang sitting next to her. Yang held her head in her palm and was grinning directly at Blake. This went on for several minutes before Blake finally caved. "Shut up!"

Yang didn't move as Pyrrha interjected. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," Yang finally spoke up, "except that Blakey's got a cruuuuush!"

Blake scowled at her teammate. "He's only a friend!"

"And that's why you spent all day alone in his room with him?" Yang countered while making suggestive hand motions.

Pyrrha giggled at Blake's expense, but Blake then grinned at her. "Well Pyrrha spent all of last night hunting down Jaune like an animal.

Yang's eyes widened as she turned to Pyrrha. "Oh really!?"

Jaune squeaked and chocked a bit on his food while Pyrrha tried to keep her face stoic. "Perhaps."

"And what did you do with Vomit boy once you caught him?" Yang asked.

"We only talked," Pyrrha said through her teeth.

"Hmm," Yang snickered. "That sounds suspicious. Jaune, did she touch you in your no-no place?"

Jaune stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "She did not touch me in my no-no place!"

This caused the cafeteria to erupt in laughter and Jaune to sit back down with a red face.

"Anyways," Pyrrha said forcefully, calming down the others at the table, "I have your book, Blake. I thought you'd like it back."

Blake looked at her with curiosity. "How did you get it?"

"A friend of yours was looking for you to return it. I offered to take it for him," Pyrrha replied.

Yang leaned over the table to inspect the book. "Is that Ninjas of Love?"

Blake quickly took the book and shoved it in her bag. "Oh my gosh," Yang couldn't contain her mirth, "He's not your boyfriend, he's your yaoi pet!"

"He is not!" Blake shouted back at her, her face matching Jaune's.

"I think we should start heading to class. We don't have much time left," Weiss announced as she stood up, pulling up a giggling Ruby with her.

"Nice try snow angel," Yang called to her. "I told Ruby not to do any quickies until you agreed to get me one of those air ships."

Weiss turned back to the brawler, her face red from both embarrassment and anger. "That was not even close to my intentions. Not everything runs along the same lewd agenda as you!"

Ruby smirked as she went over to her sister. She leaned in close to whisper into her ear. "Blake showed me and Weiss the dream journal. Blake might respect your privacy, but I will post every page around the school."

Yang's shoulders dropped and her smile disappeared. She turned to Blake who waved at her, mocking her. Ruby skipped away, dragging Weiss along, knowing that her girlfriend likes to get to classes early.

Yang took a deep breath before smiling again. "That's alright. I've still got team JNPR."

Pyrrha and Jaune tensed, preparing themselves, but Yang didn't focus on them. "So Nora, I heard you and Ren finally got together."

Ren paused mid sip of his tea as Nora nodded excitedly. "Yep! We're gonna go out on dates to eat ice cream and watch movies and hang out!"

"How is that different than what you two normally do?" Velvet asked.

"They're actually dates now!"

"That's good. Of course I expect you to give me all the juicy details," Yang winked to Ren.

"Oh sure," Nora chirped. "Last night Ren and I-"

"Nora!" Ren interrupted and gave her a glare.

Nora giggled and whispered to Yang. "Later."

"M-maybe we should also get to class," Velvet offered, afraid of the fact that she's the only one Yang hadn't tried to embarrass yet.

Yang caught on to the bunny girls motives, but let it slide. "Okay."

The rest agreed and headed to their morning class with Professor Port. Ruby and Weiss were already there going over some notes. Everyone took their seats as the Professor entered the room. "Now class, before we start todays riveting lesson, our headmaster is here with an important announcement. "

The class' attention turned to Ozpin, who had followed Port into the room.

"Good morning students. As you know, the Vale tournament is only a couple months away and there are many celebrations revolving around it. One of those celebrations is going to be a dance held here at Beacon that all of you may partake in. The dance will be held this Friday in the auditorium. This may seem like short notice, but that is due to a schedule conflict. Oh, and one more thing," Ozpin looked directly at Jaune with a smirk. "It will be lady's choice."

Jaune inwardly raged at the universe as he turned to Pyrrha, who, as he suspected, was looking back at him with a smug grin. The class burst into murmurs of excitement until Port calmed them down.

The morning went too slowly for the poor knight as he could feel his teammate's eyes on him the entire time. Even though Port's classes were spent talking other students, Jaune couldn't bring himself to meet Pyrrha's eyes. Eventually the bell did ring for lunch, but it did little to ease Jaune's worries. He managed to avoid the Spartan in the halls, but he knew that she would be at their lunch table. He got some food and slowly approached his destination. He sat between Pyrrha and Nora, as he usually did, waiting for Pyrrha to strike. However, Ren was the first to speak. "Nora, I'm a little surprised. I assumed you would've asked me to the dance by now."

Nora turned to him with a big smile. "But if I asked you, that would imply that you have a choice."

Ren got flustered and went back to his food as the rest laughed at him. Nora gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggled.

Yang got a mischievous look in her eye. "So Ren and Nora are going together, I assume that Weiss will be escorting my sisters, our favorite awkward knight and Spartan will probably end up going, and Blake will most likely ask her mysterious boy toy, so… I guess that leaves you and me, Velvet!"

Velvet turned to face Yang's leering face and felt a hand slowly move up her thigh. Her face went bright red as she leapt from her seat. "Nope!" Velvet shouted as she ran out of the cafeteria.

The others glared at Yang, who only shrugged and laughed. "What? I had to make up for this morning."

"For your information Yang, I did not plan on asking Jaune to the dance," Pyrrha announced.

The others turned to her with looks of astonishment. Jaune felt relieved, but he had to admit he to admit that he was slightly disappointed. "Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I actually have someone else in mind," Pyrrha responded.

"Who?" Yang pressed.

Pyrrha words hot stuck in her throat. She was hoping that Jaune would be the one to react and start asking questions, then that would prove that he really didn't want her to be with someone else, but the young Arc only played with the peas on his plate with his fork. However, he did seem to have a disturbed look on his face. With that in thought, Pyrrha gained more confidence. "You'll meet him soon enough."

Jaune looked up from his food with a weak smile. "That's great, Pyrrha. Maybe he'll end up being someone you'll really like."

Pyrrha could tell that Jaune didn't like the idea of her with another guy and she smirked to herself.

Even though the results so far were good, it didn't change the fact the Pyrrha had no idea of who she was going to ask. She went over a mental list of the male students of Beacon, trying to find someone suitable. However, anyone that she could ask would either be some average Joe that wouldn't inspire much jealousy in her Blonde leader or a member of team CRDL, who were instantly crossed out. She would have to think of something soon, for many of the other students were already pairing up. This continued through the afternoon classes and into the evening. Pyrrha excused herself from her friends, saying that she wanted to talk to one of the teachers.

She wondered the halls, still thinking when she train of thought was interrupted. "Hey! Pyrrha, right? Long time, no see," a voice called to her.

Pyrrha turned to find Sun waving to her. _That's it! Jaune's never seen Sun before and he might even be willing to help me_. Pyrrha waved back. Sun ran over to her. "So did ya return that book for me?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Great! Thanks. I guess I owe ya one then."

Pyrrha cocked her eyebrow. "Well there is something you can help me with right now."

Sun was thrown off by how quickly he was called on his favor, but he shrugged it off. "Sure. What do you need?"

Pyrrha blushed a little. "Well I suppose you've heard of the upcoming dance," she waited for him to nod. "Well you see, there's a guy I want to make jealous, but I need someone to fill the role of the other guy for me…"

Sun thought for a moment. "Sure, I don't mind… as long as you're willing to do the same for me. There's a girl who's pretty quiet about her feelings and I want to know what she sees me as?"

Pyrrha didn't think about who Sun was talking about as she agreed. The two shook hands and decided to go with each other to the Beacon dance.

Unfortunately, there was another who overheard their conversation, and was not pleased. She listened to Pyrrha's proposal and left after Sun had said sure, not hearing his counter proposal. Yellow eyes narrowed as she ran back to the student halls. She stopped in front of team JNPR's door and knocked. Jaune answered and smiled. "Hey Blake, what's up?"

"Do you still need a date to the dance?" Blake asked forcefully.

Jaune was taken aback, but he stumbled out an answer. "I, uh, yes."

"Good. We're going together then."

* * *

**I like cliffhangers, if you couldn't tell.**


	16. Jealousy II

**Here is chapter 16! I know that some aren't overly pleased with the Sun/Blake pairing, but I can't please everyone (besides, I don't think I could pull off jealous Velvet very well). Thanks for all the reviews and support and a special thanks to Kisdota-The Freak Gamer who gave me the whole jealousy idea.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

How

"Wait, what?" Jaune stumbled back a couple steps.

"I said that we should go to the dance together," Blake repeated herself.

"Okay… Maybe I should be asking why?" Jaune closed his dorm room behind him, not wanting Nora or Ren picking up on this conversation.

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you asking me to the dance? You've never really shown any interest in me before."

"Are you rejecting me?" Blake forced as much disappointment into her voice as she could.

"No! No, I just didn't know that you were into me," Jaune gave a little cocky smirk, "but what happened to the guy Blake was talking about?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "It turns out that he was already taken and I figured that since Pyrrha wasn't going to ask you, you'd be available. Don't get overconfident. We're only going as friends."

Jaune dropped his smile, blushed and laughed nervously. "Uh, right, sorry."

"So what do you say?" Blake asked.

Jaune let the idea roll around in his head for a bit before responding. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great. And one last thing. Don't tell anyone about this ok?"

"Why?"

"Well we wouldn't want Yang teasing us about this all week right?"

"Oh right, of course," Jaune nodded. "See you then."

"Bye."

Blake walked back to her room and thought about what she just did. Of course she disliked the idea of causing unnecessary drama or petty revenge, but what Pyrrha did made her mad. She understood that the red head might have not known about her feelings for Sun and that was forgivable, but she would not tolerate what Pyrrha was trying to do to Jaune. Even if Jaune did return the Spartan's feelings and was being stubborn about, it gave Pyrrha no excuse to play with his feelings. Blake decided that Pyrrha would need a taste of her own medicine… and she may have been a little upset about Sun.

Jaune returned to the room with a smile on his face. "What was that about?" Ren looked up from his book with a curious look.

"Um… nothing," Jaune replied.

Nora, who was curled up at Ren's side, reading a magazine, turned to her leader. "Who was it?"

"Um… no one," Jaune's eyes darted nervously to the side.

"But there was a knock," Ren asked, getting suspicious.

"Um… yes there was."

"So who knocked?"

"Um… um…. Pranksters who ran away."

"But we heard another voice. And you went into the hall."

"Um…. You know…" Jaune trailed off.

Ren narrowed his eyes. He knew Jaune was up to something, but he also knew that team JNPR's leader wasn't going to talk right now. He let the subject drop and figured he would figure it out later.

The three members hung around their room until Pyrrha returned. "Hey, where were you?" Jaune asked as she entered.

"I was out to arrange my date for the dance," Pyrrha replied.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see shift uncomfortably on his bed. She gave a cheer of victory in her head and went walked over to her desk to do some of her homework. The afternoon went by quickly. Jaune was quieter than usual and Pyrrha couldn't help but notice the slight smug smile that Blake had.

Afterwards, as the two teams were walking back to their dorms, Pyrrha walked up next to Jaune. "How about we do our training for tonight?"

"Hmm? Uh, aren't you worried that your date will see you with another guy?" Jaune avoided eye contact.

Pyrrha chuckled before responding. "It'll be fine. I made a promise to help you and I intend to keep it."

"Sure, I guess," Jaune muttered.

Even though he was happy that Pyrrha moved on, albeit faster than he thought she would, Jaune was still aware of his own feelings and would admit that his heart ached a bit.

"Oh! I just remembered," Yang interrupted the duo, "Nora, Pyrrha. We're going dress shopping tomorrow. You wanna come?"

"Yay! That sounds like fun!" Nora threw her arms in the air.

"That does sound pleasant," Pyrrha added.

As the girls began to talk about where they were going to go, Ren turned to Jaune. "I suppose we should pick up a couple of tuxes as well."

"We?" Jaune inquired.

Ren leaned in closer to whisper. "You wouldn't want to look bad for your date."

Jaune whipped his head around. "How did you-"

"You're not hard to read. However, I don't who it is yet."

"Fine, we'll go shopping tomorrow to."

The next day came and all the classes went by. When the students got out, the girls quickly rounded up Velvet and headed to town. The boys struggled to keep up with their eager friends, but thankfully, the air shuttle waited for all the students to get on. Once again, Jaune suffered his air sickness, but the repeated flights allowed him to build up some resistance. They landed in town and the two genders parted ways to separate stores.

Over at the dress shop, the girls wondered around the store. Yang found one that she liked and went to the change rooms only to find her sister standing outside one of them without a dress. "Hey sis, aren't ya getting something to impress the ice princess?"

Ruby turned to her sister with her regular smile. "Yep. Weiss and I were going to help each other choose dresses. Weiss is changing into one right now."

Yang cocked her eyebrow. "So what you're telling me is that there's a half-naked Schnee in there?"

Ruby blushed, but nodded. "And the only thing separating you form her is a flimsy curtain?" Yang continued.

"I-I guess," Ruby stuttered.

Without saying another word, Yang shot her hand out to push Ruby, who yelped and went tumbling into the dressing room. "Gah! What are you doing!" The heiress screamed.

"It's not my fault! Yang pushed me!" Ruby defended herself.

"Please, she stares at you every morning in the locker room. This isn't anything new to her," Yang managed to say through her laughter.

"That's not true!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby, GET OUT!" Weiss screamed again.

Ruby scrambled out of the change room and glared at her sister. "What?" Yang wiped a tear from her eye.

"That wasn't funny! Weiss and I agreed to take it slow. And I don't stare at her in the locker room! We stay on opposite sides," the scythe wielder puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

"Well than you can thank me then," Yang gave a triumphant smirk.

She walked away and laughed as her sister stuck her tongue out at her.

While the others looked for the perfect dress, Blake approached Pyrrha with a frown. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Pyrrha asked, disturbed by her friends sour demeanour.

"I know what you're doing to Jaune and it's wrong," Blake responded.

After she calmed down, Blake realized that what she did was going to do more harm than good. This was the first time that the others were distracted and she could corner Pyrrha. "W-what do you mean?" Pyrrha stuttered,

"You're trying to make Jaune jealous," Blake accused.

Pyrrha sighed. "You're right. But I'm not doing this just for me!"

Blake raised an eyebrow, encouraging the Spartan to explain further. "This isn't just about my feelings for Jaune anymore. Even though he's improved so much, Jaune still thinks of himself as inferior to the rest of us. He even told me that he thinks I deserve better. That kind of thinking is still holding him back from fulfilling his potential. As his friend and as his partner, I find it my responsibility to help him get past that."

"By making dates with Su- other guys and playing with his feelings?" Blake asked.

"I know it's wrong, but I wanted to see how he reacted if I did as he said. I thought that maybe he would realize that he was wrong and snap out of his stubbornness. Unfortunately, he doesn't seem as fazed as I thought he would be, but I haven't seen or heard of him asking or being asked any other girls."

Blake coughed and looked to the side guiltily. After hearing Pyrrha's side of the story, she could see where she was coming from and her anger left, but that didn't change the fact that both girls were going to the dance with each other's crushes. "I may have asked to the dance…" Blake confessed.

Pyrrha's face went from shock to anger before she calmed herself down. "And why did you do that?"

"Well I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine," Blake blushed as she stared at her own feet, "and you kind of asked out they guy I was going to and I was mad."

Pyrrha slapped herself in her forehead. "Of course! How did I not see it? He had your book and he was talking about a quiet girl. I'm so sorry Blake."

"It's alright. I'm sorry I tried to get back at you."

The two girls laughed. "Wait, he talks about me?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha nodded. "He only agreed to go to the dance with me to make you jealous."

Blake scowled, but then smirked. "How about we teach both these boys a lesson then?"

Pyrrha mirrored Blake's mischievous look and nodded. _I wonder if the guys ever have this much drama when shopping, _Pyrrha thought to herself. Over at the men's wear store, Jaune and Ren had just entered. "How's this one?" Ren asked holding up one of the tuxedos.

"Is it your size?" Jaune looked it over.

"Yeah."

"Then it's good," Jaune replied and picked up another from the same rack, "I'll get this one."

"Cool. Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," the replied as they paid for their suits.

The rest of the week flew by, Pyrrha and Blake keeping their scheme hidden until the night of the dance. As the two teams entered the auditorium, the two girls decided to set their plan in motion. After the others went to dance and mingle, Pyrrha excused herself to go look for her date, leaving Jaune and Blake alone. "So…" Jaune chuckled nervously.

"No need to be nervous Jaune," Blake smiled lightly. "Why don't we go see who Pyrrha brought?"

Jaune frowned to himself, but hid it behind a false smile. "Sure."

It didn't take long for Pyrrha to find Sun. "Hey, ready to make your guy go nuts with jealousy?" Sun asked when he spotted her.

"Yes. He's over there," Pyrrha replied as she pointed in Jaune's direction.

Pyrrha locked arms with Sun and lead him to where her friends were, but was stopped when she heard Blake's angry voice. "Pyrrha! How could you!? That's the guy I was talking about and you had the nerve to go behind my back!?"

Pyrrha and Sun turned around to see a seething Blake and a very confused Jaune. Pyrrha saw that Blake was currently holding onto Jaune's hand and scowled back at her. "Well what about you? You knew that I had feelings for Jaune and that didn't stop you!"

Both girls let go of their partners and stomped toward each other. When they were face to face, they subtly winked at each other and continued their fight. They hoped that the boys would come to stop them. Blake hoped that Sun would learn that he shouldn't try to use jealousy as a weapon and Pyrrha wanted Jaune to stop being passive about her seeing other guys.

However, when neither of them heard any notion of the boys coming to interrupt their mock fight, they looked to see Jaune and Sun talking to each other. "Jaune? Hey man, how's it going?"

"Hey Sun. I see you came here with Pyrrha," Jaune rubbed his arm and avoided eye contact.

"Wait, is she the girl that you were running from the other day? Aw man, I'm sorry," Sun apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm glad she has someone else now," Jaune gave a fake laugh.

"Are you kidding me? I'm only here with her because she said she wanted to make some guy jealous. I would've never agreed if I knew that guy was you."

"Wait, jealous?" Jaune asked as he threw a scowl in Pyrrha's direction. "Blake said she asked me because the guy she wanted to come with was already taken."

"I see," Sun smiled slyly at Blake.

The girls realized that their plan had failed miserably and both tried to come up with valid excuses for their actions. Sun nodded to Jaune before sliding up next to Blake. "So, you really wanted to come here with me, huh?"

Blake crossed her arms and looked away, trying to retain her dignity and hide her blush. "I'm still mad at you for trying to make me jealous."

"And didn't you hook up with my bud Jaune to do the same?" Blake could hear the boy's smirk.

"That's different," Blake retorted.

Sun laughed and threw his arm around the other Faunus' shoulders. "Alright, how about I make it up to you be showing you a good night?"

Blake blushed even more as her defenses broke down. "O-ok."

The couple went to go dance, leaving a nervous Pyrrha with an annoyed Jaune. Jaune had his arms crossed and waited for Pyrrha speak. "Jaune, listen, I know what I did was wrong and I'm very sorry, but I just wanted you to get over your insecurities and I thought that you would realize that you were wrong if I did start seeing someone else."

Jaune, being as kind and soft-hearted as he was, was no match for Pyrrha's honest apologies and guilty expression. He sighed as he said "It's fine, but don't do something like that again. Find someone that you can be happy with, ok?"

"I already did," Pyrrha muttered under her breath, but nodded.

"So… you aren't seeing anyone else?" Jaune asked, suddenly acting nervous.

Pyrrha smirked and walked up to him. "Nope, I'm still all yours."

"Pyrrha…" Jaune had a bit of an edge in his voice.

Pyrrha backed up. "Sorry, but you know, I now don't have anyone to dance with."

"You can still go stag like Yang and Velvet," Jaune reasoned.

"True, but would a gentleman like you really leave me by myself," Pyrrha appealed to Jaune's strong sense of honor, "we can dance just as friends."

Jaune's resolve finally broke. "Ok, but only as friends," the knight smiled to his teammate.

They went to go dance with the rest of her friends and enjoyed the rest of the evening. _Jaune, you're a great guy, but you need to think more of yourself_, Pyrrha thought as they headed back to their dorm rooms for the night, _and I'll be here to force you if I have to. There's no way I'm giving up now._

* * *

**Honestly, I don't think this was one of my best chapters, but I did my best and I appreciate your thoughts as well.**

**Bonus: The next chapter is called 'Meet the Arcs'.**


	17. Meet the Arcs

**Greetings! Chapter 17 is here and it ****_might_**** be the last chapter before Christmas, just as a heads up.**

**The reviews continue to be great and Pyrrha(c) Victory got more popular than I ever thought it would. A couple have accused me of secretly being a RoosterTeeth writer, which sadly, I am not, but hey, if you're reading this Monty, I would love to work as a RWBY writer... I don't even need to get paid... Maybe? No? OK...**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Mail's here," Ren announced as he entered team JNPR's dorm.

It was a sunny Saturday morning and Ren had offered to go down to the mail room while the rest of his team prepared for breakfast. "What did you bring?" Pyrrha asked.

Ren shifted through the envelopes and shrugged. "It's mostly junk, but you got a letter from home Jaune."

"Cool," Jaune grabbed the letter and began to open it.

"Jaune, we need to get to the cafeteria before they stop serving breakfast," Pyrrha called to him as she, along with Ren and Nora, left the room.

"Right," Jaune stuffed the envelope into his pocket, deciding to read it later.

The group met with team RWBY in the halls and they set off to the cafeteria. As they walked, Jaune smiled to himself. He had to admit that the previous night was a lot of fun and it seemed to make Pyrrha happy. He quickly shook his head, though, and sighed. _No Jaune, you're doing the right thing. She'll be better off with a someone else,_ the young thought. However, he had to be on his toes. Pyrrha showed no signs of giving up her pursuit as proven by last night when her hands had slipped a few too many times while dancing, much to the young boy's embarrassment. _Why did Yang have to be taking pictures when she grabbed me there?_ Jaune silently groaned at the thought. Not to mention this morning when oh so innocently woken the leader of team JNPR by climbing into his bed and giving him a 'friendly back massage to thank him for accompanying her at the dance. _Ever since Ren ratted me out, she's become a lot bolder. I just hope nothing else happens to give her more fuel._

They arrived at the cafeteria, where they met up with Velvet, and enjoyed their breakfast. As they ate, the group chatted excitedly about the dance. Jaune remembered the letter in his pocket and thought now was a good time to read his mail while every else was immersed in their conversation. He opened the letter and read it over. It was the usual weekly letter that he received from his parents, updating him about what was going on at home and how proud they were of him for getting into Beacon and leading his own team. However, when he read the last sentence, his smile was replaced by a look of terror. He looked nervously to his Spartan-themed teammate, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group. "No, no, no, no, no! Why now?" Jaune muttered to himself.

"What's wrong Jaune?" Ruby asked her fellow leader.

"N-nothing," Jaune tried to shove the letter into his pocket, only to find it wasn't in his hand anymore.

He spun around to see Yang reading the letter. He looked back at the other end of the table, where the other blonde was sitting, and wondered how she managed to move so quickly. "Gah! Give that back!" Jaune shouted as he desperately grabbed at the paper.

Yang grabbed his arm, spun him around and flipped him without taking her eyes off the sheet. Jaune tried to get up, but was pushed back down when Yang sat on his back. The knight struggled for a moment before giving up with a sigh. Yang's eyes lit up as she reached the end of the letter and she smiled maliciously down at her captive. "So vomit boy, your parents are coming for a visit tomorrow?"

Jaune groaned from his position on the ground. Yang stood back up and let the letter float down next to Jaune. "Hey Pyrrha, did you know that your future in-laws are visiting tomorrow?" Yang giggled.

Pyrrha blushed and the rest of the group snickered, but she looked down at Jaune with a smirk. The leader of team JNPR stood up and brushed himself off and sighed. "Ok, so my parents are visiting. Can you guys please not make a big deal out this?"

Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Blake nodded, but Yang laughed and Pyrrha looked away and whistled nonchalantly. Jaune groaned again and sat back down. The rest of the day went by, Jaune spending most of it cleaning the dorm. He went to bed early, knowing that he would need all the energy he could muster for the next day. As he lied in his bed, he saw Pyrrha working at her desk. "Hey Pyrrha, you're not going to try anything tomorrow, are you?"

Pyrrha turned around in her seat and smile sweetly at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jaune threw his head back against his pillow, positive that the next day was going to be hell for him.

The alarm went off and Jaune stretched. Other than himself, Nora was the only one left in the room, sleeping. Pyrrha was probably doing her morning training while Ren was usually taking a shower at this time. Jaune got out of his bed and prepared himself for the day. He saw Ren, who gave him a slap on the shoulder and said "good luck", on his way to the showers. He showered and dressed and waited at the air shuttle drop off for his parents. He didn't have wait, however, for an air shuttle landed and two figures stepped out. "Jaune! My boy, how are you?" Jaune's father, a tall well-built man, marched down the ramp.

Jaune's father had his blonde hair well cropped, but a long, shaggy beard. His muscular figure was clad in a brown tunic with the Arc family symbol etched on the back and black combat boots. The powerful man picked up Jaune and put him into a bone crushing hug. "Be careful, dear, you're going to hurt him," A women, Jaune's mother, called as she followed her husband.

Jaune's mother was about Jaune's height, with light brown hair, but with facial features resembling Jaune much more than his father. She wore a bright orange dress, high heels and an ever present warm smile.

"Nonsense! Have you been reading the same letters as I have? Our son's a mighty hunter! My only worry should be that he might turn his prowess on me!" Jaune's father's laugh echoed across the campus.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Jaune whimpered, trying to draw air into his lungs.

His father let go of his grip and Jaune steadied himself, lest he fall to the ground. "So why did you decide to visit?" Jaune asked.

"Well after hearing so much about your success here at Beacon, your mother and I couldn't help but see for ourselves," His father replied proudly.

"And I can't wait to meet all the friends you've made," his mother cheerily added.

"Right," Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose I could start by showing you my room."

Jaune led his parents to team JNPR's room, taking an extra lengthy route to make sure that his team would be at breakfast when they arrived. He took a deep breath and swung the door open, relieved when he didn't see anyone inside. "So, uh… yeah. This is where me and my team stay."

Jaune's mother's smile grew much smaller. "But didn't you say that there was a couple girls on your team?" She looked to her son.

"Uh, yes?" Jaune replied, fearing his mother's reaction.

"And this is a co-ed room?" His mother pressed further.

"W-well yes," Jaune nervously looked to the ground, "but we shower and change in different rooms!"

"As long as you behave like a gentleman," his mother's smile returned.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Arc."

The three Arcs spun around to see Yang and Ruby standing behind them, waving excitedly. "And who might be you young ladies be? Are you Nora and Pyrrha?" Jaune's father asked.

"Nope! We're Ruby and Yang of team RWBY, but our team is good friends with Jaune's," Yang chirped.

"You seem to be surrounding yourself with a lot of girls," Jaune's mother gave him a knowing look.

"It's not like that! W-we're just fr-" Jaune tried to retort.

"Don't be silly Jaune, you're natural charisma has drawn us all in and makes us swoon every day!" Yang giggled.

"That's my boy!" Jaune's father slapped him on the back, sending the young knight stumbling into Yang.

"Jaune! What will the others say?" Yang smirked as Jaune righted himself. "Pyrrha would have a fit."

"Pyrrha?" Jaune's mother quirked an eyebrow towards her son.

Jaune laughed nervously. "Yang's just messing around. Just a joke, right?" Jaune sent a pleading look over to Yang.

"Sure, a joke," Yang rolled her eyes.

"Everyone else is in the cafeteria," Ruby chimed in. "We can show you the way."

"Splendid!" Jaune's father exclaimed as he followed the girls.

"So you wouldn't have happened to bring a scrapbook filled with embarrassing photos of Jaune, would you?" Yang asked as she matched steps with Jaune's mother.

"Goodness, no, but I do have plenty of stories about my little boy as he was growing up," the older woman replied.

Jaune groaned as he trudged after the rest.

They arrived at the cafeteria where the remaining members of RWBY, JNPR with the addition of Velvet and Sun greeted them. "Look who we found!" Yang sang as she approached.

"These are the other members of my team, Blake and Weiss," Ruby pointed to her teammates.

"That's Velvet and that's Sun and those three are the members of Jaune's team," Yang introduced the rest.

Ren stood up and shook hands with Jaune's parents. "Good morning Ma'am, Sir. It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lie Ren, proud member of team JNPR."

Jaune gave a thumbs to Ren, who gave him a reassuring smile. Nora cartwheeled out of her seat and latched onto Ren. "I'm Nora Valkyrie, huntress in training and Ren's girlfriend!"

"They don't need to know that Nora," Ren sighed.

"That's your opinion," Nora giggled.

Pyrrha rose from her seat and strolled over to the rest of them. Jaune held his breath as she smiled to his parents, shook their hands and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos. It is an honor to meet such heroes as yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Arc."

"So this is the famous Pyrrha we've heard all about," Jaune's mother exclaimed happily.

Pyrrha shot a curious look at Jaune, who averted lowered his gaze and blushed. "Jaune says a lot about me in his letters?" Pyrrha asked innocently.

"Quite a bit. I'd even say he has a little crush on you," Jaune's mother replied.

"Mom!" Jaune protested, but was ignored.

The group giggled and snickered while Pyrrha smiled to herself. "Well I suppose that's not surprising," Yang interrupted. "After all, she is Jaune's girlfriend."

Jaune's parents turned to their son with looks of surprise while the rest gawked at Yang, who winked and gave a thumbs up to Pyrrha. "Jaune, why didn't you tell us?" Jaune's mother looked hurt as she questioned him.

"I, uh, well, you see, um…" Jaune stumbled out each word.

"Oh he probably knew that you'd get worked up and embarrass him," Jaune's father answered for him.

"You're darn right I'm going to get worked up," Jaune's mother huffed.

"Well actually…" Pyrrha grabbed the attention of the two older Arcs.

Jaune looked to her hopefully while his parents waited for her answer. She thought about how to answer and weighed her options before continuing. "It became official only recently so Jaune may not have had a chance to tell you."

"Atta boy! You followed my advice and landed an excellent girl by being confident, right?" Jaune's father smiled proudly at him.

"You're first girlfriend. You're growing up so fast, but why didn't you tell us in the hall?" His mother asked.

Jaune saw the excited expressions on his parents faces and sighed. He then put on a fake smile and talked through his teeth. "I just wanted you to meet her first."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune could see the smug grin on Pyrrha's face and internally groaned. _She's not going to let me get off easily with this one…_


	18. Meet the Arcs II

**Well it's not Christmas yet, but I set low expectations so that we all can be delightfully surprised! I'm glad people liked Jaune's parents, considering they're the only OC's in the story. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jaune gritted his teeth as he walked down the hall. Pyrrha was latched onto his arm, chatting happily with his mother. His father was right behind them along with Nora and Ren. After Pyrrha was declared as his girlfriend and the almost endless stream of questions from his mother, Jaune attempted to direct his parent's attention to something less uncomfortable. He suggested that his parents could watch a training session with his team. His father was more than eager to see his son in action and agreed. His parents and his team left for the training field. Yang tried to tag along, but was pulled back into her seat by Blake.

"You are such a lovely young lady. I'm glad that Jaune found himself such a great girl," Jaune's mother gushed as they walked.

Pyrrha smiled through her blush. "Thank you. But you know, Jaune can be quite charming when he wants to be. I'm happy that we ended up together."

"That reminds me. How did you two end up together?" Jaune's mother looked between Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Uh…" Jaune struggled to think of a reasonable story.

"Oh, it's not really an interesting story. We ended up on the same team and I developed a crush on him not to long into the year and then just a few weeks ago, he… wait, did you want to tell them this part, sugarplum?" Pyrrha looked to Jaune.

Both his parents looked to him and waited for Jaune to continue. The knight looked back at Nora and Ren with a pleading look, but was met only with quiet giggles and an apologetic shrug. With a sigh, Jaune put on the best smile he could muster and answered. "Sure… Lovemuffin. We were coming back from training and I, uh, asked her if she wanted to go out with me."

"But what got you to ask her out?" Jaune's father questioned.

"I, uh, it was, um… Well I was struggling a bit during the initiation and she helped through it. Also, she was nice enough to lend her combat knowledge and help me train."

"You really do leave out too many details," Pyrrha giggled.

"I what?" Jaune looked at his mock girlfriend with confusion..

"It was night, the moon was really bright that night, and Jaune was saying so many sweet things, complimenting me and such, and he was so nervous, it was adorable. After a couple minutes of stuttering, he finally asked me out and I couldn't help but say yes. Although, after seeing his father, I can see where he gets his charm from." Pyrrha's smug returned as she looked at Jaune.

Jaune's father laughed loudly and clapped his son on the shoulder. "She's got a good eye, boy. You better not let this one get away."

"Yeah, sure," Jaune faked a laugh.

"I knew you'd find a great girl someday and I hope you're treating her right, living in the same room and all," Jaune's mother warned him.

"Mom!" Jaune protested.

"He's actually been quite the gentlemen. He hasn't done anything inappropriate," Pyrrha defended him.

"Despite all the coaxing he gets from her," Nora whispered to Ren.

"What was that?" Jaune's mother looked back at them with a dangerous look.

Nora and Ren froze, paralyzed by the dark aura emanating from the older woman. "N-nothing," Nora squeaked.

"Oh, ok then." Jaune's mother returned to being warm and friendly.

"Ok, we're here," Jaune announced. "Let's go ask Professor Port to get some Boarbatusks ready."

The four students went to go find the professor, but Pyrrha was pulled back by a strong hand. She turned to find Jaune's mother with a powerful grip on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha, may I talk to you for a moment?" the older Arc asked.

Pyrrha nodded and followed Jaune's mother off to the side of the training field. "Now Pyrrha," Jaune's mother started, "you are a fine young lady and all, but I have to remind you that that is my little boy you are dating and if you hurt him or do anything to him that I don't like, I will end you like a lowly Grimm. Jaune's father might be a famous hero, but he married me because I can flip a Death Stalker and spit it in half in one move and I will not hesitate to use those skills on you."

Despite the sweet and friendly tone, the older woman managed a menacing demeanor which terrified Pyrrha more than any Grimm could. "Got it?" Jaune's mother asked.

"Y-yes Ma'am," Pyrrha replied meekly.

"Hey Pyrrha! We got the Boarbatusks ready. Are you coming?" Jaune called.

Pyrrha gave one last look to the other woman, who nodded, and ran over to her team. "Yes."

Professor Port had set up four cages, each with a creature of Grimm and once the four students were in position and ready, he released the locking mechanism and the beasts charged out of their confinements and attacked. The hunters and huntresses put their skills to use. Jaune stayed on the defensive and directed his team, utilizing them as the best he could. It wasn't long before all four Boarbatusks were dead and the members of team JNPR emerged unscathed.

Jaune looked back at his parents, happy that he could show off what he learned, but his father was scowling. "Jaune, why didn't you fight more? All you did was have those things bounce off your shield while your teammates killed them."

Jaune looked to the ground, disappointed. "I-I'm sorry-"

"With all due respect sir, Jaune was just being a good leader," Ren interrupted.

Jaune's father looked to Ren, expecting more of an answer. "Jaune leads this team. If he went all out and killed the Grimm every time, we wouldn't get any better. However, when he directs us like that, he's showing off his tactical prowess and improving our skills at the same time." Ren finished.

Jaune's father pondered Ren's words for a moment before his face burst into a wide grin. "Of course! Good on ya boy, being a proper leader."

"Uh, thanks dad," Jaune smiled and silently thanked Ren.

"Ow," Pyrrha groaned.

"What's wrong Pyrrha?" Jaune's mother asked.

"I think I may have pulled a muscle during the fight," Pyrrha responded, rubbing her shoulder.

"Maybe you can get Jaune to massage it," Nora suggested with a giggle.

Jaune blushed and backed away. "I-I really don't think I-"

"Jaune," his mother scolded him, "can't you see she's in pain. Go help her."

Jaune sighed and went behind Pyrrha to rub her shoulders. "You did this purpose." He whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pyrrha whispered back.

"Why do you have to do this?"

"You're doing this to yourself."

"You know why I don't want to be together."

"And it's a stupid reason. Even your parents approve of us, why can't you?"

Jaune growled slightly and removed his hands. "Is that better?"

Pyrrha spun around and pecked him on the cheek. "Much. Thank you sweetie."

Jaune blushed and frowned, but made sure to hide his reaction from his parents. "How about we get some lunch? They'll start serving the lunch menu by the time we get back to the cafeteria." Ren offered.

The group agreed and started the trek back. As they walked, Jaune's mother shared some embarrassing stories of Jaune, much to the boy's displeasure. When they arrived at the cafeteria, they go their lunch and sat at team JNPR's regular table. Jaune was thankful that team RWBY was not there yet.

His relief was short lived, however, for when he went to prod a piece of broccoli with his fork, he intercepted by Pyrrha, who picked it up with her fork and held it up to his mouth. "Open wide," the Spartan leaned in closer and batted her eyelashes. "Aw, you two are too adorable," Jaune's mother squealed in delight.

Jaune's face lit up as he heard some students form the other tables snicker. Jaune's father laughed at his sons reaction. "Get used to it Jaune. Now that you have your own woman, you're going to have to learn to put them before your own dignity."

Jaune took the broccoli in his mouth, scowling at Pyrrha , who ignored his foul mood and smiled back.

Pyrrha continued this pattern for the rest of the meal and even took a napkin to wipe Jaune's face afterwards. "Now then, let's see the rest of the school," Jaune's father proclaimed as he stood from his seat.

"Nora and I have some homework to do. We'll see you later," Ren informed Jaune.

"Wait! You can't leave me alone with her," Jaune whispered to him.

Ren chuckled. "Jaune, I tried to ease your suffering because I'm your friend, but I'm still on Pyrrha's side in all this. It's for your own good."

Jaune groaned as Ren and Nora left. He turned back to his parents with a fake smile. "Alright, let's finish the tour."

A couple hours passed as Jaune showed his parents around Beacon. Pyrrha took every opportunity she could to exploit the lie that was her relationship with Jaune. At one point, Pyrrha and Jaune's father got into a discussion about different battle tactics as they headed to their next destination. As they talked, Jaune's mother pulled Jaune back a few feet behind to talk to him. "Jaune, is everything alright?"

Jaune gave his mother a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're not acting very affectionate with your girlfriend and you seem to have been in a bad mood all day. Is something troubling you?"

"No mom, everything 's fine," Jaune lied.

"It's not good to lie to your mother, Jaune."

"I'm not lying."

"Jaune," His mother warned him.

Jaune sighed. "There is one thing bugging me, but it's something I need to talk to Pyrrha about."

"Ok, as long as you talk about it. It's not good for a relationship to keep things bottled up."

"Sure mom."

They finished walking around the school and ended up back at the air shuttle pick up. "Well son, it was great seeing what an amazing young man you're growing up to be. And Pyrrha, it was a pleasure to meet you. You take care of Jaune now, alright."

"Yes sir," Pyrrha smiled and saluted the older Arc.

"I'll miss you. You better keep sending us letters. I love you," Jaune's mother started tearing up as she squeezed her son.

"Bye mom. I love you too."

Jaune's parents left on the air shuttle after one final goodbye. Jaune fell to his knees with a sigh. "That was fun," Pyrrha commented.

"For you maybe," Jaune scowled at his teammate.

"Please, you enjoyed it to."

Jaune blushed and looked away. "That's not true. I'm still sticking to my beliefs."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and pulled her leader to a standing position. "You're the only one who thinks that way. Everyone else agrees with me. Stop being stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn. Let's not argue, ok? I'm exhausted."

Pyrrha smiled at him. "Sure. Let's go get dinner."

They arrived at the cafeteria where the others were already eating. The duo got their trays of food and sat down, but when Jaune went to start eating, Yang picked up his slice of pizza and held it to him. "Open wide," she sang, "or is Pyrrha the only one allowed to do that?"

Jaune scowled at Ren, who put his arms up in defense. "Don't look at me. Nora told them."

"It was cute. Ren won't let me feed him," Nora protested.

They finished their food and the students headed back to their dorms. On his way back, Jaune was intercepted by Ruby, who pulled him aside. "I know my sister has been really hard on you lately and I know what it's like to be subjected by her endless teasing, so here."

Ruby held out a small book. "What is this?" Jaune asked.

"It's her dream journal. If you want to embarrass her, read it and bring it up when she tries to tease you. Oh, and for your own peace of mind, don't read pages 56, 75 or 93. See ya."

The younger girl skipped away. Jaune looked at the book. Out of curiosity, he opened it to page 56. Upon reading the first sentence, which included his name, he slammed it shut with his face red. "Well I'm having nightmares tonight."

* * *

**Bonus: Next chapter = Love Dust**

**Happy holidays**


	19. Love Dust

**Hello! This came later than I wanted it to. My computer got buggy on me, so I had to do a reboot on it and now my word programs don't work... but with some extra effort, I managed to finish the chapter, although the next couple might be a little late as well, but I am not giving up on the story.**

**On a lighter note, it has been requested that I reveal what was in Yang's dream journal, but I'd like to point out that this story is rated T, so you'll have to use your imagination to fill in the blanks ;)**

**Also, I've been thinking and I do value my readers opinions. Should I continue the story after I make Jaune and Pyrrha a couple? Or should I end it when they get together and do an epilogue instead? I'm willing to write, but I don't want the story to dry out. So let me know.**

**So here's chapter 19. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Pyrrha turned to the heiress who had approached her. Classes just ended and the two were walking through the halls towards their dorms. Weiss was speaking in a hushed tone so that the others would not hear her. "Why do you wish for me to join you? Wouldn't you prefer Ruby's companionship?" Pyrrha questioned.

Weiss looked over at her girlfriend, who was engaged in a conversation with her older sister before answering. "I want to pick up a surprise for Ruby from a shop in town and I thought you could help me find something. So will you?"

"Sure, but won't Ruby suspect something when we're both missing?"

"Yes, but she won't notice because she and her sister both got detention for having a 'paper airplane dogfight' in Oobleck's class," Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Alright. Let me get changed and I will meet you in front of the school."

"Thank you," Weiss smiled to her friend.

The students said goodbye to Ruby and Yang, who slumped off to their detention. Team JNPR arrived at their dorm and while Pyrrha grabbed a change of clothing, she noticed Jaune and Nora setting up the game station. "I hope you don't mind Pyrrha, but we invited Sun over tonight to play video games with us. We figured you wouldn't mind because you never seemed interested in playing," Jaune explained.

"That is fine. I am going into town with Weiss anyways," Pyrrha replied.

"Why?" Jaune tilted his head.

"She wishes to get a surprise for Ruby while she is in detention and asked for my assistance."

"Oh, ok. Have fun," Jaune waved her goodbye.

"I will, but it won't be nearly as nice without you," Pyrrha responded with a wink as she left the room.

The young Spartan could hear Jaune sigh as she closed the door behind her and giggled to herself. She then proceeded to the change rooms where she switched into her regular attire, dropped her school uniform in the laundry room and headed for the front of the school. There she met Weiss and the two waited for the air shuttle to arrive. "So, how's the hunt for the doofu- er, Jaune going? Weiss asked.

"He's still being stubborn, but I think I'm staring to ware him down," Pyrrha smirked to herself.

"He is much more resiliant than I expected. Anything planned for the near future?"

"No, but don't think I'm going to let him off easily."

The two girls laughed and continued to chat until the air shuttle arrived and they borded. The ride to town was uneventful and soon the two were walking down the streets of Vale. "So what did you have in mind?" Pyrrha asked as she looked through some store windows.

"I'm not sure yet. She's read pratically every book there is on weapons and I don't want to feed her sugar addiction with any cookies. Any ideas?"

"Hmm," Pyrrha thought as she scanned the stores they walked by.

As she walked, Pyrrha felt a sense of familiarity as she looked around and upon remembering where she was, forze on the spot. She slowly turned her head and found the bikini shop that Yang had purchased that humiliating bathing suit that she used to torment the red head. She was about to quicken her pace when she saw Weiss starring at the same store she wanted to avoid. Tracing her line of sight, Pyrrha found a mannequin displaying a very skimpy red two piece. Weiss caught Pyrrha's smirk out of the corner of her eye and blushed. With a cough, she began to walk again, but knew Pyrrha wasn't hoing to let it go.

"Were you-" Pyrrha started.

"No!" Weiss replied sharply, her blush deepening.

"Well, she would look very... cute in something like that," Pyrrha pressed, snickering.

"Shut up," Weiss was now walking ahead of her by a few paces.

Pyrrha chuckled to herself. _I'm starting to see why Yang does this so much_. The Spartan caught up to her companion and the duo continued to search.

Meanwhile, back at Beacon, the rest of team JNPR plus Sun were having an intense match in the virtual wolrd. Blake came along to, if only to spend more time with her boyfriend, but really had no love for video games and was bored while sitting on Nora's bed. Eventually, she messaged Velvet, who showed up up a few minutes later to give Blake someone to talk to. The two female Faunus' talked while the others played for a few hours until the six could hear a loud groan coming form the hall. Curios, Nora paused the game and looked out the door. Outside, the hammer wielder saw Yang and Ruby coming down the hall. "Hey Yang! Hey Ruby! How was detention?" Nora called to them.

"Stupid." Ruby grumbled as she trudged down the hall.

"Oobleck made us write a two thousand word paper on the rise of the Vale empire. My hand is killing me," Yang added.

"That sucks, but were having a mini party in here. Wanna join us?" Nora offered cheerily.

Yang brightened up at the word party and ran to the door. "Awesome! Come on Ruby."

Ruby also cheered up and skipped after her sister. The rejoined the others in the room, but Ruby frowned. "Where's Weiss?"

"And Pyrrha for that matter," Yang muttered.

The other collectively shrugged and went back to their activities, save for Jaune, who nervously looked back at his fellow leader. "Jaune, where are they?" Ruby asked him.

"I-I don't know," Jaune stuttered.

"Jaune, don't make resort to extreme tactics. You know I'll do it," Ruby leaned down so that she was face to face with the knight.

"R-really! I d-don't know where they are," Jaune smiled sheepishly.

Before Jaune could react, Ruby dropped to her knees and looked up at him. Her eyes were larger than usual and watering while her bottom lip quivered. "Gah! Not the face!" Jaune covered his eyes, but it was too late for the image of Ruby's puppy face was burned into his mind.

He peered though his fingers to see that Ruby had clasped her hands together and was making a slight whimpering sound. "Fine! They went to town because Weiss wanted to get you a present! Please, I can't take it anymore!" Jaune begged as he reeled from the adorable sight.

Ruby's face changed to a wide grin as bounced up onto her feet. "Really! She doesn't need to get me anything, but it's so nice of her to do that. I wonder what she's getting me..."

"You know, I was thinking of getting you two a present to celebrate your relationship," Yang commented, amused by the whole scene.

"Really?" Ruby turned to her older sister.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I could convince Velvet to have a three way with you," Yang struggled to keep a straight face.

"What!" The bunny girl stared at the brawler in horror.

Yang fell to the ground in laughter, recieving a mix of annoyed glares and bemused looks. "Leave her alone Yang," Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, tough guy comes to save the day," Yang sauntered over to the other blonde. "Be careful, or I might just start slipping love notes to a certain robot like stalker."

"You better be careful or copies of page 24 of a certain someone's dream journal might end up all over campus. By the way, I won't be able to look at potato peelers the same way for a while because of that," Jaune shivered at the memory.

Yang's face lit up and she pointed at her teammates. "You let JAUNE read my dream journal!?"

"I did no such thing," Blake smirked back at her.

"Nope!" Ruby chirpped.

Yang growled, crossed her arms and sat in the corner grumbling as she watched the game.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Weiss finally found the perfect gift for Ruby and Weiss was just paying for it. "That took longer than expected," Wiess sighed as they left the store.

"She's probably out of detention now. What will you tell her?" Pyrrha asked.

"I suppose the best I can do is tell her the truth and give her her present," Weiss looked at the exotic fairy tale book in her hand. "I think I'll get it gift wrapped. Do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all," Pyrrha smiled as the heiress ran back into the store.

The Spartan aimlessly looked around until her sight settled on a small streed dust vendor. She wondered over and investigated the merchandise. "Hey there, sweetheart," the merchant, a dirty, shady looking man smiled creepily at Pyrrha. "Anything I can help you with?"

Pyrrha restrained herself from recoiling with disgust and smiled back. "No, no. I'm just looking."

"Anything in praticular?" The man's yellow teeth showed.

"Um... Do you have anything unique? You don't see to many street vendors selling dust. Is there anything special about your products?"

The man chuckled. "Well... I do have one hard to find kind of dust. D'ya have a special someone in your life that you'd like to inspire a little more romance with?"

Images of the leader of team JNPR flashed in Pyrrha's mind, causing her to blush. "M-maybe. Why?"

The man picked up a vile of lightish pink dust and help it up to his potential customer. "You see, here is what we would call love dust."

"Love dust?" Pyrrha asked skeptically.

"Yes Ma'am. A slight dose can dramatically alter the subjects view of the one he cares about."

"How does it work?"

"Well you see, when inhaled, it causes any romantic feelings to become extremely exaggerated. To put it simply, the subject needs to have feelings for ya to work, but it might start the spark you need for your relationship. A simple crush could become a obsession, so I'd be careful. Only use a little bit."

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder to see if Weiss had returned yet. When she confirmed that she wouldn't be seen, she thought about the dust. _Well Jaune does have feelings for me. Would it be wrong to give him a little push? Maybe I should buy it just in case._ Pyrrha pulled out the money and handed it to the merchant. "I've never heard of this kind of dust before.

The merchant laughed nervously as he shoved the money into his pocket. "It's uh... imported?"

Pyrrha took the vile and was about to ask more about the questionable product, but she heard her name being called and decided that she didn't want to be seen purchasing such a thing.

She nodded to the merchant and went to meet Weiss. They headed back to the air shuttle and arrived at Beacon. They found Ruby in team JNPR's room, who was ecstatic to see them. "Weiss, you didn't need to buy me a present, but since you already did, what did you get?"

"How did you know I got you a gift?" Weiss asked, dissapointed and angry.

"I, uh, need to go to washroom," Jaune started to walk to the door.

"Arc?" Weiss blocked his way with a dangerous look in her eye.

"It's not his fault! I used the face on him," Ruby defended the knight.

Weiss sighed, but smiled to her girlfriend. After the present was given, team RWBY returned to their room, as did Sun and Velvet. Team JNPR cleaned up the room. "We forgot to get dinner while we were out so I'm going to stop by the cafeteria," Pyrrha informed her friends as she walked out the door.

As she walked, she pulled out the vile of supposed love dust and studied it, thinking. "No, I'll convince him my own way. I don't need this stuff. It probably doesn't work anyway."

Pyrrha was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the fast approaching figure from behind her. "Hey Pyrrha!" Jaune called out.

Startled, the red head stumbled, the vile flying from her hand and smashing onto the floor. Failing to balance herself, Pyrrha tumbled after the container and face planted into the small cloud that the dust created and inhaled shaprely to make up for the air that was knocked out of her lungs. "Are you okay? I just came to askyou if you wanted to train when you finished eating. Did you hurt yourself?" Jaune asked, concerned.

He rolled his teammate over and held her in his arms. Pyrrha's, although dazed, felt a strange feeling coming over mind and body. When her eyes finally focused on the boy above her, she came to the conclussion that the dust did actually work. "Oh dear," the Spartan muttered as her senses dulled and she could only focus on Jaune.


	20. Love Dust II

**(I don't know what went wrong with this chapter. On my account, it says that it is posted but it won't show up in the archives.)**

**I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me. My computer is still messed up and now I am actually editing and proof reading for grammar and spelling errors (spellcheck is one thing I took for granted) and it takes a lot longer to write these out, but I'm still going.**

**Also, I will extend the story after Pyrrha and Jaune get together (there was a lot of support). I may also do a couple one-shots for Weiss and Ruby, Blake and Sun or the others. Although, I have very few ideas as to what I should do for them as a couple, so if you guys have any let me know. However, the 'epilogue' type chapters may be slower because I'd like to try my hand at an OC team story.**

**And that's all I have to say, so read and enjoy. Or not. I'm not your boss... yet.**

* * *

The red hed shook the glazed look out of her eyes, but was breathing heavily. "Y-yes Jaune?"

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought you were losing consciousness. Are you hurt?"

Pyrrha felt Jaune's arms around her and smiled up at him. "No. I'm really great."

"Really?" Jaune asked. "You just smacked your face into the ground."

"I suppose my nose does hurt a bit," Pyrrha looked away with a smile. "Would you kiss it better?"

Jaune rolled his eyes a set the Spartan back on the ground. "Yeah, you're alright."

Pyrrha frowned at the absence of contact. Jaune stood back up and offered his hand. He did notice that his partner was a little,ore eager than usual to take it, but ignored that fact. "So you wanted to go train?" Pyrrha asked, still holding Jaune's hand.

The knight tried to pull his hand away, but couldn't match Pyrrha's strength. "Uh... yeah. It can wait until you get something to eat, though."

"I'm not that hungry. Let's go," Pyrrha tugged the blonde boy towards the stair case that lead to their usual rooftop.

"I know the way, Pyrrha. You don't need to lead me," Jaune grunted as he tried to free his hand.

"Fine," Pyrrha had an edge in her voice as she let go.

I shouldn't be doing this. I should get away from Jaune right now... but he does want to train and I do want to help him, Pyrrha's dust altered mind reasoned against her common sense. They arrived on the roof when Jaune realized that he wasn't prepared. "Wait, I forgot my weapon back in the room."

However, as he went to go back down, Pyrrha grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around. "That's alright. We can work on hand to hand tonight," Pyrrha suggested.

"Sure, I guess..." Jaune was starting to feel like something was off.

Both of the students got into fighting positions. OK, study your opponent, wait for them to make a move. Sudden actions lose matches, Jaune remembered what Pyrrha had taught him. He focused on Pyrrha, waiting for the subtle body movement that would let him know she was about to strike.

Before he could even register what had happened, Jaune found himself laying flat on his back with Pyrrha straddling him and pinning his arms above his head. "Wait, what!? What happened to taking your time and planning out your attack? What was I suppose to learn from that?" Jaune complained.

However, Pyrrha didn't answer him. She stared down at the trapped boy and bit her lower lip. "Uh, Pyrrha? Are you going to let me? Pyrrha?" Jaune was growing concerned.

Pyrrha lowered her head and had her lips meet Jaune's. Jaune blushed a dark shade of red and struggled to get his teammate off. Pyrrha tried to deepen the kiss, causing Jaune to a sharp twist of his body, Jaune threw Pyrrha of his body. He scrambled to his feet and glared at the red head. "What the hell Pyrrha! That was taking it way too far!" he shouted.

"Relax, it'll be good for the both of us," Pyrrha slowly rose to a stand and approached Jaune.

"Pyrrha, I know you mean well and I tolerated all of what you've done so far, but you just can't force yourself on me." I'm startring to see why Sun kicked me out that day. Jaune backed to the edge of the roof.

Pyrrha's eyes were glazed over again and it seemed as if she didn't even hear Jaune's arguement. She lunged at the blonde boy, who ducked underneath her arms and ran to the door. Pyrrha had to take a moment to stop herself from falling off the roof and steady herself. In that time, Jaune stumbled down the stairs and into the hall.

"I... should really... invest in a skateboard or something," Jaune panted as he ran down the hall.

"Jaune?"

Jaune slowed to look for the person who called his name. Behind him, he could see Cardin walking up to him. "What do you need Cardin? I'm kind've in a hurry," Jaune leaned against the wall for support.

"You know I can still hear you guys from my room when you're up there, right?" Cardin smirked.

Jaune blushed and coughed. "Oh, uh, you heard that, huh?"

Cardin chuckled and threw his arm around Jaune's shoulders. "Yep, and you know what. I'm gonna help you."

"You... are?" Jaune looked skeptically at the taller boy.

"Of course. Were still friends and I owe ya one for what happened in the Forever Falls."

"Um, OK. How are you going to help?"

"I know a great hiding spot you hide in. I'll even get Russel and Sky to keep her busy," Cardin smiled.

"Wow, thanks Cardin," Jaune was happy that his former bully was willing to help.

"No prob." Cardin sent a message to his team and led Jaune through the school.

They arrived at a storage closet. "Here?" Jaune asked.

"Yep. This is the main supply closet for the janitors. Go on in."

Cardin opened the door and Jaune stepped in. Then Cardin's scroll went off. When he answered it, they could hear Russel's panicked voice. "Hey Cardin, she got through us. I think she broke Sky's wrist. Seriously, she is a lot more aggressive than usual. She's on her way."

Cardin slammed the door behind Jaune. "You heard him. Now don't make too much noise." Cardin called from the other side.

"Wait, am I suppose to just stay here?" Jaune asked as he tried to open the door, but the handle wouldn't budge. "Uh, Cardin?"

"Oh yeah, the door only opens from the outside. Don't worry, I'll let you out when it's safe." Cardin's friendly voice was starting to scare Jaune.

"But I-"

"Shh. Here she comes," Cardin warned him. "Oh hey Pyrrha."

"Where is he Cardin?" Pyrrha sounded absent minded.

"Who?" Cardin asked innocently.

"Jaune," Jaune shuddered as he heard her purr his name .

"Oh, Jaune-y boy. He's in here." Cardin opened the closet door.

"But you said-" Jaune's eyes widened in fear in confusion.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am helping you... and messing with you at the same time," Cardin cheerily replied.

Pyrrha walked into the room and Cardin closed the door behind her. "Have fun," the mace wielder laughed.

Jaune backed into one of the shelves. "P-Pyrrha, what's going on? What brought this on?"

Pyrrha stopped and thought for a moment. "I... don't remember, but all I care about now is finally removing those annoyingly obscuring clothes."

Jaune started to notice that her mannerisms were different. "You're not acting like yourself... well you do flirt a lot and have made several moves... but you've never been this aggressive!"

"Shh. Enough talk," Pyrrha whispered as she began to slip Jaune's hoody off.

The knight took the opportunity to duck around the Spartan and run to the door, desperately trying to open it. "You're so cute when you're nervous. I guess that means your cute all the time," Pyrrha giggled as she approached.

With grunt of frustration, Jaune gave up on the handle and summoned his aura. With a flash of white, he punched the door, breaking it down and sending wooden splinters everywhere. He started to run into the hall, but was stopped when he heard a terrifying shout. "Mr. Arc! What is the meaning of this!?"

The blonde turned to find professor Goodwitch glaring angrily at him. "I-I-I," Jaunes stuttered.

"Got you!" Pyrrha sang as she leapt from the closet and tackled Jaune to the ground.

"Ms. Nikos! What in Remnant is going on here!?" Goodwitch's hands were on her hips and her eyes could send a pack of Beowolves running.

"I'd love to answer you," Jaune replied while defending himself from Pyrrha's series of kisses, "but I'm a little pressed at the moment."

"Ms. Nikos, this is inappropriate behavior! Get off of Mr. Arc this instance!" Professor Goodwitch ordered.

Pyrrha continued smother Jaune with quick pecks and letting her hands move around his body, completely ignoring the professor. "Ms. Nikos, this is your last warning!"

"I don't think she's in her right mind at the moment," Jaune grumbled as he struggled with the strong girl.

Professor Goodwitch frowned and reached for her crop. With a quick wrap to a nerve on the back of Pyrrha's neck, the Spartan fell unconscious and collapsed onto Jaune. "This is certainly unusual. Mr. Arc, would you please carry Ms. Nikos' body to the infirmary so that we can examine her."

After getting out from under his teammate's body, Jaune nodded and picked up Pyrrha. They walked to the infirmary where Jaune placed the Spartan on the bed. The nurse informed him that a full examination will take some time and that he should come back in a couple hours. Jaune gave one last look at his sleeping teammate before heading back to his room. When he arrived at the dorm, he found Professors Ozpin and Oobleck talking to the other members of team JNPR. "Ah, Mr. Arc, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk to you," Oobleck ran up to Jaune as he entered the room.

"Am I in trouble?" Jaune asked as he looked between the two professors.

"No," Ozpin reassured him, "but we are talking to all the students. We found an illegal mind-altering form of dust in one of the hallways and any information that any of you have would be helpful."

"Mind-altering dust? How does it alter your mind?" Jaune asked.

"Well, it makes any recipient the inhales it... sexually aggressive. A large does could cause someone to lose their common sense and assault others," Ozpin explained. "The police arrested a man selling viles earlier today who claimed it was love dust."

Jaune's eyes widened with realization. "That's why she was acting so weird!"

"I assume you are referring to Ms. Nikos?" Professor Ozpin asked.

Jaune blushed and looked to the ground. "Uh, yeah. I, um, think she might be under its influence..."

"Oh really? And why would you think that, Jaune?"

Jaune spun around to find Yang's grinning face. "I, uh, buh, you know."

"Please, tell me more," Yang leaned in so that Jaune could see the mischievous glint in her eye.

"That's enough Ms. Xiao Long. Jaune, where is Ms. Nikos now?" Professor Ozpin interrupted.

"In the infirmary. Professor Goodwitch knocked her out and she's being examined right now," Jaune replied.

"Alright, thank you. I'll go there now. Let's go, Bartholomew," Ozpin nodded to Oobleck.

When the two professors left, Yang forced her way into the room. "So where were we Vomit Boy?"

"I'm not saying anything and I still know about your dream journal!" Jaune puffed out his chest.

Yang quircked her eyebrow. "Oh, you do? Well Cardin swung by team RWBY's room earlier and after he convinced us to not physically harm him, he told us an interesting tale. Also, from what I can tell, he's been going around and informing everyone else. Now wouldn't be awful if someone started spreading rumors about what happened in that closet? Are we clear Vomit boy? Ruby's my sister and Weiss is her girlfriend, so I can forgive them. And Blake's my partner, so I don't want to start a war with her, but if you mention anything about that book to anyone, you will unleash a storm that no one on this planet could handle. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes Ma'am," Jaune gulped.

"Good," yang exclaimed happily. "See ya later then."

Jaune sighed as he fell onto his bed. A couple of hours later, Pyrrha opened the door and entered the room with her head down. "Pyrrha!" Nora bounced over and hugged her friend.

"Is everything alright?" Ren asked with concern.

Jaune avoided eye contact and remained on his bed. "Yes," Pyrrha responded. "I wasn't aware that the dust I was buying was illegal, so they let me off with a warning, but I do feel awful for what happened. Jaune, I am so sorry and so embarrassed. I wasn't myself."

"Why did you buy it?" Jaune asked without looking at her.

"What?"

"Why did you buy it?" Jaune repeated as he turned to Pyrrha with a blank face.

"Wait, I wasn't going to use it on you!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "Well, I did buy it for that, but then I decided I didn't want to use it and I was going to thow it out, but then I dropped it and it infected me. I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Jaune sighed. "Of course I forgive you, but no more weird dust, okay?"

"Understood," Pyrrha answered, relieved.

Team JNPR went back to their regular activities, but Jaune's mind was elsewhere. Pyrrha's antics were becoming exhausting and he was worried that things may get out of hand. _Something needs to be done,_ the leader of team JNPR decided.

* * *

**Bonus: The next chapter is called "Finally!"**


	21. Finally!

**Another chapter done! There was some issues with the last chapter (I'm not exactly sure what happened), so if you didn't read, it's still there. This probably could have been out sooner, but I got Fire Emblem: Awakening recently and it's a very fun, very... time consuming game. The next chapter may take longer as well because I've got some extra hours from work this week plus some New Years get togethers I have to attend, but the progress report on my profile is still active.**

**So we're coming to a close on the story soon, and it will continue, but think of the chapters after Pyrrha and Jaune get together as bonus chapters and not a continuation of the actual story. I may even throw in some Weiss/Ruby and Blake/Sun stories if people want that, but Pyrrha/Jaune will remain the focus. Again, they will not be as frequent because I'd like to try another story.**

**So here is chapter 21. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was once again momorning And teams JNPR and RWBY made the cafeteria. Ever since the previous night, Pyrrha had not stopped Apologizing and it was bebeginning to ware out Jayne.

"I promise it will never happen again," Pyrrha exclaimed, still finding trouble looking the knight in the eye.

"I know," Jaune sighed.

""I didn't even think it would be that powerful," Pyrrha continued.

"I know," Jaune repeated.

"Not that I ever planned-"

"To use it on me," Jaune finished her sentenced as he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Pyrrha, I forgive you. You can stop apologizing."

"Right, I'm sor- er, understood." Pyrrha meekly smiled.

Jaune smiled back as he started to walk again.

"Aw, you two got through your first lover's spat," Yang stepped in front of the duo. "And now you get to have make up sex!"

Pyrrha blushed, but smiled as she stared at her feet. Jaune slapped his forehead. "Can you please not say stuff like that so loud? There are other people within earshot."

"Relax Vomit Boy, everyone already thinks you two are going out," Yang rolled her eyes and continued to walk.

"They do?" Both Pyrrha and Jaune asked.

"Of they do. You two aren't exactly subtle," Yang responded.

"And coming from Yang, that means something," Blake added with a smirk.

The brawler stuck her tongue out at her teammate before grinning back at the other blonde. "And after Cardin went around telling everyone that you two were in a closet together combined with the fact that there was an investigation for that love dust stuff, there are plenty of rumors going around about what you were doing."

"But you said-" Jaune began to reply with a complaint.

"I didn't start any of them, but you know how teenagers can be," Yang interrupted.

"But you did listen to all of them," Weiss interjected.

"Only because Jaune wouldn't tell me what did happen!" Yang defended.

"You really need to get a boyfriend," Nora giggled.

Yang frowned as she turned to the Valkyrie, but ginned as she eyed Ren. "Well if your willing to lend yours for a night..."

Nora posessively grabbed on to Ren's arm. "Don't even think about it!"

"I'm just kidding," Yang laughed.

"You better be, or leg breaking will only be the beginning of my wrath," Nora glared at Yang, causing the girl to pause her mirth and reconsider her next choice of words.

"Nora, play nice," Ren sighed, but lightly smiled.

"OK," Nora returned to her regular cheery self as she squeezed Ren's arm.

The group finally arrived at the cafeteria and got their breakfast. As they ate, Jaune tried to focus more on what the students at the other tables were saying. As he feared, what Yang had said was correct and he could he whispers about his relationship. Things like "Hey, did you hear that the Pyrrha Nikos is going out with the leader of her team?" and "Man, that Arc guy is lucky. I wonder what they were doing in that closet, but what really stood were comments like "She could do better". Even after breakfast and during classes, Jaune heard many people, some not even trying to keep it away from him, judge him and his hunter capabilities, or lack of. Despite improving immensely, the blonde boy knew that he was leagues behind the other students at Beacon.

To make matters worse, they had combat practise that morning and Jaune was forced into a match with a more talented hunter. Within a minute, Jaune had lost without even landing a scratch on his opponent. Most of the class expected him to loose, but his performance today was pitiful, even for him. As the young Arc walked back to his team, he heard more snickers and whispers. "Wow, he's actually getting worse," he could hear one girl whisper.

"What do you expect. He doesn't even need to try while he's got Nikos to protect him out on the field," another student responded.

Shoulders slumped, Jaune trudged to where his friends were.

"Jaune, all you alright? You didn't seem to put all your effort into that one," Pyrrha asked when he arrived.

"Oh, um," Jaune chuckled nervously, "I'm just a little tired."

With that, Jaune turned around to watch the next match. "OK, I'm sure you will do better next time," the knight could hear Pyrrha say, but his eyes widened when he felt a firm slap to his rear end. With a yelp, Jaune grabbed his assaulted bottom and gave Pyrrha a questioning look. Pyrrha blushed deeply, pointing to Yang while stuttering out a response. "N-no! It was her! I wouldn't do something like that... well, not in public at least."

Jaune glared at Yang, who looked away and tried to smile nonchalantly.

The rest of the class passed by and lunch proceeded normally, but Jaune couldn't forgot or ignore the other student's words. In his mind, Jaune reinforced his belief that he was not suitable for Pyrrha and decided he would act as soon as classes were over. When they were, team JNPR went back to their room to get started on their homework. Jaune, having conceived his plan earlier, tapped Nora on the shoulder to get her attention. "Yes, fearless leader!" Nora giggled as she spun on her heel.

"Hey, I'd thought you'd like to know that there is a pancake eating contest for couples in the cafeteria," Jaune responded.

Ren gave Jaune a suspicious look. "I didn't hear anything like that."

Nora, who starred slack-jawed at Jaune, snapped out of her daze and grabbed her boyfriend. "OH MY GOSH! WE HAVE TO CHECK IT OUT!"

"Gah, Nora, wait!" Ren shouted as he was dragged out of the room.

"So what was with the lie?" Pyrrha asked, stretching as she sat on her bed.

"Well, I wanted to be alone with you," Jaune sighed.

Pyrrha smirked. "Oh really?"

"Not for anything like that," Jaune sighed. "I'm officially asking you to stop, uh, you know, trying to... woo me."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "But how else am I going to get you to break through your insecurities?"

"You don't. You can do better and I think you should start trying."

"Well Jaune, I disagree and I'm not giving up."

Jaune took a deep breath. "I didn't want to do this, but as leader of team JNPR, I am banning relationships between team members."

"What about Ren and Nora?" Pyrrha quircked her eyebrow.

"They're exceptions. They're mature enough to handle it properly." Jaune replied.

He added when Pyrrha gave him an unconvinced look, "Ren's mature enough... for the both of them."

Pyrrha stood up and walked over to her leader. "And you expect me to just listen to that hogwash?"

"It's an order," Jaune stood his ground.

"That's an abuse of power!" Pyrrha argued. "Why are you being so stubborn!?"

"I'm not stubborn. I'm sorry, but my mind is made up," Jaune folded his arms.

Pyrrha looked like she was struggling to find a response, but she gave up and threw her arms up in the air. "This is dumb. I'm going to go train. I'll be back when you gain some sense."

With that, the Spartan left the room, slamming the door behind her. Jaune collapsed on his bed, letting out his breath. Of course he felt bad, but he knew that a terrible hunter like himslf would only hold her back. He could only remain there for a moment, however, for their was a sudden banging on his door. "Jaune! You get out here right now!"

Jaune identified the voice as Ruby's and judging from the tone of her voice, she was angry. Knowing he'd be in more trouble if he didn't answer the door, he walked over and opened the door. Behind it, Ruby stood with her cheeks puffed out and her hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune tried to remain casual.

"You know what I mean! Pyrrha's really upset because you did something."

Jaune coughed and looked away. "I may have... used my leader authority to ban Pyrrha from dating me."

Ruby's face was one of shock until she returned to her angry glare and punched Jaune in the stomach, sending the boy across the room and onto the ground. "Damn, she's strong..." Jaune muttered as he clutched his stomach.

Ruby marched over to him and picked him up by the collar. "Do you know how stupid that is? She cares a lot about you and you just act like a big dumb... STUPID FACE!"

Despite how adorable she was right now, Jaune remembered how lethal the scythe wielder could be and decided to defuse her. "Have any of you tried to see things my way? The best I can do with my skills is get her killed while fighting Grimm. She deserves better."

"You're the only one who thinks that! Everyone else thinks you're a great guy!" Ruby responded.

"Yeah, well some of the other students-"

"Who cares about them? They don't know you! We know you! Pyrrha knows you and that's why she loves you!"

"L-loves?"

Ruby slapped her forehead. "Of course she does! It's not some stupid crush."

Jaune thought over Ruby's words and sighed. "I guess she does deserve more of a say. I don't agree with you, but I can at least makes things better. Do you know where she went?"

Ruby, happy with Jaune's descision, calmed down and smiled. "She said she was going to the Emerald Forest to hunt some Beowolves."

"Alright, I go catch up to her," Jaune said as he grabbed his weapon.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha stomped through the forest, striking a fatal blow to the occasional Beowolf before searching for the next. All the way, she grumbled about Jaune and how he was stubborn. Unfortunately, she was so distracted by her anger, that she didn't realize that she had left Beacon's designated training zone and wondered deep into the woods. She kept this up for a couple hours until she grew tired and rested against a tree. It was at this time that she noticed her mistake. "Crap. I should've been watching where I was going. There's the cliff, but it'll take some time before I can get there," the Spartan muttered to herself. "I just hope no Grimm-"

A loud screech cut off Pyrrha's monologue. She looked up and saw a Nevermore circling the sky. The huntress spotted a thick canopy that could provide her cover and started to sprint towards it, however, she was stopped by a series of deadly giant feathers. Knowing that the angle of the feathers didn't match with the location she knew the Nevermore was in, she looked back to the sky and discovered that a second one was closing in on her position. She dodged out of the way from another feather, but a second came and clipped her leg, causing her to cry out in pain.

Back on the cliff side where the initiation was held, Jaune scanned the forest, wondering how he was going to find his teammate. He heard a laud screech and spotted to Nevermores in the distance. Startled, but knowing he was safe near the school, Jaune continued to search out Pyrrha, that is, until he then heard a faint cry of pain. He looked back at the Nevermores, seeing that they were attacking the area underneath. _There's no way that she would leave the safe zone, but what if it is her?_ Jaune was growing worried. Something told him Pyrrha was in trouble. Going out on a limb, he tried to focus his aura like Pyrrha had taught him. It was faint, but Jaune could definitely tell that it was Pyrrha over there and he knew that he would only be able to detect her at this distance if she was using her aura for battle. Now panicking, Jaune desperately tried to think of a way to help her. Going back to the school for help would take to long. He had to go into the forest after her. He was glad he brought his equipment and changed into his armor before coming here, but he still had no way of reaching her quickly. He looked around for inspiration until he saw the line of metal pads. The ones that could launch him across the forest.

* * *

**It's predictable! It's cliché! But you know you want to read it.**


	22. Finally! II

**Ta-da! Part two of Finally! is here! Man, writing this was fun and it got so much more popular than I was expecting. I will put in an epilogue before marking this story complete and then add bonus chapters or do them as one-shots.**

**Seriously though, I want to thank every one of my readers and supporters. I would probably have stopped writing long before this story got anywhere if it wasn't for the amazing reviews and PM's I got. Whether it was giving me an idea or just telling me you liked my story, it really made my day a lot of times and it made me want to write more. So again, thanks.**

**If you ever want to chat, send me a PM. I'm always happy to talk to another RWBY fan.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Pyrrha rolled out the way as the Nevermore snapped at her with its massive beak. The young Spartan tried to stand up, but the injury in her leg shot pain throughout her body, causing her to collapse with a yelp. The Nevermore repositioned itself to strike again and screeched in delight at its prey's suffering. The other continued to circle in the surrounding sky and chimed in with a similar call. Desperately, Pyrrha rolled onto her back and whipped her shield, but it only bounced off the giant birds head and clattered to the ground. The Grimm raised its head, preparing to come down and kill the huntress, but paused in its actions.

Confused, but willing to take the opportunity, Pyrrha used her spear as a crutch and limped to a fallen tree. She was almost there when she started to hear a distant screaming. When she looked back at the nevermore, she saw that it was facing towards Beacon Cliff with its head cocked. She followed the beasts line of site to find that there was a human sized figure flying high through the air. As the screaming got closer and louder, Pyrrha recognized it as her Jaune's. Eyes wide and filled with dread, she watched as her leader came into focus and she could clearly see him flailing as he soared towards the two Nevermores. The Nevermore on the ground watched curiously as the blonde boy got closer. Jaune, still screaming in terror, collided with the Grimm's head and landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

The Nevermore, not seeming bothered by the impact, looked down at the newcomer, questioning what had just happened. Dust cleared as Jaune coughed and stood back up. He quickly checked his scroll, which told him that he only had a sliver of his aura left after that fall. However, his head shot up when he heard Pyrrha call his name. "Jaune!"

"Hey Pyrrha!" Jaune waved, happy that he made it in time.

"Look out!"

"Huh?" Jaune looked up as the Nevermore brought went to engulf him in its mouth.

Narrowly dodging the attack and rolling across the ground, Jaune staggered to his feet and unsheathed his sword. Transforming his shield and taking a defensive position.

Meanwhile, back at the academy, Ruby burst into her teams room with a panicked look on her face. "Guys! We have to find Ozpin!"

"Why?" Blake, putting down her book, asked.

"I just got a message from Jaune. It said 'Emerald Forest. Two Nevermores. Pyrrha's in trouble. Bring help'. We have to hurry!"

The rest of team RWBY sprung from their seats. They quickly alerted Ren and Nora and together, the six of them sprinted to Ozpin's office.

Back in the forest, Pyrrha shouted desperately. "Jaune, run! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Jaune yelled back.

Unfortunately, the Nevermore took the opportunity to attack while the Jaune was distracted. It rammed its beak into the knight's shield, sending Jaune flying back into a tree. Jaune knew his aura was empty at this point, but couldn't give up. He stood up and took his battle stance again. The Nevermore charged, but Jaune was ready this time, ducking at the last moment, Jaune spun around and repositioned himself so that he was beside the bird's head. With a battle cry, the knight thrusted his sword into the Grimm's eye, causing it to screech and reel in pain. It jerked its head, ripping the weapon out of Jaune's head, and stumbled about, trying to dislodge the source of its agony.

The knight looked above when he heard another screech. What he found was that the other Nevermore was diving in to attack. But it wasn't targeting him, it was going after Pyrrha. Without thinking, Jaune ran to intercept, raising his shield before him. He skidded to a stop and rooted himself to the spot while the beast barreled on him. He thought he could he Pyrrha screaming at him to get out of the way, but he wasn't focused on her cries. He could barely think. He didn't remember that his aura was gone. He didn't care that a massive feathered death was rapidly approaching. He didn't realize that he would probably die. All he knew was that it was trying to hurt Pyrrha. And he wouldn't let that happen.

Pyrrha watched in amazement as her partner glowed a brilliant white, stronger than before. The Nevermore crashed into Jaune's shield with tremendous force, but Jaune had become immovable. The beast stopped in place and collapsed to the ground, utterly dazed. Pyrrha saw the other Nevermore, still struggling with the sword in its eye, step under one of the trees and had an idea. She threw her spear and struck the tree at a weak point, causing it to fall ontop of the Grimm and pin its head to the ground. "Jaune!" Pyrrha pointed to the trapped Nevermore.

Jaune spun around and charged at the Grimm. As he approached, he jumped and grabbed the hilt of his sword, using the momentum of his run to pull the blade across the creature's skull and through its brain, killing it.

At this time, Ozpin, Goodwitch and the students were running to the cliffs. However, the headmaster slowed down and smiled to himself as he watched the video on his scroll. "Professor, we have to hurry!" Ruby shouted.

"I'm not so sure about that," Ozpin replied, turning his scroll so that the others could see.

The screen showed Jaune dismounting the dead Grimm and rushing the other, who was starting to stand up again. He shoulder checked the beast and the video flashed white. When the picture returned, it displayed the gigantic bird on its back and Jaune, still glowing white, holding it down at its neck. "Did... did he just tackle and pin a Nevermore!?" Yang asked in disbelief.

In the forest, Jaune breathed heavily as he held the Grimm down. His adrenaline was running low and he was beginning to realize that he was sustaining more injuries than he thought. His shield arm screamed in pain, the bones inside severly damaged by the Nevermore impact. On top of that, the shoulder he used to knock down the same beast seemed to also be in a similar state and his back was aching from the impact with the tree. Jaune faltered and the Nevermore screeched as it rolled back onto its feet. It screeched angrily at Jaune and grabbed him by the hood of his hoodie. Lifting the knight and spreading its wings, the Grimm took off into the air, taking Jaune hundreds of feet up in the air. "No!" Pyrrha yelled as she crawled to her spear.

Jaune struggled, but he could not escape the monster's grasp. Once the two were high in the sky, the Nevermore let go, letting Jaune plummet to the ground, but Jaune wasn't about to give up. With the last of his strength, he threw his sword at the Nevermore. It seemed like time slowed as the sword spun as it flew through the air. Surprised, the Nevermore didn't even try to move as the blade impaled itself into the beast's throat, causing the Grimm to fall as well, dead well before it would hit the ground. Jaune concentrated as hard as he could as he fell.

Pyrrha watched as he collided into the ground on one knee and fist, taking a classic hero pose. The slight white aura showed that he used his semblance to survive. Jaune slowly rose to a stand as the Nevermore crashed into the forest behind him, causing an epic display before his partner's eyes. Luckily, Ozpin had caught it all on video. Jaune met her eyes and smiled. Pyrrha smiled back, but gasped when Jaune fainted and collapsed.

Jaune slowly woke, unaware of where he was. Pain shot throughout his body, making him wince, but he held back his cry. Opening his eyes, Jaune found himself in one of the infirmary beds, most of his body wrapped in bandages. To the side, he saw Pyrrha sleeping in a chair beside the bed. The events before his blackout flashed in his mind and Jaune struggled to think of himself as the one who saved Pyrrha.

The infirmary door opened and Jaune turned his head to see Professor Ozpin enter the room. "Ah, Mr. Arc, you're awake. Your friends will be happy to hear that."

"Pro... fessor?" Jaune asked in a weak voice.

"You know Mr. Arc, I did come here to check up on your condition, but I also wanted to see you so that I may congratulate you."

"Congratulate?" Jaune questioned, his strength slowly returning.

"Of course!" the headmaster replied cheerily. "You killed two Nevermores. On your own, no less. I know battle hardened, seasoned hunters and huntresses unable to do what you did. It was truly remarkable and I'd say that you have the potential to become one of the greatest hunters to pass through this school."

"R-really?"

"Yes. Now, I'll leave you be. Of course, now I expect much more out of you know in your classes, Mr. Arc."

Jaune groaned when the professor left. "The greatest hunter, huh?"

The blonde whipped his head around to see Purrha leaning on his bed with a smug smirk. "Well, it wasn't that..." Jaune tried to think of an excuse, but failed and hung his head instead. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Pyrrha asked knowingly.

"For being a... big, dumb, stupid face," Jaune replied, but added when he saw Pyrrha's questioning look, "Ruby's words."

"I see," Pyrrha sighed, then smiled. "I suppose I forgive you. You did save my life and it was fun messing with you for a while there, but what about now?"

"W-what do you mean?" Jaune asked with a nervous chuckle.

Pyrrha gave him an unimpressed glare before continuing. "I mean what to you think about us now?"

Jaune blushed and avoided meeting her eyes. "I guess maybe, that is if your sure..."

"Jaune," Pyrrha warned the blonde boy.

"I guess we can give it a try," Jaune looked back at Pyrrha to smile at her, although his smile was only met with a pout. "What's wrong?"

"How come I get 'I guess we can give it a try' when every other girl got the classic Jaune Arc charm?"

Jaune blinked a few times before understanding what Pyrrha meant. "Oh, well hot stuff, I do have a busy schedule, but I suppose I could clear up some time for a pretty girl like you."

Pyrrha giggled at the cocky act. "So we're dating now?"

"As soon as I get out this room," Jaune replied.

"The nurse said that because of your aura, you'll be out of here by the end of the week."

"That's good. And Pyrrha, I really am sorry. I let my self doubt control me."

"You did, but it's fine now. You should get some rest. You're going to need it." Pyrrha grabbed a crutch and stood up.

Jaune could see the bandages on her leg as he asked "Why?"

"Because when we're both healed, I'll be giving you plenty of exercise. And I don't mean training." Pyrrha winked, causing Jaune to blush deeply. "I, uh, what?"

"Well Jaune, I do need to thank you for saving my life," Pyrrha smiled, but her smile turned into a sadistic grin. "And I need to punish you for what you put me through."

Jaune gulped, but he would admit he was looking forward to it. Pyrrha leaned over his head. "But first, how about we seal our new relationship with a kiss?"

"O-ok," Jaune tried to raise his head, but the pain made him yelp and rest his head back down.

Pyrrha giggled again and lowered her head. Their lips met, but it was different from the other times. Jaune wasn't resisting and that allowed them both to enjoy the kiss, that is, until they heard someone clear their throat.

Both of them turned towards the door to see it open and all their friends standing in the doorway. "Holy crap, finally!" Yang shouted dramatically.

"Took you long enough," Ren chuckled quietly.

The others surrounded the bed, either asking Jaune about his condition or about the kiss that he and Pyrrha had. Pyrrha sat back down with a laugh. It took a lot more than what she was expecting, but she had succeeded. She and Jaune were together and she couldn't be happier. It costed her dignity, among other things, so she chalked it up as a Pyrrhic victory.

Or a Pyrrha(c) victory.

* * *

**Cheesy ending! Epilogue will come soon. As well as team NAVD (Naivety)(new story).**


	23. Note

**IMPORTANT: This note is to be replaced by the actual chapter. Do not review this chapter.**

**Hey... I know, the epilogue is really late and I'm sorry about that. To be honest, I damaged a nerve recently and now my arms aren't working properly (don't worry, I went to the doctor and he assured me that it was only temporary) and typing has been a little difficult lately. The epilogue is started, but the pace that I was going at was frustrating, so I decided to leave it until I've healed. I don't think it'll take more than a couple weeks.**

**Thank you for being patient and I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
